The Drops Within Sakura Petals
by brokenbruises
Summary: Ukitake Namiko, a vibrant child who never failed to bring joy to others. She grew up with Byakuya Kuchiki and left to train and fight hollows at Hueco Mundo for 10 years after Hisana died. When she returned, she found out that the man she knew so well was a stranger to her. Had his honor changed him so much? Will she accept him ? Will Byakuya learn to fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE! **

**Thank you for even clicking onto this story. This idea has been stuck in my head for some quite time and I'm sure if I don't write it out, my conscience will never let me off.  
**

**So, basically the first two to three chapters will be Namiko's childhood + days in the soul reaper academy. After that there will be more of the cheesy stuff and action! I've got the rough storyline in my head, I just gotta type it out. **

**Let me say that I might get a bit busy here and there but I will try to update at least once every one or two weeks. I can't guarantee anything because I'm sure I won't be able to keep anything, so I'll apologize first for the many disappointments to come. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**[EDITED 22/9/2013]**

* * *

_Ukitake Namiko was a different child. She, unlike the others, was transported directly from the world of the living to Seireitei after passing on. However, she wasn't in any of the noble clans. Not the Kuchikis, not the Shibas, but the Ukitake family. She was the 'newest' face in the clan in 70 years. According to Jyushirou, the rest of them died in Rukongai, so he decided to enter Seireitei Academy and had become a captain of the 13__th__ squad. He had asked the head captain whether she could stay in Seireitei, since only Soul Reapers were allowed to stay within the walls of this amazing place. He promised to bring her up to become a fine soul reaper and so the Head Captain agreed. This, is her story._

"Kaien-ni! Are you free now? Can you practice with me Kido?" Namiko grabbed the arm of the third seat in her brother's squad.*

"Alright, I'm already done. Let me tell Miyako first." Kaien grinned at the small little girl in front of him.

"Okay! Please come back quickly! Or else that Byakuya Kuchiki is going to get ahead of me!"

"You shouldn't say these things Namiko! What have I been teaching you? You have to respect the nobles of the Seireitei!" Jyushirou shook his head as he patted his little sister on her head.

When Kaien returned, they started their little spar. Kaien would release some attacks and Namiko would fire some of her own to test the strength of her kido. Kaien did away with the incantation while Namiko chanted her afternoon away.

"Okay, here's the final one, Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Kaien yelled out. Immediately, a ball of red energy emitted from his palm and flew to Namiko's direction.

"Bones of beast scattered far and wide, stable crimson crystals, steel wheels! Wind in action and the sky at rest, the sound of flying arrows! Hado 63, Raikoho!"Namiko may look like a small little girl, but she sure was a fighter. She looked as though she was only five or six but in actual fact, she was slightly over ten. Her miniature size made many people think that she was a pushover. And because of her incantation and since the Shakkaho was 5 feet away from her when she fired her Raikoho, the collision exploded , sending her flying backwards.

"Oh no," Kaien muttered under his breath and quickly shunpo-ed to catch her from behind.

"That was dangerous Namiko! You could have gotten hurt badly!" Kaien scolded the girl.

_She's gonna be a strong soul reaper. Her kido mastery is amazing. To be able to fire Raikoho at such a level, and she's still so young. Even I took a while to master Raikoho. But her zanjutsu isn't as good, she just can't seem to use a katana properly. Hopefully her zanpaktou doesn't require her to attack using physical means. We just gotta pray._ Jyushirou thought inside his head as the whole explosion scene unveiled before his eyes.

"Namiko, where did you practice that spell? Won't you have gotten caught in the explosion before if you have trained to learn it?" Jyushirou asked.

"Oh! I've been training at the river bank near the South exit! If anything, the water just splashes around here and there and well... The fish there are really tasty! Especially when they land out of the water after I fire my Kidou!" She smiled brightly at her brother. And all Jyushirou Ukitake could do was shake his head.

"Ah! I wanna go see how that Byakuya's doing and maybe fire some shots at him to see where he's at!" Namiko sped off to the direction of the six division, where the Kuchiki household resided.

Watching his sister speed off, Jyushirou turned to Kaien and told him, "You know Kaien, I was thinking of sending her to train under Unohana. She has mastered hado and bakudo so well I think healing others should be no problem for her."

"Eh? But she's still so young. Let her enjoy her childhood a bit more first. Even if its her second one. "

"I know, but her reiatsu is already that of a typical seated officer. I'm afraid it's not too long before the head captain asks me to send her into the academy. Captain Ginrei Kuchiki is already considering to enroll Byakuya in. She'll probably want to do the same after learning about it."

"But she might just advance so quickly in the curriculum she might graduate within a year or two. She won't be able to do things she likes."

"No, she's not as talented as you Kaien. While you might have finished the 6 year curriculum in 2 years, Namiko is a bit different. She is very skilled in Kido and she does move really good so her Hoho is not that bad either. What I'm concerned about is her Zanjutsu and Hakuda. She can't raise a sword to the enemy and slay them so swiftly. When it comes to hand to hand combat, she's at a lost too. So if you ask me, she'll need at least 4 years. Her Zanjutsu and Hakuda really needs some polishing up." The Captain of the 13th Division explained his analysis.

The Shiba kid nodded and recalled the time where she couldn't hold a sword firm against the Kuchiki heir. She lost with her face submerged into the mud.

_"This friendly competition with the Kuchikis would prove to be good for her though. I'm sure she'll improve her Zanjutsu and Hakuda skills soon."_ Kaien thought in his head.

* * *

"BYAKUYA! TAKE THIS!" Namiko roared as she placed her hand in front of her and prepared to fire a Byakurai.

"Ugh she's here again." Byakuya shrugged and turn around, preparing a Soukatsui on his own.

The two kido powers collided and neither seemed to be able to overpower the other. Both kids gripped onto their katanas, ready to start their spar when the kido explosion was gone.

In between one of their exchanges, Namiko proposed, "Yo Byakuya, how about we do this? Every time we see each other, no matter where, let's make it a unspoken rule that we must spar okay!"

"How can it be unspoken when you just said it?" Byakuya questioned arrogantly.

"Neh stop it, you know that's the way I talk! SO DO YOU AGREE?" Namiko rolled her eyes and went in for another slash.

"Yeah yeah whatever, if I don't accept it I would bring shame to this clan of mine!"

"Clan, clan and clan. Is that all you talk about? You're boring Byakuya!"

Byakuya didn't reply. He simply appeared behind her and knocked her to the ground.

"Tch, fine! You win this time! Don't forget to watch your back, Kuchiki!"

"Ah Namiko, you're here?" A voice appeared from the pond area.

Both of them turned to see Ginrei Kuchiki, the Captain of the 6th squad as well as Byakuya's grandfather.

"Good afternoon, sir." Namiko greeted.

"I see you've been training with my dear grandson. Are you considering to enter the Soul Reaper Academy? I have already enrolled Byakuya in upon his request. You should start signing up soon, else your spot might be taken and you have to wait another year."

"What! You registered without me?" Namiko cringed and scowled at the boy.

Byakuya just gave her the "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" look and headed into the Kuchiki manor.

"Sorry sir, but I have to return back to my quarters. Good bye and take care!" She bowed to the Kuchiki head before flying off to the Ukitake house.

* * *

_"Tch, I cannot believe that Kuchiki already wants to go to the Academy so quickly! Doesn't he want to brush up his skills first? And he didn't tell me! We practically grew up together, how can we keep the friendship if he doesn't even tell me anything? Does he even regard me as a friend! Ah I bet his putting on airs just because he's in a noble family. Look out Kuchiki, you don't know what I can do! You may be from nobility but your honor and pride and whatever you have will be your downfall!"_ Namiko cursed under her breath.

"Oh, it's Captain Unohana!" Namiko jumped.

She had always admired the lady. Either because she carried herself in a respectful manner or she was just a great healer. Everyone in Seireitei looked up to her. Namiko continued watching the lady as she healed a soul reaper who looked really banged up. When Unohana was done she smiled and left to another room.

"Wow... So amazing, she's so kind and gentle. So strong and so beautiful! And her healing skills are just so impressive." Without knowing what she was doing, Namiko entered the 4th division barracks and followed the Captain around.

"Unohana-san, may I speak to you for a while?"

"Sure. What is it Captain Ukitake?"

_Eh? What was her brother doing here? I better hide somewhere before he sees me! But why is he talking to her as though they're so close? Hmm hmm maybe there's something going on! Aha, I knew it I'm such a genius!_ She laughed to herself.

When she saw that her brother left, she continued following the tall lady without any idea what she was doing. Suddenly, she turned around and Namiko's heart jumped out of her chest.

She really shouldn't be sneaking around in some other squad's barracks especially with the squad that's busy 24/7.

"Hello Namiko, I realise that you have been following me around. Is there anything you want?" The 4th Division Captain asked her.

"I, er.. er... came to see how Squad 4 operates!"

"I see." Unohana smiled, clearly seeing through Namiko's lie.

"Well, your brother was here earlier. He told me that he'll like you to join Squad 4 after you graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy."

"My brother did? Oh that's right! I have something to ask him about the enrollment to the school. See you around ma'am and thank you!" Namiko took off in a jiffy and sped through the halls to catch up with her brother.

Once she had caught sight of her brother, she yelled for him to stop. Namiko then jumped onto her brother's back and his hands slid into the piggyback position to lift his sister.

"Yes Namiko? And what are you doing in the Squad 4 quarters?"

"That's not important right now! Hey hey! Can I register for the Soul Reaper Academy? I wanna join Miss Unohana's Squad as soon as possible! And, and did you hear? Byakuya's already enrolled into it! And he didn't tell me! How fair is that! And I thought we were friends."

Jyushiro snickered and simply told her his plans for her. All this time Namiko was grinning with excitement and couldn't wait till the term started. It was going to be an interesting time.

* * *

***Kaien hadn't been asked to become a lieutenant yet so you can see how far back this actually is.**

**** I took the incantation from the English Dubbed version, please don't kill me for this :( **

**Did anyone get the puny part where Namiko fired Byakurai at Byakuya? Hehehe maybe it's just me because I'm lame that way! I always thought those two names sounded so similar. Oh and if you all are confused, Namiko looks up to Kaien as a big brother and doesn't like him in the brother complex way! Was just thinking that some people might have mistaken it oopps.**

**I was really trying to make Namiko sound like a little naive kid and for Byakuya, well I would think that he was already proud when he was a kid. Also, I was thinking of how to make Namiko less Mary-Sueish or is this good enough? In my old account where I wrote stories for other anime, people were telling me that my OCs were usually a Mary Sue. I'm trying to fix that so please tell me if I had succeeded. Thank you :)**

**So that was the introduction, what do you think? Was it too cliche? Were the characters OOC? If so, who? Was there too many dialogues? Tell me because I need your feedback! Your reviews are important to me because it tells me what my reader wants so I can try to accomodate to their needs. Thank you once again for reading Chapter 1 of "The Drops Within Sakura Petals". Have a lovely day. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Thanks for clicking on the second chapter for The Drops Within Sakura Petals. Really grateful for your support :)**

**Reply to lovebyakuya4ever:Hey, thanks for reviewing! I intended for Byakuya to be about 12 years old and Namiko to be about 11. But I guess the age doesn't really matter in the Soul Society huh? Thanks so much, it really means a lot to me since people have been telling me that my OCs are usually Mary-Sues so thanks a lot! :)  
**

**Hope you all will enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**[EDITED 22/9/2013]**

* * *

_**Welcome new students, to Soul Reaper Academy! You are now part of a proud tradition, a unique school dedicated to building the stealth forces of the Gotei 13 of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school.**_

"Heh, sounds like someone right?" Namiko smirked as she walked with Byakuya to the Advanced Class.

"Enough with it. We're now special students, you need to behave like one too. Please don't shame me in front of everyone. My honor and my pride will never get wasted by someone like you." Byakuya told her calmly as he walked towards the Special Advanced Class door.

_Ah he's done it again. Why does he always go into his 'Noble Mode' whenever we are in front of other people. I just want to strangle him so bad! All he does is ramble on about his pride and his honor and his clan and his whatever. Seriously Byakuya! Can't you speak of other things! You are ticking me off so bad!_

"Let me introduce myself, students, my name is Gengoro Ounabara. I'm also pleased to inform you that of all the incoming freshman, your test scores of the entrance exams were the highest. In other words, welcome to the Advanced Class! Congratulations! Of course that means the expectations for you are higher as well. You must train hard and strive hard to not only serve your future squad but excel in your various pursuits. The first thing I need you all to do is to introduce yourselves one by one. All of you are going to work together sooner or later so it is better if you form good solid relationships right now. Alright, that guy at the corner you can start by saying your name and which squad you're interested in."

"My name is Soutaru Hiashi I'm interested in Squad 3."

...

And finally it was Namiko's turn.

'What, she's just a kid! How can she come to such a class!' Such and such were on the lips of several of Namiko's classmates.

Namiko ignored those murmurings and stated, " My name is Ukitake Namiko, I would like to serve in Squad 4 one day."

The whole room burst out in laughter. No one really thought that strong shinigamis should serve in the healing squad. If you are strong, you should serve in the front lines and not be a coward, hiding behind the scenes doing the patching up and everything. So the outburst of laughter was a natural reaction to Namiko's claim on serving in Squad 4.

"I don't see what's wrong with that. Why are all of you laughing?" a voice came from the entrance of the class.

The students all turned to face the direction where the voice came from. There stood the newly-appointed lieutenant of Squad 13, Shiba Kaien.

"Look! It's the prodigy of the school!"

"Yeah! He's the one who finished the 6-year curriculum in two years!"

Gengoro-sensei raised his hand, indicating that he wanted them to be silent.

"As far as the Head Captain is concerned, it doesn't matter if you serve under Squad 11 or Squad 4. As long as you dedicate your life to serving the Gotei 13, and fight to protect the things you want and love. It really doesn't matter."

As Kaien spoke, many of those who were laughing and mocking Namiko earlier had their heads down. For he was right.

When Kaien left the class, the introduction continued. When it was Byakuya's turn, everyone held great respect for the kid as he stood up in elegance and spoke with confidence. They were so impressed it made a vein pop on Namiko's forehead.

_What! He gets all the applause while I get all the laughing and insults. And goodness, we're only 1 year apart! So what if he's from the nobles. This is so annoying!  
_

"I believe we're done here. Go back and read up on your kidou spells. We will be practicing on that tomorrow so you better come prepared. I expect nothing less from the Advanced Class. See you all."

Namiko practically zoomed out of the room when Gengoro-sensei said "See you." for the other students were crowding around Byakuya and he was obviously pretending that he was unperturbed by it. She wanted to find Kaien to thank him for what he said.

From afar, she spotted a figure with purplish black hair and immediately recognized who he was.

"KAIEN-NI!" Namiko yelled as she jumped onto his back.

"Ah Namiko, how was your day?" Kaien asked as he put his hands in a position to better balance the girl on his back.

Namiko hugged Kaien's back tighter and whispered, " Thank you so much Kaien-ni! Thank you for stepping in, I thought I was gonna be a laughing stock."

Kaien smiled and simply said, "There's no need to thank me, you silly little girl. Any other seated officer of the Gotei 13 would have said the same thing. I was just there because the Captain wanted me to go and check on the new students, especially you."

"Jyushirou-ni did? Hehe, thank you Kaien-ni! Oh oh, by the way, the teacher said that we would be doing kidou practice tomorrow! I can't wait to show them what I've got, they're not going to look down at me just because I'm a kid!"

"Right, they're going to be blown away by you so I expect you to perform and do your best alright. Don't let me or the captain down!"

"Hehe yup! Will you be coming again tomorrow?"

"Nope, Squad 13 has gotten new orders for a mission so I'm afraid I can't. I'm sure you're do fine anyway, we all have faith in you." Kaien reassured her with a confident smile.

* * *

"Group 1 to the line, you will now demonstrate Hado."

Namiko stood up and faced the target.

Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, dig your claws on the walls of sinless dreams! Hado 33, Soukatsui!

Namiko's blue fire ball completely demolished the target in front of her, earning her several respectful glances compared to the mockery she received yesterday.

"Not too bad huh, Namiko?" Byakuya smirked.

"We'll see how you do, little Kuchiki. It's your turn, now go!" Namiko pushed the boy forward.

When the second group had released their kido, it was Byakuya's one which stood out the most. It wasn't as good as Namiko's but it was way better than the other older students. But the thing that piqued Namiko's anger was the gazes that they gave to Byakuya, gazes that were concentrated with high regard for the noble boy. They were so different from those respectful glances she received

It wasn't that Namiko wanted recognition or anything. But she was simply just upset that Byakuya got better treatment than her when she was obviously so much more skilled in Kidou.

* * *

The following days were just days filled with more and more Hado and Baukudo practice. As much as Namiko hated the nobility treatment Byakuya was getting, she had to admit that she still loved the practices. However, like always, good things have to end. Soon, it was time for the lessons that Namiko feared the most with all her heart, Zanjutsu lessons.

Before her turn, Byakuya had beaten a lean and muscular student hands down. Everyone was amazed at his strength and ability to use a katana so efficiently. The pressure was now on her, and she knew she would be laughed at, like the first day of school.

"Next, Ukitake Namiko and Soutaru Hiashi. Please come forward."

Namiko's hands were shaking and she could feel her heart in her throat. She was at a lost, unsure of what to do. Before she could even think, her opponent charged forward and attempted to strike her.

Hands still trembling, she gripped her Katana and tried to block out the attack.

Her eyes were a little teary and she looked like she was about to cry.

Hiashi pulled his katana back and swung it to hit her side. Fortunately for the girl, she was agile and she could move really quickly due to her many catching sessions with the Kuchiki kid and Shihoin Clan Head.

She knew she stood no chance to win Hiashi but she tried anyway. Using her katana, she struck at the guy relentlessly but despite her efforts, Hiashi was able to predict her movements and dodge her lashes. Finally, Hiashi's attacks were proven to be way stronger more accurate as he knocked Namiko to the ground, claiming his victory.

The match ended with the other students going "Oh.. she's just good at kidou that's all. So unimpressive..." as well as flashes with looks of disdain on their faces.

Namiko just hung her head down and she ran out, with Byakuya's eyes following her every move as she wiped the tears of her face.

* * *

"Ah kid, watch where you're going!" mumbled a tall man with long blonde hair and slit eyes.

"Sorry.." Namiko apologized to the man for bumping into him.

"Don't even know how ya can bump into someone as tall as me. Oh you are Ukitake's sister rig-" He couldn't continue as he saw the girl crying, with her hair in a mess and her tears all over her face. The girl was wearing the red shinigami academy uniform which was covered with a fair bit of dirt.

"Un-Uncle Shinji." She stammered as she greeted the man.

Hirako Shinji bit his lip. He didn't really like kids. They were noisy and screamy and most of all, annoying. But he didn't know what to do with a kid crying in front of him. He couldn't possibly flash step away right? So he simply took the girl's hand and brought her to the park of his squad* and there they sat on a bench.

"So, what happened, kid." He tried. He really really tried. If Hiyori ever learnt of this he would be the joke of the month.

And then Namiko started explaining about her Kidou skills and her Zanjutsu skills. Finally she ended saying, "It's like I'm not good enough to be Byakuya's friend. He's so good at everything and I'm not good at anything."

"Nah... I don't think that's true. You aren't friends with someone just because you are as good as he is. You aren't friends with someone just because you and him excel at the same things. I don't think that's what friendship is about. Although he is a Kuchiki, and might get very-" Shinji paused and corrected himself, "a little cocky and arrogant sometimes, I'm sure he doesn't allow you to hang around him because you can do this or that. At least, that's what I think y'know?"

"Do you really think so? But he's always giving me the 'I'm-so-disappointed-in-you' look."

"Well, there are different ways that friends show their care for each other. Take me and Hiyori for example, she's a lieutenant and I'm a captain. But we don't let that get in our way when we talk or do things. She still hits me in the head with her sandals and I, well, I just do my thing." Shinji laughed.

"Yeah... Yeah I get it... I think." Namiko looked down and sighed, trying to replay what Shinji had just said to her. Then she remembered something that she needed to do, and maybe Shinji would be able to help her with it.

"Sorry Uncle Shinji, but could you help me with my Zanjutsu and Hakuda? Jyushirou-ni and Kaien-ni are so busy right now..."

"What do you think? Let's go kiddo." Hirako Shinji smirked and stood up, leading her to the Squad 5 training grounds.

* * *

***- well I would think that each squad has a park right? Since Squad 6 has a beautiful cherry blossom garden, or was it the Kuchiki manor? Ahh it doesn't really matter much does it? A park is a nice place to be anyway :3**

**I wonder if Shinji is too OOC here? I'm not sure because we haven't really seen him interact with a kid before other than Gin, which doesn't really count cause it was so brief!  
**

**I'm guessing that Shinji should be free, since there isn't any major crisis happening in the Seireitei so I doubt the squads are busy in anyway. Heh.**

**Any thoughts on the part where Kaien stepped in when the class laughed at Namiko? I thought it was a brotherly act kind of thing, but did you all think it was too much? After all, he's a lieutenant. But I thought that usually the Gotei 13 will send someone to look in on how the freshmen are like so yeah.**

**Please review to tell me what you all think! It's always easier to write more when people review hehe :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, folks.**

******Another chapter -cheers- , I'm quite free for the next few days so I'll probably try to keep up with the writing. My national exams are coming in 3 months time and I'M FREAKING OUT so I might not be able to upload as frequently as I'm able to do so now -sniff- -sniff-. **

**I'm so sorry for not putting up the legend for the previous chapter! I had forgotten about it when I uploaded the chapter to my Docs Manager. It slipped off my mind, I'm so sorry :( **

**lovebyakuya4ever:  
Thank you for your feedback! Yeah I realised too, don't worry I'll include that in this chapter! Alright, I'll try to see how I can better portray to all of you what Namiko's character is like. Thanks for your valued input :)  
**

**Thank you HarunaOno for reviewing as well! **

**Legend:**

"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
Normal words.

**Disclaimer: As always, Bleach doesn't belong to me. Neither does Byakuya, at least not the way my heart belongs to him :(**

* * *

"Your form is too weak!"Shinji hissed as Namiko was sent crashing into the walls of the Squad 5 Training Grounds.

The two had been at it for almost a week now. Ever since Namiko came crying to Shinji, he had agreed to help her to hone her Zanjutsu skills. She was making progress but not as much as Shinji had hoped, but nevertheless there was improvement compared to when she had first started. It wasn't her fault actually, she was still young. She hadn't found the resolve to fight just yet because she probably didn't know what she was fighting for. People in the soul society fought for different reasons. Some fought for peace, some fought to protect others and some just simply fought to bring themselves joy and pleasure.

"Get up, Namiko! Stop stalling, how much time do you want to waste?" Hiyori commanded.

Hiyori had learnt of the training sessions that Shinji was giving her and since she was free at the moment, she decided to help the girl with her Hakuda skills. The young girl had asked Hiyori in such a tone that made Hiyori soften up. She promised to help her and had also stated that she would be really strict and would give no leeway to her.

Namiko panted as she got to her feet, she grabbed her zanpaktou and charged at Shinji, trying to land a hit on the man.

"Your attacks are too soft. It doesn't reflect your intention to kill!"

"Kill? I don't want to kill you!" Namiko whined in confusion.

"Listen, you brat. If you ever want to improve your damn Zanjutsu, you gotta strike with the mentality that you are going to kill the person. Or else it will never work. You hear me? Never!" Hiyori lectured as she grabbed the girl's head and faced her.

"Hmmm, how to put it so an idiot like you can understand... It's like there's a mosquito flying around you, and you know you've gotta get rid of it if not it will suck your sweet little blood and have you scratching your days away. If you hit it too softly, it will wiggle out of your palm and bite you, that's why you've gotta hit it with all you got to kill it once and for all. Do you get it you brainless idiot?" Shinji explained.

_I think I get it.. But how can you think that way when the one you're attacking is your comrade? This is so difficult!_

"Can I see how you two do it first?" Namiko kindly requested.

Now Namiko didn't know whether the both of them agreed just to help her grasp the concept of fighting or just because the duo loved launching attacks on one another. Either way she still got what she wanted.

Namiko watched intensely as Shinji and Hiyori sparred in front of her. Hiyori sent a flying kick towards the man and Shinji dodged, grabbing onto the leg heading towards him, pulling it and finally launching his fist into her stomach.

"Is that all you got you yellow-haired freak? Are you mocking me?" Hiyori bellowed as she shunpo-ed past him and knocked him in the back.

"I GET IT NOW!"

The shout from the background interrupted their fight and they turned to the brown-haired little girl.

"Well, prove it. Let's test it." Shinji whistled as he threw Namiko her katana.

_I don't know if I got it right but if I'm not wrong, the two are able to fight so hard because they 'respect' their opponent enough to not hold back. If they held back, then maybe the other person might think that he/she is not worthy enough for a full-on scale battle. I understand that now and that is why..._

Namiko landed a hit on Shinji's shoulder.

_I am able to attack him with all I've got._

"I'm impressed, little one. Now you're set, you can finally kick some Kuchiki ass. Don't tell them I said that okay?" Shinji grinned at the girl, proud that their (mostly his) teaching had paid off.

Namiko bowed in thanks and surprised them by giving each of them a tight hug before running back to the academy.

* * *

"Alright students, make sure you get lots of rest today. Tomorrow you Advanced Class students will be going to the secluded area of the Soul Society to fight hollows. So you better gear up and catch up on some sleep today." Gengoro-sensei reminded them.

When the bell rang, Namiko turned to the Kuchiki sitting next to her and challenged him, "Watch out tomorrow, you'll see how much I've grown."

"What? See how lousy you've grown? No problem."

It was funny how Byakuya hadn't grown out from the teasing, childish, flustered kid that he had always been even after telling Namiko to behave like an Advanced Class student.

"That'll be you. Hopefully I don't get stuck in the same team with someone like you." Namiko teased as she stuck on her tongue at Byakuya before hurrying off to find Shinji and Hiyori.

"Uncle Shinji! Hiyori-neesan!" She shouted albeit too carelessly. She failed to realize in time that they were walking with the other captains and lieutenants and there she was disrespectfully calling the seated officers.

"Ahh! Little brat, it's you! And why am I an 'Uncle' when she's almost the same age as me and you call her 'nee-san'. It's not too fair right?"

"That's cause you look old, idiot." Hiyori snorted.

"What did you say?!"

"Captain Hirako, with all due respect, it's time for us to head for the meeting that the Head Captain has called us to attend. We might be late at this rate." a kind, gentle and deceiving voice sounded behind Shinji.

Namiko looked past Shinji to find a tall built man with brown hair and black glasses. His friendly face sent her cold shivers down her spine. He looked so... fake.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Stop nagging, Sousuke. Alright little brat, whaddya' want? I have a meeting to go to."

"Oh- no nothing! Just that tomorrow we're gonna fight some hollows in Rukongai and it's time to showcase what I learnt from the both of you. So I just... wanted to thank you all first for getting me ready for tomorrow's test.." Namiko explained shyly.

"You little idiot. There's no need to say thank you. Just kick some butt tomorrow alright? We can't say Kuchiki because Captain Ginrei Kuchiki is there.." Hiyori told her, whispering the last bit just for Namiko's benefit, pointing towards the front.

Namiko smiled her wide smile and waved them goodbye, tomorrow would surely be filled with excitement.

* * *

"Jyushi-ni! Kaien-ni! I'm off! See you all soon!" Namiko greeted her white haired and her disheveled purple haired brothers.

Namiko skipped her way to the academy, dancing with joy in her heart. She really couldn't wait to see the astounded looks of her fellow classmates when they had seen how much she had progressed ever since that time where she embarrassed herself in front of the whole class. Today was gonna be great!

Another thing which created the sense of happiness within Namiko was that they would be receiving their shinigami swords today. The ones they had to train and fight with to learn the name of their zanpaktou. She really look forward to learning who he/she/it was, what kind of animal/person/plant it was like and so on.

"Okay, listen up, listen up, all of you! You will now receive a slip of paper. On the paper would be a certain pattern, you need to find two other member who have the same pattern as you do. Then, stand in rows of three over here. Afterwards, you will each be assigned a seated officer from each squad as your guide. They will not help you in exterminating the hollows but will come to your aid when they realize that you are in danger. We are fighting against real hollows from Hueco Mundo, so please wake up your idea if you think this is like some field trip. Each team will have to kill a minimum of 5 hollows. Do not worry, the hollows that we attract are not so difficult to purify. But you must give your best no matter how weak the enemy is. Now, go and find your team members."

Namiko stared at the pattern in her hand, it looked familiar somewhat.. She flipped it around, ah! It was the insignia of Squad 13, a snow drop. She remembered seeing it somewhere in the Squad 13 barracks before. What did Byakuya get I wonder? She leaned over his shoulder and peeked at his paper. What! Why are they in the same team? He didn't have enough luck to pick up the Squad 6 insignia? Tsk, this was so troublesome.

"Of all people." She mulled.

"My sentiments exactly." That voice! That was the voice of the person who defeated her during the Zanjutsu lesson the other day.

She turned and recognized him as Soutaru Hiashi.

"Ughhh why?"

"Are you complaining because you're under me?" a soothing and gentle voice can from her right.

There stood Miyako Shiba, the beautiful wife of Kaien-ni, and also, the third seat of her brother's squad.

"Miyako-neesan! Yay!" Namiko gave her a quick hug before standing in position.

_Tch, I'm stuck with two children. What kind of life do I have? And one of them is a weakling! At least the Kuchiki kid ain't so bad. But this girl! She's just.. ugh. _Hiashi mocked in his mind.

"If you are all ready, let's move out to Rukongai, District 88."

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next chapter! It's gonna get real interesting (at least to me) from here on :) So please stick with me as I continue to write! I promise that the chapters will get longer! Right now the chapters are hovering around the 2000 mark so I'll do my best to make it longer. Or would you prefer it shorter? Tell me in your reviews!  
**

**Hopefully I made Shinji and Hiyori more in-character this time in the chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of The Drops Within Sakura Petals, as always, please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Two weeks, I'm really sorry :(  
**

**School just started like two weeks ago and everything just got busy you see. I know this ain't much of an excuse, but I hope you guys accept it anyway. I typed most of this on my phone so you can see that some parts might have spelling errors and such. I HAVE been thinking about the story just couldn't find the time get on the computer and sort everything out.**

**School's been so busy, the work's definitely piling up and the teachers aren't helping by telling me how many more days or weeks I have left till my international exams. Sigh, life as a student is just so difficult. I have a Chemistry and History test tomorrow and argh I haven't even studied oh no I might just flunk. But hey I think writing and sorting out my chapter sounds more interesting and that's why I'm here instead of being at that stupid desk burying my head into books and all.**

**Okay sorry for the rant, I just needed to get that out for a while. A longer chapter as a form of apology. :(  
**

**Disclaimer: Meh, Bleach doesn't belong to me. Never.**

* * *

The Advanced Class of the Soul Reaper Academy proudly made their way to the deserted district of Rukongai. Word around had been that the Seireitei bought over that district, which was used solely for 'training lessons' such as Hollow extermination. No one was allowed to enter. Why it had no name was a mystery since there were supposedly only 80 districts. One could not help but wonder why they didn't call it District 81 instead.

It was around evening when the freshmen passed by District 78, Inuzuri. A girl with short black hair and purple eyes caught Namiko's eye. The girl wore a yellow-orange kimono with a black obi. It was dirty from the dust on the street and it looked a little torn. But what interested Namiko was the sound of the flute she was playing. It gave off a really soothing tone that calmed the heart. Why a girl so talented with the flute was doing in a District like Inuzuri was something Namiko didn't really understand. But the way she played the melody caught Namiko's heart. She turned to look at Byakuya, who was also looking in the same direction. Funny, Byakuya wasn't really someone who was interesting in people, much less people who came from despicable districts like Inuzuri. Perhaps it was the flute.

As they continued their way to District 88, and as the state of the streets looked grimmer and grimmer, something tugged at Namiko's heart. She never stepped a foot in Rukongai before much less Districts like 78, 79 and 80. Having been 'born' in the Seireitei, Namiko couldn't even begin to imagine how life was like in the dirty streets of Rukongai. Sure, she had heard stories from the soul reapers in her brother's squad about how horrible the state of living was in Rukongai and how thankful they were to have strong enough reiatsu to be a Soul Reaper. Having now experienced the gravity of the terrible standard of living, she couldn't help but feel a little bit mad.

Why aren't the Soul Reapers helping these people lead better lives? Even after having gone through how life was like here, can't they step out of their comfort zone as Soul Reapers and lend a hand to these people?

That day, she swore in her heart, that after graduating from the Academy, she would work hard and use part of her salary to rebuild the broken lives of the people living in the poorer districts.

"Alright students, we've reached District 88." Gengoro-sensei's voice broke her train of thought and she quickly regained her serious face.

They were told to rest a day in their tents and the actual extermination would begin tomorrow morning. Until then, they were free to do whatever they wanted as long as they stayed within the district.

"We should start discussing our tactics before we break." Hiashi suggested, no, demanded.

Namiko sighed, all she really wanted to do now was go to the river bank and watch the stars.

* * *

Earlier that day in Seireitei, Squad 9 had been given orders to investigate the cause of the evaporating souls in Rukongai. Until now, there had been no reports sent by the squad, which caused great worry among the other members of Squad 9.

It was already nightfall, if no one was reporting back, it meant that something happened to the team that was sent out to investigate. The Head Captain was wondering what to do when at that moment, a report came from the stealth force that the reiatsu of the team of investigators had completely disappeared. The old man commanded for word to be sent out to all captains to gather for an emergency Captain's meeting.

It was decided that Shinji, Love, Rose, Lisa and Hachigen would go forth and deal with the danger.

The tensions within the Seireitei started to rise as the Captains felt the pressure of the dire situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at District 88, Hiashi, Byakuya and Namiko were still discussing their 'strategy'. Not exactly discussing, for Hiashi was trying to be the boss of the three and give them instructions, since he was the oldest.

Namiko really thought that the guy didn't know his place. She wondered what Byakuya was thinking about, wondering why he didn't use his 'status' to shut the annoying Hiashi up.

When the meeting finally came to an end, Namiko grabbed onto Byakuya and dragged him up, asking that he should follow her to the river bank.

"Man, I couldn't wait to get away from him. He wouldn't stop talking and talking and talking! Who does he think he is anyway!" Namiko sighed in relief as they left far enough from the tent to not be heard by Hiashi.

"You sound confident." Byakuya spoke.

"Huh, what? Of course I do, I've been training, why wouldn't I?"

_You were crying the other day._ Byakuya didn't want to say anything, because he knew Namiko was trying hard not to bring that scene up and cause any awkwardness between the two.

"Hey Kuchiki! I noticed you were staring at a girl in District 78 today! Care to share?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Perhaps I should tell Daddy Sojun-sama!*" Namiko giggled. She really was a kid after all.

Byakuya simple ignored the girl and walked to the patch of grass near the bank. He removed his hair tie and laid on the grass, although it wasn't as comfortable as the one at the Kuchiki manor, nevertheless it was still grass. The idiotic girl had been right. He was intrigued by the petite, short-haired girl at Inuzuri. The way she played the flute was the way his mother had done so when she was still around. Father, or Daddy Sojun to Namiko, had kept his wife's flute in a glass casing in the Kuchiki manor. He hadn't heard the sound of a flute in a long time, and that girl could play it so perfectly. And she looked really beautiful playing it. All that time in the tent with Hiashi going through strategy after strategy, his mind had been stayed on the girl. He really should get Father to employ her for the cherry-blossom viewing session next Spring.

* * *

The next morning, the hollow extermination test began.

With a crush of a coin, hollows started appearing in District 88. The rules were to kill at least 3 hollows and the rest would be dealt with by the seated officers. Each group was bounded by a certain area and a barrier blockaded that location off.

Namiko's group was assigned to the Southern part of the District. She was worried, worried that she might not be as good as the other two but nonetheless she knew that if she gave her all, she wouldn't regret it. Namiko knew that she didn't want to disappoint Shinji - and Byakuya for that matter. She knew that somewhere deep down, Byakuya might actually hold some anticipation to see what she could do. This time, they weren't fighting against each other, they were fighting together.

* * *

"Alright, one down!" Miyako cheered for the team.

Despite the fact that no one actually listened to Hiashi's strategic plan, the battle against the hollows were actually going rather smoothly.

Namiko was trying her best to keep up with her two partners. Although Shinji had trained her up well, he did say that she wasn't at her maximum potential, but to be unable to keep up with even her team mates was just plain ridiculous. The way they gracefully swung their swords made Namiko look no less than a silly fool doing hand exercises.

She really wasn't cut out for zanjutsu and she knew that.

"Let's hurry, the next one is just nearby." Hiashi instructed as he jumped from tree to tree.

The two other students who had been trained to use shunpo, courtesy of Yoruichi Shihoin, zoomed off to their target, leaving the arrogant Hiashi's mouth hanging open.

Namiko turned to Byakuya and the two shared a look. Both of them flash stepped to the sides of the hollow and fired their kidou;

"Hado No. 33, Soukatsui!" Namiko yelled with victory in her eyes.

"Hado No. 4, Byakurai!" The seemingly alike name student spoke cooly.

The hollows that the bait attracted were really shaming the name of hollows indeed. They were so weak that the two kidou spells without incantations finished off one at a go. True, the duo who fired them were highly trained in kidou, with one being explicitly splendid at it. However, that also meant that they were higher than the rest of the other groups, who were struggling to take down their first hollow.

"Oi, what happened to the plan?"

"Hiashi-sama, no one gives a poop about your plan as long as we get to kill them!" Namiko rolled her eyes.

Hiashi gave Namiko an irritated look and scooted off to find the next Hollow.

Miyako chuckled from the tree. They were going to be outstanding shinigami one day. She could see it in their eyes. The power and the confidence needed to be instilled in all soul reapers represented the core of both Byakuya and Namiko's being.

Not far away, a dinosaur like structure was standing in the midst of the trees howling and slamming it's tail, crushing the rocky terrain in that area. It's white mask planted on it's head reached all the way to the back of it's tail, crafting it's shape into a t-rex. The hollow had dirty green skin and sharp claws protruding at the end of it's demon-like fingers. The howling hollow spotted and sensed the spiritual pressure of the hazel-browned hair girl in the vicinity and slowly made it's way to her direction.

However, Namiko was focused on locating the spiritual pressure of the hollow that she had sensed and failed to notice the creature that was approaching her.

"Should I step in now? Oh but this is part of the training right?" Miyako debated in her head.

"Namiko, behind you!" Byakuya called out.

Before she could even face the hollow, Namiko was sent flying backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it didn't seem to come. Instead, she could feel the masculinity of a body that her back was pressing against. And then it hit her that she had been protected from breaking her back and possibly injuring some organs in het body.

"Byakuya! Oh no, are you alright? Sorry!" Namiko gasped, concern in her voice.

Byakuya looked like he was pain, well obviously it had to hurt, having to shelter the impact of the punch from a hollow and Namiko's flying body, it wasn't easy.

Namiko quickly got up and allowed the boy to breathe properly. She realised that the hollows that they had been fighting we clearly the easier ones. They had been lucky, but this, the last one that they had to defeat, didn't look like it would back down without a fight.

"Hiashi! Where are you?"

With a swing of his sword, the hollow's arm flew in the opposite direction.

"Didn't I tell you all to follow the plan!" Hiashi hissed in annoyance as he 'came to the rescue'.

"Stop acting all high and mighty. We need to finish this fella off!"

"Hey Byakuya, are you alright to stand?"

Byakuya didn't reply, he simply got up. He couldn't let the arrogant older guy look down on him. He was in pain, but he had to bear with it.

"How bout we do this? You two can distract it from the front and meanwhile I'll fire my kidou at it from the back. However I need some time to do my incantation." Namiko suggested.

"Yeah whatever. We just need to finish it off and our quota is met right. Let's get this done and over with."

Byakuya didn't need to show his approval through words, he simply gripped his sword and moved towards the dinosaur-hollow to tell them that he understood the plan.

With one arm gone, the hollow was even more aggressive and started to swing it's tail and arm at the two students in front of it.

While the guys were fending off the hollow, Namiko prepared her incantation to fire her kidou.

"Bones of beast scattered far and wide.."

"Shit, we can't hold off much longer. It's so damn strong." Hiashi cursed under his breath.

"I will attack his arm and in that opening, you will thrust your blade into his side." Byakuya responded and begin battling against the hollow's remaining arm.

"Now!" He called out to Hiashi as he shunpo-ed back.

Hiashi shoved his blade into the chest of the hollow, throwing it into hysteria as it howled it's pain away.

"... Hado 63, Raikoho!" Namiko allowed the beam of yellow-gold energy ball fly into the back of the hollow, eradicating it's existence instantly.

"Yes! We're done!" She cheered in excitement.

* * *

"Well done all of you, the hollow extermination exercise is complete. You may now head back to your quarters, report at 8.30am tomorrow in class. You will be given your report slip on how well you have done today. You are dismissed."

Namiko rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the 13th Division and she stopped in her tracks. Something... wasn't right. It was too quiet for a cooling evening. Normally, soul reapers would be seen moving around at this time, either on duty or dead drunk. But it was just a quiet and eerie silence that filled the whole area. The fourteen-year old girl was terrified. She gripped the sides of her uniform tightly, afraid that something might happen if she didn't hold on to anything.

"Namiko." The girl jumped out of her skin before responding.

It was Byakuya. The boy looked as clueless about what was going on as she did.

"Shit Byakuya, what's going on?" Namiko was in a state of panic. She clung onto Byakuya's arm as tight as she could.

It could be an assassin prowling in the dark in Seireitei, or it could be a hollow. But then, if it was a hollow, it would have been howling. Something was going on and Namiko guessed that she probably wouldn't really like it.

"We should just head back." Byakuya decided and disappeared in a flash with Namiko holding onto his arm.

They reappeared at the 13th Division. There, she saw Kaien in the headquarters, trying to finish up all the paperwork that was left.

"Kaien-ni!" Namiko squealed as she released the grip she had on Byakuya.

"Oh Namiko." Kaien looked up, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked, sensing something was up.

"A lot. You should start by finding your brother at the 4th Division."

"Byakuya, please please please can you go with me?" Namiko requested with teary eyes.

He knew he couldn't say no. Namiko hardly pleaded for anything and maybe he would see his dad or grandfather on the way.

With that, they quickly left and searched for the captain of the 13th squad in the 4th division.

* * *

It was pouring. The rain was pattering against the windows and the brick roof of the fourth division. In fact, it was raining all over the Soul Society. The rain was never a good sign, not for Namiko at least. Rain was always accompanied with the melody of sadness. It always rained when someone died. It always poured when her heart was in turmoil.

As far back as she could remember, when Namiko was still alive in the World of the Living, it rained whenever something bad happened. The first storm of her life came when she had lost her dog, Kuro. They were out on a walk in the streets. She had sighted something that caught her eye. A daisy. She loved daisies, her bedroom wallpaper was filled with daisies and so were her bedsheets. Namiko couldn't resist the urge to pluck the flower from the patch of grass. She had let Kuro out of her sight when that happened. When she had plucked 5 stems in her hand, he was already gone. The hazel brown colored dog was nowhere to be seen. And then, it began to rain. Drops of water slapped her cheeks as she ran down the pavement looking for Kuro. And she never found him.

That was why Namiko hated the rain. Even now, when she had gone to the Soul Society. The rain was an omen. Something she really didn't want to see or feel for that matter.

"Ah, Namiko-chan." One of the squad 4 members greeted.

"If you are looking for Captain Ukitake, he is in the room on the left."

Namiko's eyes grew ten times bigger. Her brother was warded? What happened to him? He wasn't even on the front lines of a mission! Her brother had never really 'stayed' at the 4th division as much as she could remember. He was always in that room of the squad, lying on a light blue futon, resting with his white hair sprawled on the wooden floor.

Byakuya watched the girl beside him shake to the ground, and he didn't know what to do. What would be expected of the heir of the Kuchiki clan to do in cases like this he wondered. Was he supposed to say things like, "Don't worry, I'll call for the best treatment."? Wasn't the best treatment already Unohana Retsu? So what was he supposed to tell her then?

Instead of wondering, Byakuya did the only thing the fourteen-year-old him would have done. He put his hand on her shoulder and pressed her hand against his chest. It was awkward, but that was really all he could do.

They slowly made their way to Jyushirou's room. There laid the white-haired man, attached to a machine, which was supposed to help him breathe properly.

"Namiko-chan. You're here." Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of squad 7 nodded at her.

"I suppose you want to know what happened." He asked in a matter of fact manner.

"Of course."

"Oh hey there Kuchiki. Didn't see ya back there." Shunsui acknowledged.

The two simply looked at him.

"Well, you know how Squad 9 was deployed to go find out what happened to the disappearing souls of Rukongai? The issue kind of got out of hand. Many people were killed in the process. That includes my dear Lisa too... Anyway, yo-

"Who. Who got... killed?"

"All of them. The ones who were sent before, and the ones who were sent after. Captain Hirako, Love, Rose... The lieutenant of squad 12..." He looked away as he recited the names.

Namiko fell to the floor as she heard the names. Shinji? And Hiyori? Weren't they just smiling to her a while back? Why.. Why did they disappear?

Shunsui took a breath and continued, "Well, your brother did try to go, but since it was such a chilly evening and he was already sick, then this happened."

"No.. no..." Namiko sobbed as she scratched the floor with her hands in frustration while Byakuya simply looked at her with confused eyes.

* * *

*** Sojun Kuchiki is Byakuya's father for those of you wouldn't don't know. It's in the manga! Anyway, since we don't know much about Sojun, I thought I can play him into a loving-caring father character. Of course, since Byakuya and Namiko are close, in a way, Sojun treats Namiko like a daughter too. So yeah, hope you get the idea!**

**Can you all make a guess as to who that short girl is? I'm sure you all can figure it out! The fluffy stuff for Byakuya and Namiko will have to wait.. At least until someone passes away. -hint-hint- **

**We're almost done with the past part of the story. We're progressing to the Hisana arc of this story! I'm still quite excited and scared as to how Hisana will turn out for this story of mine. And do you guys think that I should include Hiashi in the further part of the story? I kind of just put him here to fill up the three-man team thing heh. So tell me whaddya think!**

**Oh, by the way, I made a slight edit to my first chapter about Namiko's training whereabouts, so that it'll fit this story. You'll understand as the chapters go, it has a big part to play with Namiko. And yes, the flute has something to do with the short hair girl and Byakuya as well! Just wait and see. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**My tests went rather well so I'm happy enough to put up a new chapter! We're already done with the Academy days part, so now we'll progress to some new stuff. I hope this chapter will be to your liking because I tried to cut down on dialogues and made it more 'thought-ish'. I read through my past chapters and realised that I have been using dialogues way more than a normal author usually would. I still remember when I was 8 and my English teacher said that an essay should only have two dialogues tops. So I kind of broke the rule with reckless abandon. -sniff-**

**I kind of had a bad day when I was writing the story mid-way so I apologize if some parts are not to your liking. I spilled Iodine solution all over my pile of homework and I had to redo EVERYTHING. It was so maddening that I decided to write to blow some steam off so yeah.**

**So here's the new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it and thank you _HarunaOno_ for your faithful reviews! You really made my day on the day of my tests when I read my email which notified me of a new review! Also, thanks to those who had favourited this story and followed it. These notifications really got me pumped up and rejuvenated. :)**

**Enough babbling, here's the story!**

**And I still don't own Byakuya or Bleach. I do own Ukitake Namiko though! :D**

* * *

It had been 10 years after that treacherous day. Both Byakuya and Namiko had graduated from the Academy. Byakuya had graduated in his third year and Namiko at fourth. It had irked her that Byakuya was so good that he was allowed to graduate half the time needed to complete their training at the Academy. But as the years passed, it didn't matter.

In fact, nothing seemed to matter so much anymore. Her brother had been diagnosed with tuberculosis, it didn't matter. Shinji and Hiyori and the rest were gone, it didn't matter. The Soul Society had been thrown into chaos at that time, it didn't matter. She had learnt about her zanpaktou's true form a year shortly after that, it didn't matter. Byakuya had been interested in some girl employed to play the flute at his manor's cherry blossom viewing festival, it didn't matter as well.

Many things had changed since that day. She had grown up. Both mentally and physically. As Namiko was now, the sides of her hair was braided to the back of her head and secured tightly with an emerald-green ribbon. The remaining part of her hair danced down to the back of her chest in soft curls. She wore the standard Shinigami uniform but with rubber tight black gloves that stretched to the end of her forearm. Instead of putting on sandals and socks, Namiko took to the liking of wearing rubber tight black boots. Namiko had gotten them from Kaien and her brother to congratulate her on graduating.

Currently, Namiko belonged to the 4th division, holding onto the position as the 4th seat. Clearly, she was going to be promoted to lieutenant soon enough as that and the third seat position had been left vacant.

As for Byakuya, he was now the third seat of the 6th division. The 6th was really like the palace of the Kuchikis. Ginrei Kuchiki was still the captain and Sojun Kuchiki was still the lieutenant. And now, the third generation Kuchiki, Byakuya, was the third seat.

The two of them didn't meet as often anymore, each having been assigned their own duties to accomplish. Byakuya was less obnoxious than before, although he hadn't matured fully, he had already developed the air of arrogance in him. He still got worked up over people pulling his hair tie and still had a big reaction over things, although less frequent than before.

Just like she had sworn to do so before, Namiko was now active in donating necessities to the more backward and poor districts like the 78th and 79th district. She had almost immediately found the flute girl that she had seen on her way to the Hollow Extermination site. The girl, whom Namiko now called Hisana, was however not found at Inuzuri, where Namiko last saw her, but at the upper districts like the 14th District. Namiko had accidentally dropped her purse and would have been broke for that month if Hisana hadn't come running up to her and returning it to Namiko hands.

Ever since then, the two had been good friends, with Namiko stopping by to have a short chat with Hisana every time she went to deliver some goods to the other districts.

Namiko had told Byakuya about the girl on one of the nights when Sojun had invited the girl over for dinner.

"She's still playing the flute. Hisana said that she does it to help keep herself alive for a few more days."

"Who's Hisana?' Daddy Sojun had asked.

And that was just how Hisana had been asked to be the music entertainer of the Kuchiki house. Her job was especially important during the cherry blossom viewing season. There was something about the music she played, it was just soothing to the ears and Sojun had approved of her. The elders had their own things to say but not so much as they didn't know that Hisana actually hailed from the 78th district and Namiko made sure not to say a word to Ginrei or the elders. Byakuya knew as well but the man didn't particular mind as he didn't really bother since he was merely an heir.

The three had spent several nights up talking, laughing. Mostly just Namiko and Hisana since Byakuya was to ascertain the role as 'a man with few words' as the heir to the Kuchiki household. Sojun would join them once in a while, usually when he was ill and had to stay in the manor to recuperate. He fairly resembled Jyushirou in terms of health, and he would be sick at least once or twice a month. Hisana had been favored by Sojun, muchly due to the fact that she played the flute almost as well as his late wife.

Byakuya wasn't irritated by the presence of the two ladies, but rather, he was at ease with them. Previously when he was younger and Namiko was sticking to him like a leech, hehad found her rather annoying. But Hisana was a different story. She had a mature sense of humor and said things that Byakuya felt would enlighten the soul, his soul. The young man closely admitted that he might actually like the girl but didn't say it nonetheless.

He would tell her, one day maybe, when the time was right.

* * *

"Byakuya, you are to lead a team out to the North East of Rukongai. It seems there has been reports on people planning a rebel against the Soul Society in that area. You are to go there and investigate. Also, the radar detector has sensed that hollows from Hueco Mundo are headed that way. Eradicate every single one of them. In addition to the team that you have right now, Ukitake Namiko, the 4th Seat of the 4th Squad, will be joining you. She is there to provide any back up that you may need and heal those who might get hurt during the mission. Your team ought to leave within the hour. That is all." Sojun Kuchiki told his son.

"I understand." Byakuya acknowledged as he left to get this squad members to assemble. This was probably going to be an overnight mission. Perhaps for two days or so. He did not really get why they had to send Namiko though. It wasn't as if HIS members would get hurt on a mission with him around. He could easily vanquish all the enemies with his Senbonzakura. In fact, he was close to achieving Bankai already. He could easily manifest his zanpaktou when he wanted to but he rather not. Senbonzakura looked like a girl but he carried the voice of a man. His long hair really confused others about his true gender. Not like Byakuya could complain, but still.

This mission would be accomplished easily. No one really got away with planning against the Soul Reapers. A mission like this simply meant, "Get rid of all who oppose." No complications. With this, he would definitely be in more favor of the elders and Ginrei.

"Don't get too cocky Kuchiki. From what I heard, the mission isn't gonna be THAT easy." Namiko smirked, simply reading Byakuya's mind.

"Why did you think I was called to come? They could just ask a Squad 4 member to tag along."

"If everyone's here, we shall depart." Byakuya called, ignoring what Namiko had just said.

With that, the group of nine moved off to the location.

* * *

The North East of Rukongai was made up of people mostly from District 62 to District 70. The air was indeed filled with suspicion when the team arrived. The outskirts of the North East area was deserted. That could only mean that everyone was gathered at one specific spot, which also meant that the rumors were proved to be correct.

It was already mid-day when they had arrived. Byakuya decided that they were to commence their attack on the second night. As for the first night and second day, they would scout around and figure out all the pieces to the puzzle before deciding on the right course of action.

"Let me help too, I'm familiar with the people around here." Namiko offered.

"Do as you wish."

Namiko sighed inwardly. she hated how Byakuya became so cold and bossy whenever he assumed the role of the leader. God knows what he'll be like when he eventually becomes the head of the Kuchiki clan. She sort of missed the old Byakuya. The one who would still reply to her shouts and arguments. His tone was angrier but more approachable. Right now, Byakuya was like freezing ice water. He was in the middle of turning into a full ice block. His replies were cool and calm and he only warmed up and spoke like he did in the past when he was talking together with Hisana and her.

As Namiko walked deeper into the streets, she wondered why the people of Rukongai wanted to do this. The people living in the 60 and 70s district were relatively poor but not as bad as the ones living at the tail-end. The standard of living in the 76th to 80th district were down right horrible. The houses didn't look like houses and the people looked more like stick-mans rather than souls. So if anyone were to start a rebellion, it should have been the people residing in the 76 to 80th district, and not those who had a (little) better quality of life.

Dressed in the clothes of a commoner, Namiko used some dust from the ground and rubbed it on her face to make her look more like one dwelling on the streets rather than one who came from the Seireitei. She hoped that no one would recognise her.

Alas, after walking for about 30 minutes, she spotted signs of life.

"Hey! What's got you all so lively? I just returned from the 58th District." Namiko lied through her tongue.

"Oh, you don't know? We're almost done with our preparations to concur the arrogant soul reapers. I think Koharu-sama said that we'll be taking action tonight."

"Ah.. Is there anything I can do? I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Namiko said, trying to suppress her horror.

"Can you.. like fight or anything?"

Namiko flexed her arm to reveal the well-built and toned arm muscles. The man then agreed to lend her a bow and some fire arrows later at night to launch their attack.

She then waited a moment before quickly retreating back to where Byakuya and the rest were at.

* * *

"... they all said they didn't know what was going on."

"Yeah, nothing on my end too."

"BYAKUYA! I've got horrible news!" Namiko barged into the room panting.

She quickly recounted what she had gathered to Byakuya's squad mates and when she was done, Byakuya had already formulated a plan to carry out.

Namiko was to be on standby for any injuries to heal while she battled from afar, which was sort of her forte. Back-ups were arriving around night time  
and all they had to do was to fend against the people before help arrived. They could either wipe out the entire troupe or stall them and finish them off the same.

This was bad. She was scared. She didn't want to be fighting against people that she (sort of) knew. Byakuya was following his orders, it couldn't be helped. But these were people she had lent a helping hand to. And who was this Koharu anyway?

Her mind re-winded back to when she had graduated from the Academy. She remembered reciting the oath that each graduating senior had to take.

_"To fight to protect the things we love. To uphold the security of the souls. To stand by the Soul Society when trouble arises and defend your own men. To erase the existence of all hollows..."_

"Guess I'll just knock them out and not try to kill them." She decided while leaving the fears and doubts in her heart.

* * *

Night had arrived and it was time to move out. Byakuya and his squad members had cornered the centre of the area, and was waiting for the signal from Byakuya to commence their attack.

In all honesty, Namiko was unsure about the plan. With only nine people (including her), she wondered how they were going to take out a population of about two to three hundred men, not mentioning the women who were almost as strong as her and were willing to fight.

It was a good thing that they were using fire arrows, that was to Namiko's advantage as she could easily deal with the fire.

It was time. Byakuya had given the green light to attack. His signal was the rise of his spiritual pressure that all of his members had been trained to sense and locate. From the trees above the districts, Namiko watched as Byakuya used his Senbonzakura to take down several opponents at one go. His squad was truly well-trained as all of them were fighting with their guard at its highest.

Amidst all the clashing of swords, shouting and yelps for help, Namiko spotted a group of people retreating towards the Seireitei. They were probably using the fight as a distraction to carry out their attack.

She jumped off the tree and yelled in the air above the group,

"Sorera o Arainagasu (Wash Them Away), Midorizukami (Green Water Goddess)!"

At once, a burst of stream of green water escaped from Namiko's zanpaktou. The emerald-green water splashed onto the group of people, instantly putting out the fire on the arrows that they were wielding. As the group of people shielding their eyes from the water, Namiko directed her spiritual energy to her palm and used it to knock the men out. However, there was one man, clad in a robe of red and grey with a yellow obi, fending off Namiko's Kidou Fist Attack. Instead, he caught her arm and pushed her back.

"My, my, it seems our little girl's impatient over here."

"You-, identify yourself."

"That's so hurtful. You don't remember me, Namiko? Come on, I was the nicest person to you were alive." The man smirked as he hinted.

"You too? You can remember things from the World of the Living?" She exclaimed, clearly shocked by the turn of events.

"That's right, Namiko. You're Uemura Namiko, and I'm Uemura Koharu. I am your older brother."

* * *

**Shocked silly? **

**Yup, he is going to play a part in getting our two lovely people together. And by lovely people, I mean Byakuya and our dearest Namiko. Don't you just love Jyushirou? (don't really know what his has to do with my a/n but I just wanted to say/type it haha.) He is so amazing and so is Byakuya. **

**I'm still working on Namiko's zanpaktou so if you all have any suggestions, I'm willing to hear them :) The idea of Midorizukami came from how I love the color green so much and there isn't really a water-based zanpaktou in the Soul Society as far as I know/have watched the anime. So since all the other zanpaktous have like some kind of form, I was wondering what kind of animal/person/thing water can assimilate. So tada! Let us welcome the birth of Midorizkami! Water Goddesses are dazzling and are really just so beautiful. (not that I have seen one but yeah.)**

**To be honest, I don't really know the North South East West of Rukongai. So I kind of made the part about the area having districts 62 to 70 together up. Do sound it out if that bothers you! **

**Thanks for reading, your view is greatly appreciated and loved :) **


	6. Chapter 6

I'm** swamped with so much work that I'm surprised how I managed to squeeze out time to write this chapter. My international exams are coming in less than 90 days whoop whoop. And I'm going to have intensive night study at school for 3 weeks starting in 2 weeks time. The education system is really draining all the energy within me :(**

* * *

"You're lying. My brother won't have done such an evil thing."

"Who's in the forest strolling.. The birds and the bees sing Namiko.."

The familiar song smacked Namiko right in the face. She remembered. That was the lullaby Koharu had sung when Namiko couldn't sleep.

Her brother always had a wonderful voice. His vocal chords produced a sound that had calmed her and she always slept so soundly when he sang to her.

Koharu. He was a great brother, a good companion. In the teal world, he was 6 years older than her. Their parents were always busy. They spent most of their time in the office and sometimes worked overnight. There were times where Koharu and Namiko didn't see their workaholic parents for a whole week.

That was why Koharu had to assume the responsibilities of a caring and loving brother. He had played the role of Namiko's babysitter, tuition teacher, butler, chef, mother or father or whatever, he took them all. No matter how tired he was, Koharu would talk to Namiko for 30 to 50 minutes about her day and his day at night before she fell asleep. He would advise her on her problems and she would listen to his. Namiko, no matter how late Koharu came back, would wait patiently for him just to talk and laugh and play with her dear brother.

Their deaths were tragic.

Koharu and Namiko had gone to the amusement park and they sat on the ferris wheel in the park which hadn't been sent for maintenance in that year. The screws of the cabin she and Koharu had been sitting in were loose. The metal support of the cabin was at the limit of it's strength. And lo and behold, when the cabin was at the elevation of 45 degrees, it broke off completely.

* * *

"Why are you doing this, brother? Koharu, why do you hate the Soul Reapers?"

"You won't understand. You were reincarnated at Seireitei and I, at the shortest end of the stick. That was fine, at first. And then I realised how bad the state of living really is, how different the treatment is at the other end of the districts. Sure, recently there's this soul reaper who's going about giving supplies of food clothes and stuff. But that doesn't matter because the not so poor but still poor people like us don't receive such sympathy as much as those living in Hanging Dog and all. And I know that the Soul Reaper is you. But that doesn't matter." He looked away as he 'explained.'

"There's no such thing as fairness in this world, sister. I might have believed it before but not now. Not when I've been the one being unfairly treated. So don't get in my way. You won't even begin to comprehend a single pain and shit I've been through."

Namiko looked hard at the man before her and opened her mouth to speak but-

"Namiko! We've brought reinforcements!"

She looked from her shoulder and saw the group of soul reapers that had just arrived. And when she returned her gaze to her brother, well he wasn't there anymore.

Namiko cringed. She turned to the group of soul reapers and started giving out orders. She emphasized that they should not kill the citizens, something she forget to convince Byakuya to do.

Right after, she quickly made her way to where Byakuya was, to inform him that back up had arrived. As she jumped from tree to tree, her heart was in confusion. Where did Koharu go? What had happened? She was sure that a small thing such as unfair treatment would not have thrown Koharu into such a state. He-, her brother, was one of sound judgement. One who had kindness in his heart. He wouldn't give up so easily in the face of adversity, or sadness, or unfair treatment for that matter. So why? Or rather, so what?

"Byakuya! The back up Soul Reapers are here. I've instructed them to assist the others."

She didn't have time to think about this. The only thing before her was the mission and she had to complete it.

Not long after, word came in that one of the soul reapers were hurt. And she had to attend to him.

Whilst knocking out the people on her way with her kidou, her mind was fixated on her brother. Had he disappeared and attacked Seireitei already? Where did he go?

She reached the injured soul reaper and immediately allowed the green energy to emit from her palm. The man's face was filled with much discomfort which then broke down into a relaxed and relieved expression.

Compared to the other seated officers of the division, she was one of the fastest healers other than Captain Unohana herself. She remembered all the long training hours she had undergone, all the all-nighters, all the meals she skipped, all the people she didn't talk to just to reach the level she was at now.

And here she was, one of the best. She was close to reaching bankai, but not quite yet. She had been promised the promotion to the title of Lieutenant once the assessment criteria was completed. Would all of that not be for naught if the Central 46 found out that her brother was the one against the Seireitei? Would she not be able to research for a cure for her brother if this vital piece of information was revealed? Would she not be able to help those in need again?

She sped off into the woods and flash stepped through all the complicated pathways to get back to where Byakuya was.

"We're done here, all the rebelling citizens have been taken care off, let's make a move."

* * *

The success of the mission had give Namiko the jump in rank and title, as well as the pay she received. She was now able to provide for more people dwelling in the streets of Rukongai. That also meant that her free time was greatly reduced and she spent most of her time cooped up in the office, clearing the paper work and training the new members.

Jyushirou's health also improved slightly under Namiko's diligent care and love for her brother. She would infuse her spiritual pressure to heal his lungs bit by bit every alternate night. This act soothed his bronchus tubes and he coughed less violently and less frequently as well.

As for Byakuya and Hisana, the two had gotten together and were 'dating' at the moment. Namiko had heard bits and pieces of how they had gotten together from Hisana. It was something along the lines of him protecting her from some guy or something.. and Hisana had told Byakuya that she was thankful and something about how she liked him and then Byakuya said 'very well.' or something, and poof they were together.

That was probably why Sojun wanted to see Namiko tonight - regarding the relationship between Hisana and Byakuya. Now that they were of the same rank, Namiko found it a tad bit difficult to address her 'Daddy Sojun' as Lieutenant Kuchiki. But now they were let off from work so it was alright.

"Daddy Sojun, I have arrived." Namiko greeted as she danced through the guest room door of the Kuchiki Manor.

"Ah.. Take a seat my dear." He smiled at the tired girl.

"You've heard about Hisana and Byakuya right?"

Namiko gave an affirmitive nod.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him, and her thoughts wondered off.

She had been so busy that she forgot to react to the news. Hisana and Byakuya together.. How exactly did she feel about this? Was she happy? Yes but that wasn't really all of it. Was she sad then? If yes then why would she be sad? Her two best friends were getting together, by right she should be the happiest for them. But why was there no such exhilaration in her heart?

"You know Namiko.. I had always thought that you liked Byakuya. And I had thought that Byakuya liked you too. You may not remember but there was a time when you two were out training and you lost consciousness.. Byakuya carried you back to the manor and the kid he was back then was so worried that he wanted to order Captain Unohana to tend to your aid" Sojun laughed at the distant memory.

"And you were always looking at him with those eyes, the eyes of someone who wants to protect the precious things that she loves."

She liked Byakuya? Nope, that wasn't it. There was no way she could have gone on all this time without realising it. Sure she did miss him here and there when she was busy. But she had missed Hisana too. Wasn't that normal for people who had best friends?

"I'm really fine with it Daddy Sojun! So don't worry!" She flashed him a wide smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. You'll find out one day. And it's not like I'm objective towards Hisana and Bykauya being together anyway. What I actually asked you to come today was to tell you this," he paused a bit, and continued, "I don't have so many days left. My health is getting from bad to worse to disastrous. Byakuya, he is inadequate in many ways. Partly because I had refused to let the elders transform him into a solid ice cold machine with no feelings for anything but the law. But he's grown up to be a fine young heir. So Namiko, will you please help me? When I finally leave and die once more, will you help me guide this child of mine? Byakuya is still a kid in many ways, his temper is getting better but still. I know it must be really painful for you, assuming you actually do like Byakuya, but you're the only one I can entrust this to. The elders are probably going to turn him to stone cold ice once he finally takes over the Kuchiki household, that's why, please help him."

Namiko sighed. Why do people like to talk about death so much? Death isn't as simple as it seems. She had seen many die and had heard of many people dying. She had experienced the pain of having someone she knew die right in front of her. And that had hurt, a whole lot.

"Alright, I promise you. Actually, you didn't even need to ask." She cheerfully replied.

She really couldn't say no to him after all. To her, Sojun was really just like a father to her. She hadn't experienced a father's love that much in the world of the living. Her father was always busy and there wasn't much quality time spent together. But Sojun had so readily accepted her and treated her with so much love that there was no way to repay him back. All the heart to heart talks, all the ice cream treats and all the piggyback rides despite his weak health, they really were like father and daughter.

"Thank you, Namiko. Really, I would have wanted you to be my daughter if it was possible."

"Ain't I already like one?" She grinned and he ruffled her hair.

She was already a young adult but she still enjoyed being treated like a child. But only by Jyushirou, Kaien and Sojun.

* * *

"Ah Namiko! I thought you were busy?"

"Well, things aren't as crazy now that I've more or less settled into my position."

The Seireitei was more or less peaceful if you minus-ed the drunkard soul reapers who came back from a drink in Rukongai. That was as much commotion as the Seireitei could get. Otherwise it was quiet, serene and comfortable. Despite all that, there was the daily paperwork Namiko had to do. The reports on the progress of her squad members, whether they were progressing well or whether anyone deserved a praise or raise or promotion. Namiko really hated filling up all the details, it was a troublesome chore. But she had found a way to cheat.

Her zanpaktou, Midorizukami, was a water-based zanpaktou. Using the ability of her sword, she was able to manipulate water and now any liquid. When there was a large stack of undone paperwork, she would activate her zanpaktou which would allow her to manipulate the black ink that was used to fill the sheet up. Using her spiritual energy, she used the ink to fill up whatever her mind had intended to write. With this technique, she had been praised by her captain for her promptness and efficiency.

Today would be the first time she would see Hisana, now known as Byakuya's lover, since the time she was asked by Sojun to take care of them.

"So do you have time to chat?" Hisana looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Nah-ah, seeing you face kind of made me not wanna talk to you anymore." Namiko winked, indicating that it was a joke.

The two sat down, and talk they did. They rambled on about Namiko's new job scope, how Hisana had gotten better at playing the flute, how was Byakuya and all.

"You know, Namiko, I don't quite feel right that me and Byakuya got together."

"He won't be pleased to hear that. Why, you already have a lover?"

"Namiko! I'm trying to be serious here! Will you quit joking!" Hisana snarled.

"Yeah, yeah okay you may continue, your highness."

And then Hisana started talking about how Byakuya had actually misunderstood that she liked him that way but what she actually meant was that she liked how reliable he was in protecting others and so on. She had been scared and maybe a little tipsy when she said that. And all of that ended up turning into her being Byakuya's lover and the elders had already set a date for their marriage. Hisana continued rambling on and then she started talking about something Naimko hadn't heard her talk about before.

"You see, I actually came to this world with my sister."

Namiko's heart stopped.

"She was just a baby, but I left her. Do you remember when you saw me playing the flute when you guys were out killing the what's their name again- oh hollows, yeah do you remember?" Without stopping to hear her answer, Hisana continued, "I was still with her then, but, I moved on to the wealthier districts to earn a living. But now.. I'm sort of confined to the Kuchiki Manor cause of my job as the flute-player."

"You want to look for her right?" Namiko replied, seeing through the reasons why Hisana had brought up the said topic.

"That's just it. I had swore that as long as I don't find my sister back, I won't give my heart to anybody.. Including Byakuya. I know this sounds really selfish but that has been my goal since I ran out of Inazuri to earn my living."

Namiko was speechless. She really wasn't expecting this. Was Hisana trying to say that she didn't want to marry Byakuya? No, that wasn't it. She wanted to but she wanted to find her sister first. That was priority. As far as Byakuya was concerned, Namiko knew that Byakuya probably really loved Hisana. Why else would he want to be with her? And smart as Byakuya was, if he could see through the fact that it was actually a misunderstanding, why would he want to continue on with this intimate relationship with Hisana? He really must have loved her then.

"You know what, I'll help you with finding your sister. But, you must also promise me one thing, you must, yes I said must, you must marry Byakuya. He does love you."

Hisana rejected Namiko's offer of help but agreed to the latter.

* * *

It was getting late, and Namiko needed to visit her brother for his two-daily treatment.

She left the Kuchiki manor and walked to the house of Ukitake.

All of these is just dumb, she thought. Why did people trample on the word 'like' so easily? Why did people have it easy? No one had said that they 'liked' her that way before. Okay, maybe one, but she didn't like him, he was too arrogant and stuck up. Hiashi had confessed to her on the day he graduated from the academy, which was one year later than her and two years later than Byakuya. He said something about not liking her at first because she was a child and then he got to know her more and then he liked her.. all the cliche things people say during a confession.

Namiko had blatantly lied and said that she was in love with Byakuya, so she wasn't able to accept his love. But she wasn't really, she knew that she didn't like Byakuya. Why on earth was people telling her that she liked him? She really didn't!

This was stupid, she thought. What had she been doing that people would think that she, would even like him, the irritating but now acting mature kuchiki heir, Byakuya?

Did she really not like Byakuya? Then why was she so angry when she heard that Hisana didn't truly love him wholeheartedly? Why was she angry that Byakuya hadn't talked to her or spent time with her for such a long while? Why then, was she sad that Byakuya loved Hisana?

* * *

**Now Namiko's heart is sent into turmoil! How is she going to cope with all these?  
**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter had a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm typing this out at 2 am in the morning so actually, I'm almost going to knock off.  
**

**I really really really really really want to know what you all think about Namiko. Like, what are your views and all because I'll then be able to edit the later parts of the story! So please do me a favour, thanks! :)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys,**

**so i realized that the previous chapter was a little messy. the flow wasn't that smooth and i apologize to you all for that. sorry for letting the crazy busy schedule i have ruin this story.**

**anyway, i was just wondering if i should add in the zanpaktou arc to my story. you see, i have already planned pretty much how this story is going to flow and turn out, i only have to write for it to materialize. however, i'm having trouble choosing between the arrancar arc and the zanpaktou arc. The arrancar arc isn't really that all important to the story, but if you guys want it i'll definitely include it in. i just re watched the zanpaktou arc recently and thought that since it concerns Byakuya a fair bit, why not add it into the story? let me know what you guys feel about this!**

**was so happy ever since school ended cause the end of thursday marks the end of all my tests and exams for the week! got so excited that i decided to upload a new chapter :)**

**another busy week is over, this goes out to all students, humans, animals, plants who are so busy they don't even have time to drink a cup of water.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Bleach.**

* * *

The sound of the gushing waters made Namiko calm. The green and soft grass patch she was lying on gave her endless comfort. She knew exactly where she was right now. Surrounding the girl was six gigantic waterfalls which poured down green crystal clear water, plunging to form a pool of water. In the middle of the pool was a large patch of soft and green grass. And there was Namiko, lying down, staring at the sky, watching the water cascade down.

She was in her inner world. Not by will, but it was Midorizukami who had called for her.

Suddenly, the green water from the waterfalls were all directed at Namiko, aiming at her upper abdomen.

"Shit, she's gonna get it." Namiko cursed under her breath.

She immediately got up and retreated backwards before her materialized zanpaktou could crush her by stepping on her stomach.

The emerald waters stopped their trance and returned to pouring water down the grey cold rocks.

"My, my you've gotten rather swift haven't you."

"That's all because I have a mischievous and an idiot for a zanpaktou who can't even materialize properly on the grass and had to step all over her master."

Her zanpaktou choked, amused at Namiko's words.

Midorizukami, or Mizumi for short, was a gorgeous goddess. Her silver hair was comparable to that of silk, and it flowed beautifully down her back to her waist. Her eyes glowed in an elegant black pupil, with long eyelashes to compliment the two black orbs. Mizumi was clothed in a light and soft green robe, with a blue obi to keep it together. As for her figure, it was- well to say, like that of the 5th seat of Squad 10, Matsumoto Rangiku. Just that unlike the soul reaper, Mizumi was more modest and reserved, covering up whatever was needed to be covered.

Mizumi got along really well with Senbonzakura and the two children, Sogyo no Kotowari. Senbonzakura and Mizumi always had a good time talking about their masters. They would meet each other at either of their inner worlds when Byakuya, Hisana and Namiko were having their night chats. And Senbonzakura, well, he was really a gentlemen, befitting to be the sword of the heir to the Kuchiki household.

This time, she had called her master to her inner world to confront her about several things. The volume of the river had been steadily decreasing. Which also meant that her master's heart was troubled. The decreasing volume was a trend starting a week ago. The goddess guessed that it was most likely due to the news regarding Byakuya and Hisana. Unlike her own master, Mizumi already knew what Namiko felt for Byakuya. Only she wasn't sure if Byakuya felt the same.

"What did you call me for? I'm busy."

Mizumi snapped out of her thoughts and simply said, "Look at the water."

"If you called me all the way here just to tell me that a fish started swimming in the river, I will drown you." Namiko grumbled as she stepped closer to the water pool.

She instantly realized why her zanpaktou had told her to do so. The water level, it had dropped several inches. No wonder Mizumi was so concerned.

"I've heard from Senbonzakura, about Hisana and Byakuya's marriage. And you realized it haven't you, your feelings I mean."

Namiko didn't answer.

"You know you can't right? You can't love Byakuya. He's with Hisana now. And that's what's causing your inner world to turn topsy turvy. You're causing me so much trouble. Very soon the water's going to turn from crystal clear green to murky dark brown black. I'm pretty sure that's what you people call shit."

"What utter rubbish! I don't like Byakuya alright? In fact, I hate him to the core!" Namiko insisted, hissing at her zanpaktou.

The goddess remained unfazed, she sighed and said, "You child, what do you know? Namiko, don't you know, that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference, while hate is very close to like or love. Actually, even if I tell you all these things, what can you do about it? He already belongs to someone. Someone who can't even love him fully." She added the last part for Namiko's benefit.

"Anyway, that's not what I called you here for. What I want you to do, is make a decision. I can't have the water here at such a level. Either you go and steal Byakuya from your friend, or you let it go and give them your blessings. Sure it's gonna be real painful, but that's okay, you've got me." She winked at her master.

"You know you're being very selfish if you're not gonna choose, because you want both right? You want both of them to stay by your side and you don't want to be sad. Don't be a fool, things don't work that way."

Namiko really wanted to punch her zanpaktou for making so much sense.

The answer had been clear from the start. She just didn't have the guts to do it because she didn't want to get hurt. But now, she was going to choose the happiness of her two dear friends over her own sadness. She would give them her best smile on their wedding day, heck she would even be Hisana's bridesmaid if they asked. And after everything was over, she would just cry to her heart's content when she got back. It would involve a lot of heartbreak, by that was okay. As long as they were happy, and that was what love was all about right? Wanting others to be happy.

"Well my pretty goddess, prepare to have algae and moss growing in the pool for the next few weeks. I'm gonna be some awesome bridesmaid and definitely.. the best friend ever." Namiko smiled as she let a tear roll of her face before disappearing back to the Seireitei.

Algae and Moss huh? It was much better than faeces in her river, Mizumi thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

As soon as Namiko had returned to the Seireitei from her inner world, she sped off to find Hisana.

Namiko had been avoiding Hisana since the day Byakuya told her that they were going to get married. Namiko sighed, she really felt like a pathetic girl, she was always running away, hiding, when she sensed the pain and hurt that was going to befall her.

"HISANA!"

"Namiko?! I was just going to look for you.. I haven't spoken to you since so long.. I thought it was because -"

"Do you need a bridesmaid?" Namiko asked, cutting Hisana off.

Hisana looked at her best friend, and immediately, all her fears and worries were washed away. She knew that her friend was in full approval of her marriage to Byakuya, even if Hisana hadn't found her sister.

Hisana threw her arms around her friend. Namiko hadn't been speaking to her or going to the manor to look for her after Byakuya announced their intentions to get married. She really thought that she lost her friend.

"Namiko.. About my sister..."

"I'm still searching for her. But it's not that easy. Now that I'm a lieutenant, I don't have as much free time as I used to have. But I'm still trying, sorry... I know I promised you that I'd find her... By the way, have you told Byakyuya?" Namiko asked.

Hisana looked away, her answer clearing showing in her expression.

"I.. just can't find the right time. Byakuya, he... he's just so busy right now. Busy with the wedding, busy with his squad and busy with his family take over. The elders are making him take some class on socializing with other noble families or something. And then on his schedule there's classes on how to deal with the issues of Kuchiki 101. I don't think he needs any more worries than what he has right now..."

"It doesn't work that way, Hisana! You two are going to become husband and wife very soon, not just lovers! If Byakuya had a worry on his mind, won't you want to know about it as well?"

Hisana nodded.

"Exactly! So you shouldn't hide anything from him, knowing Byakuya, he won't say anything or show that he is sad, but I know for sure that if you don't tell him about your sister, he will be more worried about your relationship with him than what you're worried about. Do you know what it means to be husband and wife, Hisana? Do you need a class on that? It means no secrets, NO SECRETS you hear me?!" Namiko continued, almost yelling out loud for the whole Seireitei to hear.

Hisana smiled, realising her friend's concern for her. She stood up and turned to Namiko,

"I get it, I'm going to tell him now."

"That's the way to go." Namiko cheered and allowed the raven haired girl to leave.

* * *

"Hiashi, I'm glad you could come..."

"Yes, I hurried here as soon as I could after receiving your message." Hiashi replied, his head still down, bowing in respect with one knee supporting his weight and the other knelt onto the ground.

"I have planned the next course of action. I'm going to get my revenge on that damned name of Byakuya Kuchiki. I heard he was the one leading the attack on the day our troupes was supposed to attack the Seireitei. But before all that, I need you, Hiashi, to help me get information on that damned brat."

"Yes, Koharu-sama."

"Do you have a plan, Hiashi?"

Hiashi Soutarou smiled back, of course he had a plan. Koharu was someone who couldn't tolerate having no plans.

Hiashi started by talking about a girl who was supposedly really close to Byakuya, having grown up with him and everything. But sadly, he was about to get married with another girl. Hiashi explained that he had managed to cut off all connections he had with the two, by confessing to the girl, knowing that he would be rejected. He had done so in order to make sure that they wouldn't be keeping their tabs on him or even want to have any other form of communication or relationship with him. Hiashi had done well, and in addition, he was the fourth seat of the third squad, the currently captain-less squad. As such, no one was going have the time to check on his history or stalk him till the cows come home just to find out who he really was.

".. so, using her emotional instability, I'm going to confess to her again, and this time, I think she'll most probably accept me. And I'll use her, to fish out the information you need."

"Yes.. That sounds mightily splendid." Koharu smirked, approving the plan laid out before him.

It would only be a matter of time before his revenge would be sweet.

* * *

"Namiko, I need you to give this to Captain Soi Fon, it's the health report on her squad members." Unohana told the girl.

"Yes, Ma'am."

It was a cool day. The wind blew and the sakura petals danced in the air. Spring was coming, and so was Byakuya and Hisana's wedding. The two had chosen that time of the year to marry and make merry. Namiko's brown coloured hair swayed along with the wind, it was chilly but her rubber tight gloves and boots kept her warm.

She walked past the third division and headed towards the stealth force building.

"I am the lieutenant of squad 4, Ukitake Namiko, I am looking for Captain Soi Fon, may I come in?"

Namiko entered the office and quickly handed the documents over to the Commanding Chief of the Stealth Force Division. Thereafter, she left the place stealthily.

On her way back, she recognized a figure waiting at the gates of the 4th division to be Hiashi Soutarou. He couldn't possibly be looking for her again right? The distant memory where he had confessed to her popped into her head.

She continued her way to the gate, putting on an "It's okay, I'm cool" facade.

Hiashi waved to her and she knew she couldn't avoid a conversation with the man.

She took a good look at Hiashi. He had gotten much taller and looked more manlier than before. She wondered if he was still as arrogant. His facial features had carved themselves into a shape that Namiko would deem 'handsome'.

"Hey Hiashi, are you looking for someone?"

"You, actually. I have come to see my dear princess of my heart. I saw you walk past my division and thought that I should go and see you. I think it'll be good to let you know that you have never left my thoughts. And I see that you've grown to be a pretty lady."

Namiko face grew red and she turned shy at the compliment. Hiashi sure had a glib tongue.

Namiko bit her lip to erase her embarrassment, and said, "It's about the wedding isn't it."

"You read my mind, it seems we have a lovely connection don't you think?" He paused, before continuing, "It seems the man that you told me you loved, is going to marry some girl from the street. Thought it would be nice to let you know that I'm always here and available for you, my sweet little princess. You can tell me anything you want, and I will be here to save you from your distress. I promise."

"I am flattered to know that. But, it's okay, I am fine. I'll be okay somehow, yeah, I will be fine." Namiko looked down. She was actually trying to assure herself and not Hiashi.

"Sweet princess," Hiashi placed his hand on Namiko's head and bent down a bit to see her eye to eye, " would you like to go to the wedding with me as my partner? You must know that I still love you very much."

_You should just agree. It'll be a nice start to rebuilding your life without Byakuya by your side. _A voice spoke within her._  
_

Mizumi thinks so too, huh?

"Alright, let's do it."

* * *

**Oh no! Trouble is brewing! **

**Does Koharu even know who 'this girl' Hiashi is talking about? Will Namiko find out who Hiashi really is before she gets duped into a full on romance with a guy who doesn't even love her? **

**I kind of typed this after I released chapter 6, so I tried to edit it to make up for the previously screwed up chapter, so i kind of re wrote it like 4 times to try and perfect it. please forgive me!**

**i still want to know what you all think, and please do tell me whether i should include the arrancar or zanpaktou arc! (refer to the top author's note for more information!) **

**thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey again!**

**Hehe I'm so happy that I actually typed this out even before i released chapter 7! (what?! you already had this chapter done? Why didn't you release it!) yeah yeah, i just wanted to keep ya all in suspense ;)**

**anyway, i'm going to break school for my intensive self-study week, and then in two to three more weeks, i'll be having my prelims and later on, my international examinations will be here (ARGHHH). **

**so i'm probably gonna type out the next few chapters first and then release them week by week! look out for them! :)**

******oh and yes, i'll be putting the zanpaktou arc!**

**diclaimer: i still don't own bleach.**

* * *

"Don't let your guard down, Kuchiki! This ain't over yet I tell ya!" Namiko howled to the heir of the Kuchiki clan.

As their swords crossed each other, the two zanpaktou connected and appeared in Namiko's inner world, which clearly showed that Namiko emitted more spiritual energy in order to counter Byakuya's attack.

The two materialized zanpaktou stood on the green grass patch that Namiko would always lie on whenever she entered her inner world, they faced each other, eye to eye.

"You're still as beautiful as you've always been, Midorizukami-chan."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I would like it better if you stopped calling me that. My name's too long. Just call me Mizumi. And please stop with the honorifics, you know I don't like it."

"Alright, Mizumi." Senbonazakura paused as he let his fingers comb through Mizumi's long silvery silk hair. "The master has been troubled recently."

Mizumi placed her hand onto Senbonzakura's shoulder and asked with concerned looking eyes, "and why is that? I believe his wedding is near, shouldn't he be filled with joy instead?"

"I had thought so as well. However, he's been thinking that this wedding with Hisana has been too rash."

Mizumi looked at Senbonzakura for more elaboration.

"They had only been together for a little over 8 months. Moreover, it was the elders' decision that he should marry as soon as possible to produce the next generation Kuchiki."

"That sounds ridiculous. Byakuya, sorry, your master hasn't even taken over the title as the head of Kuchiki yet."

"I think that the master, he, he probably accepted it because they told him that if he didn't marry Hisana soon, they would arrange for him to marry someone from the noble family. The fact that Hisana came from the poorer streets of Rukongai also pressured the master to give in so that she would have a sense of security."

"I think -"

Without finishing her sentence, Mizumi was whizzed back to the water, which meant that Namiko was calling for her.

"Sorera o arainagasu (wash them away) , Midorizukami!" Namiko called forth, and the green water was sent flying to Byakuya.

"Shire (scatter), Senbonzakura." The sakura petals fluttered and fly straight to the green water that Namiko's zanpaktou had released, both their powers clashing at high speed.

Seeing as the sakura petals would not give way, Namiko cancelled the attack and changed her stance.

"Reikoku Kogeki (Relentless Pursuit)!" Namiko commanded, and the green water charged towards Byakuya from all directions, with the intent to make contact with at least his skin.

Byakuya knew he couldn't get caught in the water attack, for if even 1ml of that dangerous green water itself touched him, he would receive at least a cut. With a large volume like the one Namiko was throwing to him right now, he was certain that he would be sliced up that even the Kuchiki butcher wouldn't be able to do a better job.

Instead, he flashed stepped away and fired a Soukatsui at the blast of water, causing it to splatter all over the ground below.

"That should be enough, you two. It's time for a break." Sojun Kuchiki called out to them.

Namiko nodded, sealing her zanpaktou before putting it back into her sheath.

"Byakuya, you shouldn't be wasting time training now that your wedding is coming up. You wouldn't want Hisana to give her heart to someone half dead right?"

"There's no way that girl would ever be able to land me to such a state."

"What! You insolent brat! Do you know what I am? I'm a lieutenant okay! You have to respect those above you, you this third seat of the 6th squad! Lieutenant Kuchiki, I'm leaving, I need to get back to my quarters!" With that, Namiko stormed off, retreating back to her squad.

Sojun just looked as the girl left, shaking his head, telling himself that there's no way they would ever grow up from their rivalry relationship.

* * *

"Namiko, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy?"

"Oh brother, I've got a trick up my sleeve to clear the endless paper work!" Namiko winked at Jyushirou,"besides, are you going to attend Byakuya and Hisana's wedding?"

"That's right, it's next week isn't it? Yeah, I think I am. All the captains, lieutenants and seated officers are invited right?"

Namiko nodded in reply.

"It'll be a grand one. How long has it been, Namiko? Since you and Byakuya met."

_How long had she known Byakuya? _Her memory raced back to that day.

**...**

_"Captain Ukitake, I see your sister's doing well." Ginrei Kuchiki greeted._

_"Yes, so is Byakuya right? Isn't he about the same age as Namiko?"_

_"Definitely not as well as Namiko. He's got a bit of a temper. And it seems that he's rather impatient as well." Sojun laughed. _

_"Who's Byakuya?" She asked innocently, trying to join in with the adult's conversation._

_"Ah, we should let them meet! Namiko has got a weird outgoing personality, I'm sure those two will get along fine." Jyushirou proposed._

_**The next day,**  
_

_"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, I am the heir to the Kuchiki household and I will make the greatest leader in history." Byakuya introduced, or rather, boasted to Namiko.  
_

_"Big deal! I am Ukitake Namiko! And I intend to kick your ass Byakuya!" _

_Sojun and Jyushirou gagged, shocked speechless by what Namiko had just said. No one spoke in such a manner to nobles, no matter who, Captain or non-captain, soul reapers and Rukongai citizens alike, had to address the nobles with due respect. _

_"Sorry Lieutenant Kuchiki, it seems I haven't brought her up very well." Jyushirou apologized, with his hand scratching his white hair._

_"It's all well and good. I much rather like someone who's expressive with their thoughts than one who is restricted in their thinking and cannot voice out their opinions. She will become a really amazing person." Sojun replied, amused at Namiko's reply.  
_

**_..._**

"Feels like you have known him since forever, doesn't it?"

Namiko smiled as she looked away at the garden.

"Will you be alright?"

Namiko turned to her brother, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"He's been such a big part of your life here in the afterlife. Will you be okay? Losing someone important, I mean." He asked, with his tone full of concern.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'll be fine. So don't you worry, Jyushirou-ni, I'll be okay. It's not like I'm not going to be able to see him. I'll just be seeing him less, that's all." She smiled and got up, excusing herself saying that she had other things to attend to.

_I'm going to be okay, I have to, for all of them._

* * *

The day had finally arrived; the day where the heir of the Kuchiki household would take his vows to protect and love his new wife. _  
_

The cherry blossom garden of the Kuchiki manor was bustling with activity. Nobles from all over the Soul Society were invited to witness this event. And so were the Captains, Lieutenants and Seated Officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads. This event was grand and it also encouraged much social activeness.

Hisana was in her room with Namiko, her bridesmaid, who was trying her best to calm the bride down so that she wouldn't start crying and ruin the make up that she had put on.

Hisana was dressed in a beautiful white silk kimono, with elaborate decor ornaments hung and sewed onto the material. Above the kimono, she wore a layer of light pink cloak, which complimented the kimono, in order to emphasize to the crowd who was the beautiful one and who was to be noticed and stared at on this very day.

Her hair was not very long, but the helpers had pulled her black strands to the back and secured it with a sakura petal pin. It would seem that the Kuchikis, or maybe just Byakuya, adored Sakura Petals extensively.

Namiko had given Hisana a cherry blossom perfume to congratulate her on her marriage. She had made Hisana promise her that she would use it for the first time on her wedding day, which she had, and for Byakuya's sake, she smelled heavenly.

Namiko herself was beautifully dressed as well. She wore a light green kimono and her hair was thrown up into a bun, secured by a four-leaf clover pin that Hiashi had given to her the day before.

"Alright, dear, you've gotta relax! If you panic now, Hisana, you will screw it big time out there. So you better listen to me and calm down, and if you produce a new drop of sweat, I will strip you off your kimono when we reach the gardens!" Namiko threatened, clearly exasperated from trying to calm and cool the bride down.

The squeeze on her hand loosened a bit, which meant that Hisana was a bit more relaxed. Now all they had to do, was wait for the signal for the bride to oh-here it is.

Hisana walked out from her room and turned, arriving at the entrance of the garden where the wedding was to be held. The crowd cheered as Hisana made her way down the flowery aisle, she had a hard time trying not to slip on any of the sakura petals on the ground. Namiko followed closely behind, trying not to embarrass herself as well.

The only thing was that the elders at the wedding didn't look too happy. But they clapped when Byakuya and Hisana had exchanged their wedding bands, so to show that they in a way, 'acknowledged' their wedding and new relationship as husband and wife.

When the tea ceremony had ended, the new couple sealed the whole celebration with a kiss and proceeded on to the wedding banquet.

Namiko left the couple to be on their own as they had to greet the endless stream of nobles from other families. She decided that she was not cut out for stuff like this and she really hated small talk with people who only wanted to benefit from being on good terms with you.

From a far, she noticed Hiashi walking towards her direction and she smiled at him, "Hey."

He returned the smile, "You look lovely tonight."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself."

"I- uh - I'm in my shinigami uniform"

"I know." Namiko winked. She seemed to have gotten a habit of winking at people. Maybe she should stop it, lest people got the wrong idea.

"How was the wedding?" He asked, trying to create small talk, while taking her hand in his.

"It was good, fun, I mean. Aren't the two of them wonderful for each other?" She replied smoothly, while praying in her heart that she would truly feel that way soon.

"Then why are you not having fun? My fair princess, you look troubled instead."

Namiko frowned, wondering what she should say in reply to his statement. Namiko had been smiling all day it was hard not to tell that she was happy for her two friends. Although, inevitably there was the ache in her heart that would never go away, knowing that being with Byakuya together was completely ruled out forever.

"What do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear the truth? Unless of course you think that I'll be satisfied by a lie." He looked at her, with sincere looking orbs. "Let me help you with your pain, my beautiful princess."

_It wouldn't be that bad right? Letting someone know._ She thought.

And she began telling him about how she felt. She told him the whole thing, every thing, not a single lie and purely the truth. She felt that since she starting telling him, she might as well tell him about the whole thing. Her feelings, her torn heart, her late night tears and her empty soul.

If Hiashi could heal her bleeding heart, that would be great. And he had chosen to be with her, shouldn't he be given the right to know all that she was feeling?

* * *

At the end of everything, Hiashi did what any man would do, seeing a lady cry her heart out in front of him, he pulled her face to his chest.

"and.. you know, what probably hurt the most was that maybe, they would be scared to lose the friendship they have with me. I.. I almost feel ashamed they someone could be so important, so important that without them I feel like I'm nothing." Namiko sobbed a bit more.

Finally, after realizing how much time has passed since the wedding, Namiko pulled away from Hiashi.

"Sorry. Sorry.. I think i was just under too much pressure. I felt like I had to let it all out somehow, but I didn't expect it to be like this.. Sorry Hiashi, it was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Sorry for ruining your day."

Hiashi simply smiled and replied gently, "It's alright, dear. You hadn't spoiled my night, I'm just glad that I could be of a bit use to you. I really do want you to rely on me more."

"Yeah.." Namiko breathed, "Thanks. You're a wonderful listener."

"It has been a pleasure. Now, princess, do you need me to walk you back?"

"I haven't wished the two of them yet. And I don't think it seems right to just leave without doing so. And I think your lieutenant's calling for you. So you should go back. Thank you for listening to my complains and stupid thoughts."

Hiashi just gave a "It's no problem." before turning to find his lieutenant. He knew that as a 'boyfriend', he was supposed to say stuff like "Oh, I'll wait for you." and all but he didn't want to take things too fast, or else his mission might fail. She would be too awkward if she spent too much time with him, and there was also the part where she was still trying to accept him.

Hiashi knew that he had to complete and make the mission he was on a success. It was a vital part to helping the poor citizens of Rukongai. And he had to do it. His guilt would eat him alive if he didn't.

* * *

As Namiko made her way to Hisana and Byakuya, she tried to touch up the messed up face she was wearing. Her make up was gone from all the tears and her eyes were puffy and red. She had to fix that somehow.

She decided to wet her whole face with water, and tell those who asked her what happened that she was simply just washing her face. And if they asked about her bloodshot eyes, she would just excuse it as having make up powder and water accidentally touching her iris, turning them to a shade of orange red.

As she walked towards the couple, Hisana noticed her and waved at her frantically. The two of them were about to leave and settle in to their new room.

"Namiko! Where have you been and oh- your eyes- why, have you been crying?"

Namiko put on her best actress face and raised her eyebrow, " Huh, what? I was just washing my face. The make up got too itchy."

"I see. Anyway, thanks for being my bridesmaid! I'm glad you were there to try and calm me down! Oh and did I just see you and Hiashi together?"

"Ah, that's right. I forgot to tell the both of you. You had been so busy for the past two weeks that I had no time to tell you. Byakuya, Namiko, I'm now with Hiashi."

Byakuya looked at Namiko with a tinge of surprise mixed in with his expression.

"Is that a good decision?" He questioned.

"Gosh Byakuya, no one asks this kind of stuff. And I know you don't really like him that much so you said that. Don't worry, you're forgiven." She grinned.

"Oh, this is good news! I'm happy for you Namiko!" Hisana smiled, congratulating her dear friend.

"Yeah.. Me too. I'm really happy that you two finally got your asses up and got yourselves married to each other. It's about time you guys leave me alone." Namiko chuckled.

She really wished that she had meant what she said.

She turned and said her goodbyes before going back to the guest room, where she was staying for the night.

* * *

As soon as Namiko entered to the room, she sprawled onto the futon that the Kuchikis had provided for her.

_Today was such a long long day. Wait no, this whole month actually. All these feelings aren't necessary. And it's too sudden as well. This month, I really hate it. First I find out from people that they think that I actually have feelings for Byakuya, then Hisana and Byakuya decided to get together and get married. And then my zanpaktou tells me that I should give them my blessings and be of help to them. This is stupid, so stupid. Why am I like this? Won't it have been fine if I didn't have any feelings for Byakuya? Actually, I don't think I even like him. But everyone just insists! Am I really that dense? _

"Yes you are, you dimwit."

Namiko shot up from the futon, shocked to have heard a voice, only to realize that Midorizukami had materialized and was replying Namiko's thoughts.

"Don't you know, master? That you can't live without Byakuya? You can't live without him, you can't breathe without him. Why? It's because he's been with you since you were reborn here in the Seireitei. It's destiny and fate my dear master, and you, you're just so dense. You don't even know that you like him. You don't see the way you look at him, you don't see the way you try to act around him as though you hate him to the core, and you don't remember the dreams you have about him because, because you don't want to face the fact that you actually like -."

"Enough of that." Namiko cut her off. Sighing inwardly, she continued, "It's already too late. It's over Mizumi, I've just got to let it go now. And this time, I will find my happiness."

* * *

**This is the part where everything gets fast forwarded. I intend to get this arc done and over with as soon as possible, so that we can move on to more interesting things!**

**thanks for reading again! :) [and i don't mind reviews hehe]**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone!**

**to be honest i really enjoyed writing this chapter! Although i think it's quite fast-paced cause I really wanna end this Hisana part soon and get started on the rest! i hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing this!  
**

**disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine I ain't kidding ya.**

* * *

"Lieutenant Ukitake! We need your assistance! A group of soul reapers from squad 6 who were out on a mission got injured really badly from the sudden appearance of a Menos! One of the soul reapers got a direct hit from a cero while protecting his squad mates! He is in a critical condition and you and the Captain's expertise are needed!"

Namiko sprung up from her mattress, she threw off her sleeping clothes and threw on her Shinigami uniform. She tucked her zanpaktou on her waist and dashed out hurriedly, heading towards the emergency faculty. Her stomach was slowly twisting into a knot as she realized that she just might know who was the brave soul who had protected his squad mates. With that thought in mind, her heart beat even faster and a lump clogged her throat, making her feel as though she was suffocated.

As soon as the building was in side, she flash stepped to the entrance and quickly burst through the doors.

Sure enough, the person whom she thought had offered sacrificial protection was lying there, covered with dirt and blood. The Shinigami uniform on his chest was torn wide open, indicating the point of impact where the cero had shot at. From a novice squad 4 member or from a regular soul reaper's eyes, the condition that this person was in didn't seem right to be deemed critical. He would've looked normal from a normal person's eyes.

However, Namiko's eyes were well-trained from the many years of healing others. She had learned to recognized wounds that were internally hemorrhaging but looked all good and fine on the outside. She wished she had that ability to read people as well though. But that wasn't the point right now.

Namiko quickly advanced to the patient's side to look deeper before she started the healing process.

_Not good_, she thought. _He must have been sent flying to the ground while trying the deflect the cero. Why else would the rib be so broken that it's piercing through his right lung? With his health like this, he shouldn't even be going around taking hits and then ruining his life. The impact from hitting the ground or tree or whatever must have been really painful and hard since it could damage his rib bone to the point where it caves up and emerge through the lung? Menos and ceros were uncommon in the Soul Society. They only appeared once every 100 or 200 years since the spiritual congregation never reached an extensive point. That was why no one understood the power of these peculiar species unless they had been reading up on them. Namiko had browsed through countless books on the Menos before she entered the Squad. She had wanted to understand everything about hollows, since number 1, they were the soul reapers greatest enemy and number two, she wanted to be able to heal every single wound and injury. _

_Ceros were much more complicated than people had thought. To maybe Kaien-ni, it was just an attack used by the Menos, if you get shot, you get hurt. That was true, however, there was another side to the story of Ceros. What people didn't know was that the beam of red light, if strong enough, could emit waves that affected and altered the layer of skin, muscle and the organs that lay under that flabby thing people call fats. It could degenerate the muscle or organ, or it could make the bone more brittle or smaller. What happened usually depended on the strength of the Cero and the Menos firing it. But everything would be well and good if people were to just dodge the Cero and let it hit the ground or space or sky.  
_Namiko returned back from her thoughts and she placed her palm on the wounded area. _Two bones.._ She could feel it. And she knew that this operation would not be so easy, given the condition this person was in and how he had always been.

"Get him an I-V drip and send him to the operating room, the Captain will be coming shortly and I need to confirm with her certain things before we can begin the procedure." Namiko ordered her squad members. Obediently, they pushed him to the room, careful not to be too swift so that he wouldn't be in more discomfort than he was in now.

"Oh Daddy Sojun, you were very reckless. And all for what, the life of your own son."

* * *

"Namiko, this is going to be quite challenging so I need you to stay with me. This healing procedure will be very tricky so I require your concentration and your attentiveness as well." Captain Unohana paused, waiting for Namiko to respond.

She nodded and the captain continued, "Isane will be healing the internal bleeding in the lung, you will be healing, or rather, fixing the bone back to its original position while I will be relaxing and contracting the wounded lung so that the bone can exit back and return to where it used to be. You will have to listen to my instructions. When I remove my hand, you have to hurry up and pour your spiritual energy and kidou in to shift the bone. My other hand will be controlling the muscle in the lung. When I tell you to release, you had better remove your hand or else you might cause him more pain and injuries. Do you understand me?"

Namiko gave an affirmative nod and looked at her third seat, giving her the "I'm counting on you." look. Isane nodded and returned the look.

The three of them quickly got to work, hoping to save the son of the head of the Kuchiki household as soon as they could.

"Release!"

Namiko drew back her hand and waited for the time where Unohana would signal her to heal the bone. She had to concentrated, she couldn't let things like how dumb Lieutenant Kuchiki was to do such an act, nor could she let things like her next date with Hiashi distract her. Come to think of it, Hiashi had been behaving strangely. Oh, she couldn't think about this, she had to focus Focus FOCUS!

She watched as her captain shifted her hand away, leaving a space for Namiko to place her healing hand and patch up the bone. Namiko closed her eyes and repeated what she had done earlier. She let her spiritual energy concentrate at her palm and seep through Sojun's upper body and to the bone. The flowing energy would then be directed to the bone and it would be pulled out inch by inch._ Concentrate on the bone.. Focus on the energy... _She repeatedly told herself.

"Release!"

...

The process continued and repeated for a span of 4 hours. Finally, the two bones had moved out and were no longer penetrating the weak lung that Sojun already had. He was on anesthetics, which numbed the pain and calmed the distressed expression that his face was masked with.

After Isane and Unohana and finished closing up the wound and stopped the bleeding, Namiko placed her two hands onto Sojun's chest and allowed her spiritual energy to flow out from her hand to finish the job. Throughout the process her only thought was this, "_Connect the vein, and then the bone, and then everything that is around it."_

When the deed had been done, Namiko rejoiced, delighted that she had managed to heal Sojun, someone who was precious to her. It made her feel useful for once in such a long time.

As she left the room to tell whoever who was waiting outside the good news, she tripped over the I-V Drip, causing it to disconnect from Sojun's body for an instant. Her face turned pale, afraid to think of what she had done.

"It's no issue. Just connect it back. And walk properly next time." Unohana coolly told the nurse on standby.

When Namiko came out from the room, she saw Byakuya sitting by the door, waiting. His left arm had been bandaged and his uniform was slightly tattered. Beside him was Hisana, who carried a worried expression on her face.

"It was successful. He's stable now and not in any real dang-" before Namiko could finish her sentence, her knees gave way and she fell to the floor. Only, she didn't as Byakuya had caught her in time, flinching from the pain in his left arm.

Namiko steadied herself, allowing her mind to settle and not dwell on the fact that she had not felt Byakuya's grip on her for a long time.

"As I was saying, he's fine now, and out of the danger zone. But he still needs his rest, you are free to go and see him when the dudes transfer him to a proper ward."

"Namiko? Thank you. Thank you for saving him." Hisana beamed as she reached out for her best friend's hand. Byakuya simply nodded towards her in thanks.

"It's nothing. It's part of my job, and recently it has gotten so boring that I almost forgot how to use my kidou to heal others so it's no big deal. You guys should just head over to the other side to check where Daddy -, sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki has been warded. As for me, ah, I need to get my rest." Namiko muttered as she stumbled through the hallway.

"Byakuya, you should go see your father. I will take Namiko back to her room." Hisana told her husband, with a caring and gentle tone.

"Not would not be necessary. She has me and I am her knight. So thank you for the offer, but taking her to her room would be my job." a voice, a familiar voice came out.

To nobody's surprise, it was Hiashi. The arrogant man who had turned into a sweet talker. He stood there, holding onto Namiko as though he was the greatest pillar of support. Hiashi looked at Byakuya and Hisana and snorted, "You two? Tch, always causing Namiko to be so troubled, you are always causing her heartbreak."

"Wait, what, I don't get what you are talking about? Why are we causing Namiko pain?" Hisana asked.

"Oh you don't know? She -"

"Shut up Hiashi. No more." Namiko yelled. "Are you going to take me to my room or what?"

"Yes, my princess. Let us be going."

With a flash step, the two shinigami were gone, leaving a confused Hisana and an expressionless Byakuya.

* * *

As Hiashi carried Namiko to her quarters, she glanced up to the sky. It was already daylight, which meant that she had gone the whole night maximizing her spiritual energy without rest. This had better not become a habit, lest she turned into a sick old woman like her brother.

"Sleep tight my princess, I'll be returning to my squad. I'll come and visit you after my work is done." He whispered into Namiko's ear as he placed her down on her mattress.

Namiko gave a slight lowering of her head to acknowledge him. When he had left the room, she touched the upper part of her right shoulder and her heart pounded as she recalled how Byakuya caught her as she almost collapsed onto the floor. Her face turned a deeper shade of red. Whether from the embarrassment or from the fever she was having she did not know.

Namiko slapped her forehead with her left hand. All she really wanted was to forget the feelings she was having. That was what she had resolved to do since Hisana and Byakuya's wedding. If such a small act had gotten her so worked up, then what the heck would happen if during their brief moments of sword exchange, bump into each other's shoulders? This is stupid, but it hurts too. Right, he's no longer mine, wasn't mine to begin with, she told herself.

Namiko shifted her palm to her eyes to force the ears emitting from the tear gland back in. This was hardly anything to cry over. She was always like this, crying over trivial things. And hadn't she swore to herself that she wouldn't cry again?

Much to her disbelief, she realized that she had failed what she had sworn, by crying every night for the past month.

* * *

"Hey hey, have you heard? about Squad 6..."

"Yeah, that was horrible wasn't it? How could they..."

Namiko woke up to much murmurings along the corridor of Squad 4. She felt a bit groggy but nonetheless refreshed from a full day of rest after having exhaust her body to such an extent. It was a good rest, but that also meant that the paperwork in her office wouldn't be clearing up anytime soon.

She got up and looked in the mirror. She noticed that she hadn't changed out of her uniform that night. It was a good thing though.

Namiko left her room and quickly headed to the ward where Sojun was resting at. Or at least, where she thought he might be.

Just when she was about to enter the building, Unohana called out to her.

"He's no longer there Namiko."

Namiko turned around, surprised. She bit her lip, thinking what her captain meant.

"Oh, then where is Lieutenant Kuchiki now?"

Unohana motioned to Namiko to follow her to the office. There, she explained the grim situation to Namiko.

"I need you to understand that none of this is your fault. You were anxious, as I was, and that was why the other bone was overlooked. But that doesn't matter now. All we can do is reflect on this incident, and think of what we can learn from it. I am sure that this will be a good lesson to the other squad members to be more vigilant and diligent in their duties."

"Captain.. What are you saying... Are you saying that Daddy Sojun.. he.. he died?" Namiko trembled.

Unohana tore her gaze from Namiko's frantic eyes and looked out of the window instead, saying, "I'm afraid that that is the case."

Without a reply, Namiko bolted out of the door and flashed stepped through the buildings and streets and people all the way to the Kuchiki manor. _Shit, shit, shit, I made a mistake, shit, shit! Byakuya he.. what is he going to do? What about Hisana? How are they going to take it? No.. This can't be happening..._

Soon, she arrived at the door of the Kuchiki house. She could see the elders and Captain Ginrei Kuchiki at the door of the Shrine of Remembrance. It was the shrine specifically to remember people who belonged to the main household and Sojun Kuchiki was their latest addition.

Right in front of Sojun's corpse was Byakuya with his arm supporting Hisana, who was weeping. Even though Byakuya was carrying an emotionless expression as he always did, Namiko knew that it must have hurt him really bad. Immediately she could feel the ache in her heart. She wanted to cry but she couldn't because it would just be more of an insult to Sojun's death. She was one of the factors why he had die-... passed away.

As she stood forward, she could hear the elders mutter ill-mannered words about her, but Namiko didn't care. She continued walking and stood behind Byakuya and Hisana. Namiko looked at Sojun's dead body lying inside the coffin and she winced in pain.

"Namiko." Byakuya called.

She looked up and responded.

"My father - he said to tell you that it wasn't your fault. He told me to give you this letter. Although why he would leave a message for you and not his son is something I cannot comprehend. But, understand this, we don't blame you as well, and I haven't read anything in the letter."

Namiko took the letter from Byakuya and quickly flash stepped back to her favourite place, the riverside. And she opened it, and she read.

* * *

**So, how was it? it's not my longest chapter but i liked writing this one because a lot of the words i type in this chapter all came from my imagination.**

**seriously, i don't know if a Cero would do that to the body of a soul reaper, nor do i know how the people in Squad 4 heal their patients. I do know, however that there's a room dedicated to a deceased member of the Kuchiki clan. or at least that was what I gathered from watching in the anime how Hisana had her own private room, where her picture was hung and many joss sticks surrounded it. **

**the next chapter would be on the letter written by Sojun to Namiko, so stay tuned and review! thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey people!**

**this whole week i've been having night study in school, which means that in a day, i have a total of 12 hours of lessons which is kinda killing me off right now. i had no time to even check my mails or go on the computer sigh.**

**oh! i logged in to my email earlier and wallah! i received 6 emails telling me that i had reviews and i can't tell you how happy i was**

**sorry to keep you waiting! here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Dear Namiko,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. If you're reading this, then it means that I'm already gone. I know you tried your best to heal me for the past two years, coming to the Kuchiki manor every week to heal my weakened and useless body. I'm sorry for failing you, for dying. Please don't blame yourself. It really isn't your fault that I'm gone. _

_I'm really just so glad that I got to meet a sweet young child like yourself. You have really brought so much joy to me and the other Kuchiki members, especially Byakuya. I wrote this letter after I talked to you that day about Hisana and Byakuya, because you'll probably be agonizing by yourself when you hear that I'm gone._

_Thank you for being the daughter I never had. The daughter who brought me endless delight and added cheer to my fading life. I am truly so blessed that you are willing to look up to me as a father. And I am glad to have a daughter to spend the last few years of my life with. _

_I know, I know that Hisana and Byakuya's marriage must have hurt you really badly. But you won't show it unless someone asked you right? You're always like that, keeping things inside yourself, never wanting to inconvenience others. But that's not right. You need to show your feelings sometimes, just like how you did when you were younger. So innocently, you smile when you are happy and you cry when you are sad. I'm not saying you have to be like that all the time because there are times where your own feelings are used against you so you have to look out for that. Don't be discouraged, I'm sure you will find your happiness one day, Namiko._

_I'm sorry that you have to suffer by yourself. To be honest, I already knew that you liked Byakuya since a while back. I think Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Shiba knew it too, but we all chose not to say anything, thinking that you would figure it out yourself. I think that this decision brought you more pain that it was supposed to. And I apologized for having failed as a father to tell you. If you had noticed your feelings sooner, maybe you wouldn't be in such despair._

_You don't tell anyone but we all know that you have been crying recently. Crying about the things that could have been right and things that shouldn't have gone wrong. We can all see it in your eyes, your eye bags have gotten saggier and you look less radiant than before. Namiko, you must forgive me for telling you this. But, you shouldn't let others worry about you. It may sound harsh, but if you don't want to let others see that you are in pain, then hide it away. Don't wear such a sad expression on your face all the time. It pains me, it pains us to see you in this state. And it hurts even more because we don't know how to help you, we can only feel helpless._

_I should have done something to help you, I'm sorry. _

_Now that I'm well, gone, I need your help, as I have told you before. He's probably going to be made the head of the Kuchiki clan soon, since I have already passed away. Furthermore, there is a chance that they will make him the next lieutenant of the squad, so he will be even busier compared to before. _

_I know this is selfish of me, but I only ask for one thing, and that is that you will look after him and be his friend just like you have been for the past years. The burden on his shouldered will be multiplied and he might not be able to bear the weight alone. That is why I need you to be there for him, to share his burden. And if it is not too much trouble, help Hisana with what she needs to be. She is rather new in acting like a noble and the fact that she is from Rukongai is going to haunt her in this very household. I am certain that you understand what I am saying. So, if it is possible, I plead with you to help them. _

_You are very dear to them and you are too, to me. If we ever meet again, in the afterlife or the next life, it is my wish and prayer that you become my daughter. Thank you for each and every memory. Thank you for being Byakuya's friend. Thank you, for loving Byakuya and loving me, as a father. Thank you and I'm sorry.  
_

_With much love,  
Sojun Kuchiki  
(Daddy Sojun)_

Namiko read through the letter, once, twice and finally at the third time, she let the tears that she was holding in flow out. She had done it again, she cried. But this time it was different. She wasn't crying out of sympathy for herself, she was crying because she was already missing the Sojun, the one who cared for her more than anyone (other than Kaien and Jyushirou). She held the letter tight in her hands, _Yes Daddy Sojun, I will, I definitely will stay strong and help Byakuya and Hisana._

* * *

It had been a month since Sojun Kuchiki had died and just like he had predicted, Byakuya was about to assume the role of Lieutenant of Squad 6. He was going to receive his affirmation letter - if he passed - in 3 weeks time. He had gotten busier and he was returning home later and later each day. Even when he got home, he had to attend meetings with the elders about managing the household and what nots.

Hisana as Namiko had guessed, was lonely and Namiko started giving her lessons on how to be a fine young Lady Kuchiki. Hisana also spent her afternoons and most of her time running about Rukongai, looking for her long lost sister. She had told Namiko that she wouldn't trouble Namiko any longer as Namiko's workload was still as incredible as before. When Namiko had free time, Hisana continued refusing her offer to help and Namiko devoted her own time to training her Kidou.

Namiko had stumbled on an interesting girl. She had short raven hair that was tied up in two pigtails at the back of her hair. She had first come across the girl when she was making her rounds at the Soul Reaper Academy. Namiko thought that the girl was very much like herself, strong in Kidou and weak in wielding a katana. Namiko remembered seeing her and another younger boy with white silver hair like her brother's, living with a old granny on the streets of Rukongai.

Namiko had decided in her heart to take on this student as her disciple in kidou. Whether or not the girl would want to join Squad 4 like herself, was up to the girl to decide though. She went to the training grounds in the Academy, where she thought she would find the girl and there she was, sparring with a yellow blonde hair kid and another boy with a red long ponytail.

Namiko waited till the two boys left for a break before approaching the young girl.

"Hello," Namiko greeted as she flash stepped behind the girl.

She saw the girl jump up from fright, and she slowly turned to face Namiko.

"You are... Oh my god, you are Lieutenant Ukitake of Squad 6!" The girl squealed both in delight and shock.

"That is what I am, yes. I would like to make a proposition." Namiko replied, with a grin on her face.

"Huh.. Uh.. what can I do for you?"

"You can be my disciple. I'll train you, in your kidou and your sword skills. How about that?" Namiko proposed, waiting to see the reaction from the girl in front of her.

The girl brought her hands to her mouth, trying to understand what Namiko had just said.

"That would be great! I am Hinamori Momo! Really thank you so much! I really do need to work on my skills! Please be patient with me!" The girl bowed to Namiko with joy.

Namiko could sense the adrenaline running through the girl, Momo's veins. Her happiness was so obvious, and Namiko smiled because the girl had reminded her of how she was like when she was much younger.

"Well, I'll meet you at the training grounds tomorrow in the evening." Namiko told the girl and then flash stepped back to her Squad.

* * *

It was raining, it was pouring all over Seireitei as well as Rukongai, the whole of the Soul Society actually. Hisana was still scouting around the streets, trying to look for her sister. She was, however, still ill from the day before where she had gotten caught in the rain. But she didn't care. She was going to do what it takes to find her sister back. She was now living a good life, or rather, afterlife. But she felt that she didn't deserve it. How could someone who had abandoned their own sister, who was still a baby, live a good life in peace and bliss?

Hisana had being searching the streets for her sister ever since her father-in-law had died. She had swore to herself that she wouldn't let her sister die as well. If she was still alive, she had better find her before her sister got taken away and killed or murdered or raped or whatever. Only then would she accept the blessings bestowed upon her, which was the good life she was supposedly enjoying but could not because her heart was soaked in guilt and the stains could only be washed away by her finding her sister.

Even with the rain, there were still people roaming the streets in Districts 70 to 80, which meant that there were still streets for Hisana to comb to find her lost sister. Her sister could be out there, unsheltered from the rain, perhaps even sick and was on her death bed, or death ground for that matter. And it would be all Hisana's fault. With that thought in mind, Hisana pressed on and forced her weak body to continue searching, walking, looking out for someone who would look like her, or her parents.

However, that motivation and determination was short-lived. Hisana fell to the ground, soaked in the rain. She coughed and could feel her lungs explode with each vibration sent up her throat to her mouth. Hisana stretched both of her arms out and onto the ground, trying to lift herself up to go on searching. But she couldn't, because she was too weak and she hadn't been eating properly for a while now.

_I can't die yet, I need to see my sister, I need to see her at least before I go..._ With these words in her mind, Hisana blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Kuchiki manor, servants and matrons were running about the household, looking for the soon would be Lady Kuchiki. They were not going to be able to live it down if Byakuya returned and found his wife missing without explanation. They were panicking, afraid of what would happen.

"Hisana-sama? Where are you? Can you hear us? Please respond!"

At that moment, Namiko entered the Kuchiki household, completely unaffected by the rain, her zanpaktou was a water-based type after all. She noticed the commotion and quickly asked the servant nearby about what was going on. The servant replied respectfully that they were looking for Hisana, as she was not in her room and neither was she at the garden where she would play her flute on such gloomy days.

Immediately, Namiko's eyes grew wide, and she knew where her best friend was.

_Shit, this weather is going to worsen her health! She never listens to me when I tell her to rest up and heal properly before going to search for her sister!_

Namiko hurriedly flash stepped towards the 70th District of Rukongai. She silently swore that if Hisana pulled this crap on her again, she would tie her to her bed and restrain her from going out of the manor.

As she reached the 72th District, Namiko was already cursing under her breath. This was going to take forever ; looking for a single person out of thousands of people would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. As if it wasn't bad enough, it was raining. Just the perfect weather to tick Namiko off.

Finally, as Namiko approached the 75th District, she caught sight of a figure sprawled on the ground, laying there motionlessly as people walked past her, not even offering a hand of kindness to help her. Namiko quickly recognized her as Hisana and rushed towards her. Hisana had already passed out.

Namiko scooped Hisana into her arms and transferred her onto her back. In her mind, she made a mental note to tear Byakuya's throat out for leaving his wife alone like this.

"Midorizukami. I need your help. Stop the rain.'' Namiko instructed.

Instantly, her materialized zanpaktou came flying out from her sword as her zanpaktou replied, "Yes, master."

Mizumi raised her hands in to the rain and pulled it down, before pushing her palm up again, summoning the rain back into the clouds. As she did, the rain obediently flew into the fluffy things floating in the sky. After doing her job, Mizumi returned back into her sheath.

Normally, Namiko would not have resorted to using her zanpaktou to manipulate the weather. She abhorred and scorned the rain but she wouldn't disrupt the water cycle because of that . However, this was an emergency. She couldn't have Hisana freezing in the rain on her back whilst being ill and sickly.

Namiko fastened her grip onto Hisana and as she did so before, she flash stepped back to the 4th Division in Seireitei. Over there, she laid Hisana on a hospital bed and she set up a healing barrier around Hisana. Namiko ordered her subordinates to change Hisana's clothes and dry up her hair. Thereafter, Namiko placed her palm onto Hisana's burning forehead, transmitting her spiritual energy used for healing onto Hisana's head to speed up the healing.

Namiko shook her head as she saw Hisana coming around. Hisana opened her eyes, groggy from the passing out and as she blinked into consciousness, she noticed Namiko's disappointed look as she removed her hand from Hisana's forehead.

"I'm sorry." was all Hisana could managed out from her mouth.

"If you were sorry, you would have taken good care of your health." Namiko chided as she turned around to call her squad member to get Byakuya over.

Namiko plumped into a chair next to Hisana. She looked at her best friend. Hisana had gotten much skinnier over the month where Sojun died. Her face had gotten paler and her smile was getting rarer as the days went by.

"Why, why are you doing this? Do you know that you're just ruining your health and worrying me and Byakuya?" Namiko spat.

Hisana closed her eyes, tired from the earlier search, and replied, " I don't want her to be alone. I want her back, I shouldn't have left her. Remember what I told you? If she's not with me it's as good as me not being able to live. I really need to find her, on my own." She emphasized on the last few words.

"Then you must rest, and get well soon, or else you won't be able to look for her." A voice came from the door, it was Byakuya's.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Byakuya I'll rip you to pieces the next time I find her like that." Namiko warned as she left to head to the training grounds of the Soul Reaper Academy.

* * *

Over there, she found the girl, Hianamori Momo, practicing with her katana. She wore the red and white girl's uniform of the Academy. That sure brings back a lot of memories, Namiko smiled as she thought.

"Sorry, I'm late. I ran into some trouble and I had to settle it." Namiko apologized.

"Oh, don't be! I just got here myself." Momo grinned.

Namiko stared at the girl, she was already drenched in sweat. _She must have lied._

"Alright, today I want to test the strength of your Kidou to gauge your level. Fire your best shot at me and I will evaluate it based on what your kidou does to my returned shot."

Momo nodded, indicating that she understood what Namiko said. She jumped back, put down her Katana, and took her stance.

Momo recited the chant for "Shakkahou, Red Flame Cannon". As she released the red ball of energy from her palms, Namiko raised her hand and retaliated with the same spell, only, without the incantation.

The two balls of dense energy hit each other head on, each trying to overpower the other. Naturally, Momo's one gave way and Namiko's kidou penetrated through the energy and flew into the tree behind Momo.

"It seems you're not too bad. But there's definitely room for improvement. If you want to reach the level that I am in now, you need a ton of practice. Alright, for today, I need you to practice your kidou with this rock over there." Namiko pointed to a brown canyon coloured block sitting in between two tall oak trees. "You will try to fire your kidou at the rock until it breaks and shatters into smithereens. Until then, I will not proceed with your sword training. I will come and check in on you in five days, which is kind of an expected dateline for your level of kidou. Till then, goodbye and good luck." Namiko instructed and disappeared with the breeze.

"Mm'kay, I'm gonna do this!" Momo cheered in the air.

* * *

**Alright, and the next chapter will be a wrap for this arc! Sorry it's so long-winded. Thanks for reading!**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hisana looked around her, she was in a sea of common folks, like she had in that month a few years back, and it was difficult to find her sister. She had been sneaking in and out of the manor to Rukongai for quite some time now. Whenever Namiko had to go for a lieutenant's meeting or a squad meeting or even training her new squad members, Hisana would cease the opportunity to get out of the manor and look for her sister.

Her health, undoubtedly was also affected. Her health was deteriorating ; she was unable to breath without feeling a sharp pain in her chest and she was unable to drink fluids without choking on them half way. But still, she somehow found the strength to walk despite the aches and pains in her body and muscles. However, her time spent outside grew shorter and shorter for she could only walk so much without collapsing. Actually, she spent more time walking to the district rather than combing the streets for her sister.

The servants of the house found out about her activities of course and Hisana had to beg them not to tell Namiko or Byakuya. She didn't want to worry either of them. The servants had agreed on the condition that Hisana got one of them to accompany her while she search the streets so that Hisana would remain safe and that she would get back to her room on time before Namiko came back.

Today, she felt as though her body was against her , for every step that she took, Hisana would wince in pain from the pull in her muscles. She knew that she had reached her breaking point, but she had to push and press on. Hisana turned to her side and told the servant to get her some water so that she could continue her search and her servant scurried off hastily.

Hisana continued dragging her tired limbs and as she passed by wooden hay houses, she squinted her eyes to make sure that she didn't miss anyone that would have been her sister. She silently wished that she had given her sister her name, if she had done so, then finding her sister wouldn't have been so much of a problem.

The heat from the scorching sun burning down her back was not helping her either and this was definitely going to take a toll on her health, which couldn't get any much worse. Her eyes were glistening with tears, both from frustration as well as from the pain resounding through her whole body. She wasn't even running but she was already panting, hard, and out of breath. Each breath that she took in or breathed out hammered onto her lungs, causing her nerves to transmit the immense pain to her brain to recognize it. And with each step, she could feel her insides twisting, hurting and soon, like that rainy day, she collapsed and fell onto the floor.

* * *

Hisana awoke to the pair of emerald teal eyes staring into hers, the same eyes that rescued her from her loneliness in Rukongai and belonged to the person who saved her from her despair - Namiko.

"I'm sorry, Namiko." Hisana whispered.

_What good would it be to say sorry now? If you would have just listened to me and stayed in bed and recover, you won't be in this state now would you? If you had jolly well rested and ate properly, then I would have no qualms letting you go out and find your damn sister. But you just didn't listen and now, you're already half-dead and even that's sugar coating it. _These words lingered in Namiko's mind. She had wanted to tell that to Hisana but she figured that it wouldn't do very much to help her condition.

Namiko had done her best, she had cast a healing barrier around Hisana to ensure that she wouldn't push herself too much. The barrier had served its purpose to protect the lungs - Hisana's weakest organ - from breaking down any further. Namiko had consulted her captain, Unohana, and she too confirmed that this was the best way to keep Hisana alive a bit longer.

"Namiko, I need you to do something for," Hisana coughed a bit and continued, "me."

Namiko looked at the Hisana's right hand which had covered her mouth when she coughed, and Namiko paled. Her hand was stained with warm blood, and it looked similar to the one her brother coughed out when he strained himself too much. This is bad, she thought but nodded in reply anyway.

"I need you.. to help me... take care of my sister... and also, Byakuya... tell him that, that i'm sorry.. sorry for leaving him hanging like this... and promise me that you will... you will heal his heart, the heart that he gave to the undeserving me..." Hisana pleaded, forcing the words out of her mouth despite the unbearable pain.

"You deserve his love more than anyone, Hisana. But, I promise to help you with your sister and keep an eye out on Byakuya. Don't speak anymore, you need your rest and Byakuya's on his way - he's at the door now." Namiko gently told her as she took her leave.

"Don't scold her, I've already done that. She... Well, you better spend the whole night with her or you're going to regret it." Namiko crudely told Byakuya before moving off.

* * *

"Hisana." Byakuya called out to her.

Hisana looked at her husband, and she weakly smiled. She could see in his eyes, the pain and the suffering that had been there for quite a while. Especially for the recent two months.

Byakuya simply looked and stared at her, his wife. The cheerful and strong woman that he had first known had drastically transformed into a dead, dying and crying woman, or machine in the past few months.

He couldn't count how many times his heart ached whenever he waited for her to return from her search for her sister. It pained him all the time when she had to lie in bed after every failed search that weakened her health and body terribly. His heart was breaking bit by bit, each time she coughed or couldn't speak without wincing in pain.

Every time they laid side by side on the bed at night, he had to pray hard that she wouldn't cough out blood and that the Soul King would bless her by giving her a good night's rest. When he saw red spots on the pillow sheets, he had to convince himself that it was red dye or maybe some herb stain that the maids were unable to remove. It was painful and he was in agony.

He had loved her. But he knew that she didn't feel the same. She had told her that she was unable to give him her whole heart. She would never be able to, until she found her sister. Byakuya knew that her heart was already in pieces and it would be difficult to give him even one piece, without shattering the rest that had pained his wife.

"Byakuya..." Hisana whispered, she said something into Byakuya's ear and she closed her eyes.

As for Byakuya, a tear rolled down, and his heart broke.

* * *

The following morning, Hisana vanished from the face of the Soul Society, her motionless senseless body in Byakuya's arms. On the day of her funeral, Namiko didn't shed a single tear. Many reasoned that she was trying to hold it in, that it was because she had to hold off the breakdown so that she would be seen as strong. Well, they were wrong. There was just simply too many things to cry over to shed a tear for. Perhaps you could call it crying without tears.

On Namiko's mind, there was just so many things. So many unspoken things. She had forgotten. She had forgotten to tell someone how important they were to her, again. It had happened with Sojun and now it had happened with Hisana. How hard was it to say mushy stuff like "I love you and you are important to me."? Now she truly regretted choosing to avoid embarrassment over letting someone die without knowing the importance of their existence to others. Next on the list was the promise that she had failed to keep. Sojun had entrusted her to protect the relationship that Hisana and Byakuya had. She was supposed to be the shadow watching over them. The elders had been throwing scornful remarks to Hisana, about how she hadn't produced an heir or how dirty she was to have come from Rukongai. Namiko had heard about these things but had failed to step in and defend her friend. The list went on and on.

Namiko looked up to the sky, and thought to herself that maybe, it was just her. The problem lied with herself. She just wasn't a people person, the kind of person she had thought herself to be. To her squad mates, she was reliable, responsible, confident and kind. But inside, she might just be a demon. Maybe that demon was what caused her to be unable to save someone, again. Perhaps her life was just a lie. She was Namiko Ukitake, the unaccomplished and incapable useless piece of crap.

_You couldn't even save your friend. You couldn't even judge a bone correctly. _Namiko squeezed the ends of her forehead, trying to compress the mental pain within. She needed a break. This was really too much. She would find the kid that Hisana had been looking for and leave. Where was good? Hueco Mundo? Yeah. That sounded splendid. She would just request to be put in charge of slicing and dicing up hollows. Maybe she should set a quota and return after eliminating that number.

As the ceremony ended, Namiko watched with pained eyes as Byakuya returned to his room, the empty room where he and Hisana had slept in every day, and he was going in there, alone this time. She really didn't know what to say, because Hisana probably said enough during the previous night and morning before she was gone.

Namiko stepped out of manor and was about to turn to leave when a pair of strong hands grabbed and pulled her into a back hug. It was her 'brother', Kaien. "Namiko, I know it must really hurt. But it's okay, take your time, Miyako, the Captain and myself would be here to listen to you anytime. We will definitely be there for you when you need us. Please remember that and don't do anything foolish because your current expression reads that you are going to take your own life." He whispered into her ears and she relaxed her tensed muscles before teleporting back to the fourth division quarters.

* * *

On her way back to the fourth division, she heard a couple of guards outside the third division talking in hushed voices about some chaos within their squad.

The line "Soutarou Hiashi has gone missing! His spiritual pressure has disappeared!" caught Namiko's attention even in her depression state.

She looked at them and confirmed the information that she had overheard. And when the answer was given to her, she could feel the weight of the whole world crashing upon her shoulders. First, her best friend dies because of her. Next, her supposedly boyfriend pulls a disappearing act for 4 days and hasn't returned nor has he said a word to her. What's next? Aliens invading the Soul Society?

The more she thought about it, the heavier her head began to feel. People were taking advantage of her. They knew or maybe they didn't, that her weakness was her fear of people leaving her. And every single one of them did just that to her. For every person who left, they scaled her back 10 miles down the pit hole of darkness and despair. No one truly cared anyway right? Everyone was just a fake piece of flabby fat known as people.

Namiko's head was spinning, she needed to get away from all these.

She had already lost all her support. Byakuya himself was probably broken as well and as for her, Hisana was gone, Sojun was gone and now... Hiashi decided to leave too. Where the heck did he even go? And then there was the unsettling feeling within her heart, telling her that she had to find out where Koharu had gone to.

As she entered her Captain's office and stated her request. Unohana looked at her with eyes that saw through everything. Her facade, her sadness and most of all, the deep dense black spot in her mind that was eating her way inside. Namiko ignored those eyes and the stare that Unohana was giving her and quickly stated her request.

"Yes. You do need a break. But I'll assign you a mission to cover up for it. You will be going to Hueco Mundo for a period of.. let's see. ten years, is that enough yes? When that deed is done, you shall return back here. I will file this under "Training and Missions." "

"Alright, thank you Captain. While I'm gone, please assign Isane to take over my duties. She really is very capable. So please do that. Thanks." Namiko bowed respectfully before removing her lieutenant's insignia off her left arm.

Unohana reached her hand forward, stopping her, "Namiko, you do not remove that until I tell you to do so. You are to keep this with you until you come back from your 'break mission'. Of course, Isane will receive one of this but let this Lieutenant Squad Plate remind you of who you are. And when you return, you can tell me whether you decide to keep the plate or give it away. That is all, you may leave for your mission."

* * *

"Don't worry brother, I'll be back." Namiko reassured Jyushirou as she took a step closer to the Senkaimon that was about to open.

"Make sure you take care of yourself. I know you've been through a lot so I'm hoping that you'll come back and return to the smiling, laughing sister that I used to know. Don't waste too much time there, we will miss you very much." Jyushirou nagged as Namiko dug her ears out of deliberate irritation.

"Come over here, Namiko." Kaien told her.

Namiko groaned but obediently moved towards him anyway.

Miyako pulled out a charm bracelet and passed it to Kaien, who put it on Namiko's left wrist.

"This, is something Miyako and I made for you. To remind you that you still have us, and that we welcome you back with open arms anytime." The two smiled at her before pulling her in a hug.

"Thank you, Kaien-ni and Miyako-nee. I've got to leave now. Thank you for everything. I hope to see you all soon. And, brother, please remember to sleep early and take good care of your health, don't eat nonsense food and don't over strain your body. Please take care of him for me please, Kaien-ni." Namiko requested before stepping over once again to the now open Senkaimon.

"Sure, goodbye Namiko, see you real soon, like in ten years time." Kaien smiled as he lean his head to his left to crack his aching neck.

"Goodbye." Jyushirou placed his hand on her head, like he had done so often when she was much younger.

Namiko walked into the gate, turned around, smiled, waved and left.

It was going to be painful journey to relieve herself from the pain that others had inflicted on her. And she was going to emerge as a new person, a stronger one this time.

* * *

**okay, first up, i'm sorry that i forgot to update! **

**Secondly, i'm sorry that this chapter is so fast-paced like zoom zoom zoom and Hisana died. I didn't intend for this part of the story to drag so long so i do apologize. **

**i'm kinda in the middle of prelims right now so i thought of having a little break by uploading a chapter!**

**a review would be nice though! haha! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been ten years since Namiko had left for Hueco Mundo. She had been isolated from people, she hadn't seen a single soul in Hueco Mundo, which was a good thing. Because to her, people were dangerous, they always leave. They leave you hanging and they promise you things like 'I'll be there' but they disappear like vapor when you need them. The closest thing to a human or person she had seen so far in Hueco Mundo were three human like creatures clothed in black robes, they even looked dangerously close to a Soul Reaper. One of them even looked like Aizen from the Fifth Division. She hadn't called out to them, whoever they were, thinking that it would be best if she just left them alone.

She was returning back to Sereitei today. She was going back, hopeful that things had changed for the better. Hopefully, Hisana's sister has been found. Hopefully, Hiashi's disappearance had been investigated and concluded. Hopefully, Jyushirou and Kaien were fine. Hopefully, Byakuya... Well, never mind.

Namiko stepped out of the Senkaimon and set her foot on Seireitei. Her hair was half tied into a bun, the rest of her hair fell to her chest and back, curled and wavy. The air in Seireitei was the same, the buildings, the structures all looked the same as when she had left for Hueco Mundo.

She continued walking and as she passed the groups of Soul Reapers moving about, a sense of nostalgia hit her with the wind. It had been so long since she was in the company of so many people. She smelt the air of people, and as much as she hated how people were like, she couldn't deny the fact that she couldn't do without them. Having been in the care of 100,000 or more hollows for the past ten years, to be able to see and be with a group of real people was indeed a luxury.

Ten years was indeed a long time. 'Hinamori must have graduated,' she thought. 'I wonder if there's a change in captains and all.'

Namiko walked around some more. She was pretty sure that she was nearing the Thirteenth Division but then if she was -

"HEY YOU! GET TO WORK!" An overpowering yet familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Okay, she was really near the quarters. That voice.. It was no mistaking it.

Namiko walked towards the man who was yelling and his back was facing her. As she inched nearer and nearer, she quickly flash stepped past him, appearing in a swift, a few steps ahead of him.

"And who might you be." He asked.

Namiko turned around and smirked. She didn't even change much other than the fact that she grew taller and her hair was put in a different manner.

"That's really sad. To think you would have forgotten about me, Kaien-ni, or rather, Lieutenant Shiba." She teased.

Kaien's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth was agape. He moved forward and grabbed Namiko into a hug, just like he did when they had sent her off to Hueco Mundo. He really wasn't expecting her so soon. It wasn't that they didn't want her back or anything. But ten years really flew by in a blink of an eye.

"Lieutenant! What are you doing! If Miss Miyako sees that, she will be enraged!"

Kaien released Namiko from his crushing embrace and turned to his men. Before he could yell at them, Miyako's voice interrupted.

"Rather than enraged, I think I would be elated to finally see you again, Namiko." She beamed and Namiko, stretching her arms open and Namiko instantly ran to her and collapsed into a hug.

"We didn't think you would be back so early!" Miyako told her.

Namiko smiled to herself. She didn't think so too. Truth be told, she could have returned much earlier. But she didn't. Sure, the paper stated ten years of absence here, and ten years of presence in Hueco Mundo. However, both Unohana and Namiko knew that she could just come back whenever she felt ready to face the world, to face Byakuya and everyone else again.

But she didn't want to come back so quickly. For every hollow she vanquished, she hoped to save another soul. Every movement, every kidou fired and every slash she performed overshadowed the regret that was welling in her heart. If she was completely honest with herself, what she really wanted to do was get away from all the pain ; from Sojun, from Hisana, from Byakuya. All the people who mattered so much were the ones who were affecting her the most.

"Um, well, I uh, gotta go find my brother and then I have to report to Captain Unohana? So, um, like, I'll catch up with you all later!" She fumbled as she talked, she had forgotten how to speak proper sentences after 10 years of zero interaction with anyone.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk, listening to the reports of his subordinates about how the training of the new members of the squad had been. It had only been a year of this and he was getting, well, bored.

A year ago, his grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki, had stepped down and retired from his job as the Captain of the 6th Division. And two years before, Byakuya was made the head of the Noble Kuchiki Clan.

After all the years of training and lessons, Byakuya had learnt the art of concealing his feelings. It took awhile, but he learnt how to adjust his cheek muscles to not react with how he felt. He hardly smiled anymore, even if something made him happy.

For he was empty to begin with.

When his wife left, Namiko left him as well. And he had to take on the role of finding Hisana's lost sister, who was found at the Soul Reaper Academy. Hisana's sister was so near yet so far and she didn't manage to find her sister while he did, in just a year.

His current daily life was just, wake up, meeting with the elders, squad work, paperwork, reports, more meetings, meeting again, look at the koi pond, look at the moon, sleep.

Byakuya Kuchiki was tired. It wasn't from the lack of rest - it was something deeper, something inherently present, in the fibers of his skin, in his tendons and his eyes. He was exhausted, fatigued by the lonely life he was living, fatigued by the noise and the silence, the leaving people and the empty rooms. He was tired of the light and the dark, by hope and by despair. Byakuya Kuchiki was so worn down by this sad world that nothing in it could ever refresh mind from the constant buzzing sound that reminded him how pathetic he looked. He was tired, and there was not enough hours in the night for the type of rest he would ever need.

For what he needed, was her. He missed Hisana, but he never showed it. He covered it up by hiding behind the stack and pile of work that he had to complete. He excused his weary and sad expressions with stress that formed by taking over the Kuchiki clan and as the new captain of the 6th divsion.

As much as he missed his late wife, he missed his best -, no, he missed Namiko. Just a bit. After living for so long and having someone attack him out of nowhere almost everyday, when that daily routine disappeared along with Hisana's death, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely inside. Not to mention that he had the same routine almost everyday and all those stupid meetings with the elders really threatened him to suicide.  
Byakuya had made a vow to Hisana on her deathbed, actually, Hisana sort of forced him to, to swear that he wouldn't let his important people leave him again. It was an odd one really, considering how the most important person to him was going to slip away from his life.

What Byakuya did not know was that Hisana was trying to imply that he should pay better attention to Namiko. To keep her close, and not let her go. For Hisana had known for a very long time about Namiko's feelings towards Byakuya. And she knew that her time was coming to an end, and she wanted the two people she cherished the most to be happy.

* * *

"Captain Unohana, there is someone who wants to see you."

Unohana Retsu looked up to see who it might be. She looked at the lady who just entered the room. And she almost couldn't recognize her.

Namiko had grown all a bit taller, her hair was longer, browner and wavier, but she looked like she hadn't eaten in ten thousand years. God she looked too malnourished for her own good. Her face was so narrow and squashed that her cheek bones were protruding out like they had been there the whole time. Her collar bones were also defined and sharp, and so were her elbows, wrists, knees and everything. Maybe sending her off to fight the hollows was a horrible idea after all.

"Captain Unohana. I'm back." Namiko greeted.

Namiko stared at her captain, or ex-captain, and after ten years, she still looked the same. Maybe her braid was longer this time. She wondered how the squad had been, was there any war when she was gone? Where was Isane damn it, she hadn't seen her 'successor' yet.

"I can see that. How was it? Did you manage to accomplish what you set out to do?"

Namiko's lips curved to one side and her eyes focused on the window instead of her captain. She tried to think of the past ten years, how it had been, what she had done, what was she thinking about and all.

Did she manage to get over Hisana's death? Tick. Did she manage to get over Sojun's death? Tick. Did she manage to improve her sword skills? Tick. Did she manage to grow taller... The list went on, for Namiko was trying to avoid the most important question.

Did she manage to get over her feelings for Byakuya? Haha.

"Well, the mission, or rather, vacation was... a 95% success." She stuttered.

"I would imagine that the 5% of a flop was the part where you could not face your feelings."

Namiko gagged, and tried to remain unsurprised at the fact that her Captain had guessed it right again.

"Anyway, there's no turning back now. The ten years break for you has passed and well, it's time to get back to business. I'm still unsure what they want you to be doing though. It's really up to the Head Captain. Although, I have a feeling they won't want two lieutenants in one squad." Unohana delivered her 'sentence' in a matter-of-fact way.

Namiko simply nodded and left the office, wrapping up her report for the 'mission'.

* * *

As the younger sister of Ukitake Jyushirou strolled out of the 4th Division, she spotted a raven-haired short girl speaking excitedly to a tall man with glas- oh holy crap, it was Captain Aizen. She wanted to check with him and ask whether he had visited Hueco Mundo lately. Oh but that short raven-haired girl, she looked so familiar.

From afar, Namiko scrutinized the girl and noticed that she was a Lieutenant, as can be seen from the lieutenant's plate that was wrapped around the girl's left arm. Ah, she remembered now. The girl was Hinamori Momo. The student she had taken on before she left Hueco Mundo.

"Oopps. I forgot to say goodbye to her." Namiko face-palmed.

The last time Namiko had seen Momo, was their third training session. Momo had blasted the freaking canyon into freaking pieces of boulders. It was a splendid sight, but not breathtaking. Namiko had done way better and more awesome stuff than what Momo had done. But still, it was commendable for someone her age.

The next task that Namiko had instructed Momo to carry out to improve her Kidou, was to shoot her kidou at leaves, wait no, leaf. She had told Momo that it was important to have precision in firing their kidou. No matter how strong your kidou is, or how damn big a magnitude your blast has got, if you don't hit the target, then it was just as useless as catching fish with a broken net. What Namiko wanted Momo to do was to use Byakurai on the leaves of the trees, and carefully destroy just one leaf without shredding the rest. It was a tall order, but Namiko was sure that Momo had it in her.

On their last training session, Namiko claimed that Momo's kidou was already well-developed enough and she had to start working on her footing and using her sword. She had taught her how to do the forward slash, the backhand attack as well as the back-blocking ; all the basics of sword-fighting. Namiko advised Momo to practise against her classmates or maybe take on commoners or trees in Rukongai who were keen and eager in swordplay. Well, the trees were for target practise of course.

And then Namiko left. Although she hadn't said that she would continue looking for Momo when she was done, it sure wasn't nice to leave without saying anything. Much like with Sojun and Hisana. Oh gosh, why was she returning to this sad topics again. "Shoo you inner demon thoughts, shoo!" Namiko chanted in her head.

Just as she was about to leave and go her way, Momo called out to her.

"Namiko-sensei!"

Namiko bit her lip. Should she continue going, flash-stepping back to the 13th Division? Or should she turn around and answer Momo like nothing happened?

Heck, she did the thing she thought was right, she ran the hell away.

* * *

Namiko was moving fast, so fast she didn't see who was in front of her as she continued shunpo-ing through Seireitei.

Ack, she banged into someone. The person, was wearing the typical shinigami uniform, with a haori. Uh-oh, a captain. And the person's hands, had some glove-like ornament or whatever it was. Worse, he was a noble. And then she looked up, he had long hair, and he wore a kenseikan. He was the last person she wanted to see and he was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"My life seriously sucks." Namiko mentally cursed.

"Um-uh. Are you okay? Um, I didn't see where I was going. I just wanted to return back faster and I-uhh-uhh..." Namiko's voiced trailed off. And she was stammering. Ukitake Namiko didn't stutter. She was the fearless beast-ess that guys in the other divisions were afraid of. And now she was stammering and at a loss of words in front of the guy that she, well, she kind of liked or maybe loved. And heck, why was she doing those weird finger pointing twirling actions!

The person opened his eyes, his violet-blue eyes. And he looked and stared at the girl who just bumped into him. On the outside, he looked expressionless. But on the inside, he was sort of taken aback. He hadn't expected to see Namiko just like that. Well, he would be lying if he were to say that he didn't hate her for leaving. But then again, it wasn't like she was to stay by his side or anything. That wasn't really important though, what Byakuya couldn't figure out was why Namiko was speaking like that. She was the one who sent chills down his back when they were really really really young. It was her demanding and commanding voice that made him a little afraid of her. But he had come to accept that it was just part of Namiko.

When Namiko made eye contact with the seemingly fierce eyes that was looking at her with discontent, she remembered that she hadn't apologized for bumping into someone. Well it was kind of one of the side effects of staying in Hueco Mundo for too long. Over there, she didn't had to say sorry for bumping into a hollow. She simply just slayed the monster and the rest surrounding it.

"Oh, uh sorry. I shoul-" she was cut off.

"Sorry? And what might that be for." He asked coolly.

Now it was Namiko's turn to stare. Not really stare, she was just a little bit shocked that he had said that.

"Is your apology for running into me or for going away without saying anything?" Byakuya rephrased.

Namiko froze. What? What did he just ask? It wasn't like she left on her own accord for fun. She freaking left because it would probably hurt him more if he stayed! She was Byakuya's, well, self-proclaimed best friend, and she was the one who introduced him to Hisana. If she continued to be near him in the times of his mourning, then he would only be reminded more about Hisana, and maybe, hurt more than he should be hurting.

Instead of answering, Namiko clutched her hair. A familiar action to Byakuya, that showed her that she was a little uncomfortable and a little unsure about what to say. When she returned her gaze on him and was about to speak, he said,

"If you do not have an answer, it does not matter. Return to where you are going, I doubt that we will see much for each other again, given the circumstances. And I imagine that it will be awkward as well." After which, Byakuya vanished in a flash, returning back to his office.

Namiko stood there stunned, she was rather confused as well. Byakuya had some what changed.

He looked colder, his eyes and exterior told her everything. And he talked to her differently. With a noble's tone this time.

Damn it. She had failed to guard him from what Sojun had told her to do. Now Byakuya was the person that neither Sojun nor Hisana nor Namiko wanted him to be. The stuck up noble that only cared about pride and so on. This was so bad. And she forgot to ask about Hisana's sister.

_Ah, he probably wouldn't want to talk about it too. I think it'll hurt him too anyway. _She thought.

* * *

Namiko returned to the 13th grounds, still a little shaken from what happened. And then it occurred to her that she hadn't spoken to her brother yet. She quickly bolted through the corridors and training grounds to the main office. He wasn't there.

_Gah, that means his sick and lying some where again. Blagh, why is he always like that._ Namiko grimaced as she turned back to head to the Ukitake household. Just as she was about to leave the office, her eyes focused on a fairly short girl with short black hair that curled upwards at the end.

Namiko walked towards the shinigami, hoping that the girl would know where her brother, or the girl's captain might be. As she approached the girl, an influx of images of Hisana loaded onto her mind. Odd, why would she be reminded of Hisana?

Sure, this girl was short, had the same curled short black hair, well kinda broader shoulder blades due to Shinigami training but...

The girl suddenly turned around. And when she saw Namiko, she recognized her as Captain Ukitake's sister.

"Uh- good afternoon Namiko-san!* I am Kuchiki Rukia." the girl greeted.

Oh my heavens, Namiko gasped, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth agape.

* * *

***Well, i think the shinigami in the divisions would greet the senior ranking officers every time they see them. I'm pretty sure the relative or family of the captain or lieutenant gets greeted as well. So hence the greeting from Rukia yeah.**

**oh my gosh, 7 reviews for the last chapter! when i checked my email, it made me really happy :) thanks guys! here are the replies for those who reviewed anonymously **

**mustardandhoney : I've corrected the sentence! thanks for telling me 'bout it!  
jamenite : well, you've just gotta read on to find out.  
Guest : thanks for reading :) glad you liked it :)  
tracykoh: woah hey tracy, Sandra's such a big mouth tsk, thanks for your support!  
**

**Not one of my longest chapters, but I'm still in the middle of my prelims so please forgive me. i'll try to edit the rest of the chapters as well once i'm done with this exams thing. **

**thank you all for your continued support!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Um, are you really Kuchiki Rukia?"

The short raven-haired girl turned and gave Namiko a quizzical look. What a weird question, she thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way too. It's just, you look so much like someone I know." Namiko explained herself.

The younger girl simply smiled at Namiko, telling her that she did not mind at all.

Namiko shook her head as she followed Rukia to where her brother was. This must have hurt Byakuya so damn much. To have such a striking daily reminder of Hisana must have pained him really bad. Rukia didn't just look like Hisana, she even spoke and sounded like her as well. And that was probably really bad.

"Ah Namiko, I heard that you're back! Why didn't you come over and say hello when you got here?" Jyushirou Ukitake frowned, teasing his sister.

"Tch! Don't think too highly of yourself brother!" Namiko spat, in a joking tone as well. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around her white-haired brother, not too tightly in case he started his series of coughing out blood again. As she squeezed her brother gently in their embrace, she realised how skinny her brother had become. She thought that she was already bad enough, but her brother was, well, on his way to win the Nobel Prize.

"So you've met Rukia?"

"Yeah, I kind of got a bit lost looking for you. You weren't at your office, so I had her bring me to you. Actually, she offered to do so. Thanks, by the way." Namiko smiled at the girl.

"And have you met him yet?" Jyushirou asked.

Namiko gulped. She knew who her brother was talking about but she didn't quite enjoy their encounter. If anything, she was rather quite afraid of meeting him now. That brief moment hadn't really been that all pleasant. It was, like he said, awkward. And he seemed way different. She needed to speak to him, he deserved an explanation at least. She regretted not telling him why she left and had him hear from the grape vine instead.

Seeing his sister's troubled expression, he could only guess what had happened, "You saw him right? And you noticed how much he's changed."

The cat got Namiko's tongue, no, not Youruichi, Namiko was simply dumbfounded. But her brother was right.

"Excuse me, but-"

"Yeah, we are talking about your brother, Byakuya." Namiko answered, already guessing what Rukia was going to ask her.

"Your brother and I were best-" Namiko stopped herself, nope, they weren't anymore, given the situation, "We were friends. We met when we were really young. Some stuff happened, I took off for ten years and now things are weird and awkward. And nope, we weren't together if you're wondering." She finished, trying not to spill anything about Hisana, remembering that her friend probably did not want this kind of information to be passed around.

Namiko was about to continue the story, but a hell butterfly flew into Jyushirou's room through the window. It landed gently on Namiko's right index finger.

"Well, it seems the Head Captain wants to see me. I have to go. Bye brother, see you later. And it was nice meeting you, Rukia."

"Y-Yes! Me too!" Rukia nervously replied as she watched Namiko disappear from the room.

* * *

Oh what nostalgia, Namiko thought. If there was a list of things Namiko hated, then standing and waiting outside the Head Captain's quarters was one of the top of the list. It was one of the nerve wrecking things that the Shinigami of the Soul Society would love to avoid in any case. Usually if you were waiting outside the Head Captain's quarters, it meant that you were in trouble, and you were probably awaiting your sentence. But in Namiko's case, it was no punishment, but merely just orders as to which squad she would be sent to after her ten year long absence. She was praying to all the gods she knew and also to the Soul King that she wouldn't be sent to the 6th Division. She would rather go on a suicide mission than work under the proud Byakuya Kuchiki.

To be under Captain Unohana again would be interesting and fun, albeit boring. If there was no war, disaster or whatever, the things that the 4th Division got to do was really limited to that of healing their own scratches from fighting. The more Namiko thought, the more she wondered how on earth she managed to survive such boredom before.

"The Head Captain has called for you to enter."

Namiko stepped into the hall. Sitting right in front, facing her, was the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Just by looking at the old man gave her the chills. She continued walking whilst maintaining an unfazed expression.

She had only been in the said hall once. And that was when she was promoted to be the Lieutenant of Squad 4. And now, the court was unsure of what to do with her. Sure, her lieutenant's plate still slung proudly on her arm, but she suspected that it wouldn't be long before they made her take it off. Anyway, Isane was doing such a great job, it would be a pity if they were to take her off her position just because of this. However, Namiko had a feeling that that would not be the case.

"So, Ukitake Namiko, you have returned." The Head Captain acknowledged.

Namiko could do nothing but simply nod.

"We have come to a decision as to which squad you would be reallocated to. And since there are no lack of manpower anywhere, we are sending you to..."

As the Head Captain delivered her 'sentence'. In Namiko's mind, she was already imagining what her reaction would be to the various situations. If she was sent back to Squad 4, she would gladly accept it. If she was sent to Squad 6, she would go on her knees and beg for a change of Squad allocation. She would also willingly yank Byakuya here and force him to tell the Head Captain that he didn't want her in his squad either.

"You'll be sent to the 13th Squad."

When she heard that, Namiko's facials muscles erupted to form a wide smile on her face. She was sure that once she stepped out of the office, she would get to do her victory dance, much like the one Ikkaku Madarame from the 11th Squad was famous for.

"Over there, you will be helping with Lieutenant Shiba and Third Seat Miyako in running the Division. And also, you will be appointed the 4th Seat of the squad. I am sure that you must feel as though you have been demoted. But I believe you of all people understand that the people in Captain Ukitake's squad are highly competent. Furthermore, you haven't been around for ten years and I am sure that you need time to adjust and get used to the working system here in the Soul Society. If you have nothing to add, then you may head to your new office. A letter of notification has already been sent to the Squad and you will be assigned to a mission that is attached to the letter." The head captain spoke, as he stroked his white long beard.

Namiko bowed and she took her leave. This was going to be interesting. At least she would be able to see Kaien and Miyako everyday. Who cares if she's no longer a lieutenant?

* * *

"Ahh Namiko, I see that you heard about it too!" Kaien greeted his new superordinate as she entered the room.

"Well, you're not going to be some exception here. So I'll welcome you like I welcome the others." Kaien coughed as he cleared his throat, "Welcome to Squad 13, the most amazing squad in the Soul Society! I'm sure you know that our captain is now in the best of health, so I pretty much run things around here, in fact, it's not too bad if once in a while you forgot and called me Captain Kaien instead!"

When Namiko heard that, she was thrown into fits of laughter. She never welcomed her new squad members this way when she was still the Lieutenant of the 4th Division.

"Ex-Excuse me sir, with all due respect, I have now uncovered why my brother's squad has a high rate of Shinigami leaving, which explains my sudden outburst of laughter earlier on." She chuckled as she tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to explode from her mouth any instant.

"You little punk! Don't think that just because you were once a lieutenant, you can talk to me like this. Apologize you insolent little brat!" Kaien yelled, trying to get in character. He knew she was joking and he wanted to have some fun as well.

Before Namiko could rebut, Miyako entered the room, intentionally putting on the disapproving look.

"Welcome to the family, Namiko. Lieutenant, have you spoken to Namiko about her mission yet?" Miyako waited, and when she saw the familiar action of Kaien putting his hand up to scratch his head, she knew the answer. "I knew it. Anyway, this mission is just a 'test-run' you know. Well, usually this isn't the case but then it's been so 'boring' here in Soul Society that we have time to spare for this. Your mission is simply just to seek out any potential threats in Rukongai that can possibly threaten the peace here. And this is one interesting mission since you have to put on commoner's clothes to go fish out information. Anyway, this mission suits you to a tee doesn't it? You know Rukongai like the back of your hand."

Namiko smiled and nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh! Oh wait, when do I have to return?"

"Well, you have two days to go play around." Kaien answered with a wink.

* * *

Namiko changed out of her Shinigami uniform and put on a silvery green kimono. It wasn't as silky or as soft as the one she wore when she was a kid in Seireitei, but it was perfect for blending in with the Rukongai folk. She tucked Mizumi in between the shift and kimono. It would be difficult to move but she wouldn't risk losing her life and depend solely on her kidou. Before moving off, she scooped up some dirt from the ground and smeared it onto her cheeks, to make herself look like the typical Rukongai citizen.

This sure felt so familiar. She remembered the mission where she and Byakuya's squad headed out to Rukongai to eliminate threats like these. _Don't just remember this kind of things, remember the more important stuff like ahem, your brother?_ Mizumi's voice kicked into her head.

Right, she met Koharu there. And he too, remembered. It was funny how things turned out this way. Hardly anyone remembered things from the transient world, but the two siblings remembered. It was odd, but it was a gift. Speaking of which, where the hell was Koharu? She hadn't seen him since, well, that mission. And Hiashi seemed to have disappeared too. Apparently, he was reported dead or murudered or something. Somehow, that information did not seem to affect Namiko. Perhaps, she really felt nothing for him at all.

Namiko quickly moved through the first few districts. She was pretty sure that danger or trouble did not linger or manifest in districts with such high standard of living. If there was a problem, it would probably arise in the districts higher than the 50th.

As she roamed past the 60th district, it was already mid-afternoon. There was no sign of suspicious activity, at least, not yet. She was still deep in thought, wondering if she should check into the inn here or quickly wrap up her mission and stay in Junrinan, where the inn was in a far better condition, when a scream rang through her ears.

"Help! Fire! We need water!"

Namiko turned her attention to the a hut made out of hay nearby. It was set ablaze and apparently, someone was trapped inside. She wanted to draw Midorizukami to wash the fire out, but her own zanpaktou cautioned her not to. _You ain't suppose to expose your identity. If it gets blown, the mission is over, remember?_ Well, Mizumi was definitely right on this one.

So Namiko did the only thing she was allowed to do. She ran into the burning hut and found the said person lying unconscious on the floor, obviously knocked out by the heavy smoke condensed in the air. Great, Namiko smiled, now she could release her sword without anyone seeing her do it.

"Sorera o arainagasu, Midorizukami." Namiko whispered as the green water spilled out of her sword. She aimed her sword at the inferno and focused her spiritual energy at the area before firing off green water canons.

The water did wonders to reduce the intensity of the raging fire, and she continued to play firefighter until she saw that the people were starting to put out the fire on their own. Namiko quickly called back Mizumi and sheathed her sword. Ensuring that the unconscious dude was still knocked out, she lifted him onto her shoulders and charged out of the hut.

As she graced past the people who were cheering for her, her mind was already somewhere else. That was no ordinary fire. It was more probably intentional. If a fire had started by accident, surely the people would have found that a fire was smoking and they would have put it out in time. This was interesting, maybe her mission had more in store for her than she had thought. But first, she needed to go around fishing for information.

* * *

Namiko paced up and down in her room. The wooden floor creaked with every step that she took. She was, once again, buried in her own thoughts. According to the Rukongai folk, fire cases like these were getting more and more of a common occurrence these days. They usually happened once every three days and usually they would not be able to rescue the people inside just in time. They also said that the fire was a different, unnatural kind of flame that needed denser water to put out.

_It's probably the work of a zanpaktou. I sensed spiritual energy in the fire when you directed me at the flame._ Namiko nodded, in agreement with Mizumi. She had noticed the difference in the strength of the fire, probably due to un-stabilized spiritual energy control. But who on earth owned a fire-based zanpaktou? The only person she could think of was the Head Captain, but logic told her that he wouldn't be so free and so stupid to do something like set fire to people's houses.

_There's one more you have forgotten. _And indeed, Mizumi was right.

Hiashi's zanpaktou had been a fire-based one, if she remembered correctly. She had recalled him bragging to her that he had attained his shikai release. But that was when they had just graduated from the Academy and they were still young, and he was still arrogant. After that, they hadn't talked about their swords which was no wonder why she didn't think of Hiashi.

But wasn't Hiashi supposed to be dead? Why would he be going around committing arson?

_Are you stupid? That just means that he's still alive, if that's the deed of a fire-based zanpaktou. _

Now if that was the case, then there was trouble to be dealt with. Either Hiashi faked his own death and have started something against the Seireitei or someone had somehow gotten the power of that zanpaktou and was using it to do evil. Ah, she just realised that she hadn't asked about something.

Namiko quickly dashed out of her room and headed to the streets, she was sure that there were definitely people still roaming around at this time. All she needed was to pay them and they would start talking. So much for 'playing' when her mission ended.

She spotted someone who looked decent enough and sober enough to be speaking the right things and she headed towards him.

"Um, hi. Say, I was just wondering. Did you hear about today's outbreak of fire?" The person nodded his head.

"So like, usually the people who gets their huts torched.. Who are they?" He gave Namiko an incredulous look, unsure of what to say.

"Hmmm how about this? I'll buy you a drink at the bar and you can help feed my curiosity." She offered, giving him her best smile and he complied.

* * *

Back at her room, Namiko was playing through the list of stuff she needed to get down in her head. From her conversation with the stranger earlier, she had gathered that this uncanny situation had something to do with Koharu.

_"Oh, most of the people who gets their huts burnt are those who used to work under Koharu-sama from ten years ago. From what I hear, they had turned their backs on him or something. I don't even know who this Koharu-sama is though, I just came here last year." _

Damn it, she had slipped up.

If only she didn't let him go the other time. She should have just followed him when he had escaped. Now this was going to result in some rebellion, again.

Well, the first thing she needed to do was to ask around some more about Koharu. Surely he would have found more supporters, at least, enough to be able to set fire to his betrayers. And with all her broken heart, Namiko prayed that Hiashi wasn't one of Koharu's subordinates. It would be a huge trouble if Hiashi really was.

Finally realising that thinking on her futon wasn't going to do her any good, Namiko got up and went out of the inn, leaving her payment on the table in her room. He's gotta be somewhere close by, she thought.

And when she opened the door of the inn to get out, she was shocked, dumbfounded by who she saw was standing there, leaning against the pillar, waiting for her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay heads up guys, the bold and italics part in the story might get you guys a little confused, so here's the legend:

Bold + Italics : _**Mizumi is**_** speaking**  
Italics : _Namiko's thoughts__, if not, then she's speaking to Mizumi inwardly_

Enjoy! :)

* * *

That man, his appearance had changed. He was still tall but he wore a grey over-sized Kimono with a dark blue obi. His hair was much longer and he looked much older. He stepped forward, smiling at Namiko.

"Well hello, little sister."

"What.. What are you doing here.." She gulped. She really had not expected Koharu to find her like that. In her mind she visualised herself combing the further Districts of Rukongai and then she would find him in some place, then she would ninja-ly appear behind him and catch him unaware. Well, clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I came all the way here by myself to greet you. Shouldn't I get a welcome back hug at least?"

Namiko simply just stared at him, her eyes narrowed and she looked at him as though she was trying to scrutinize him from head to toe. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What I want is very simple actually. You don't really need concern yourself that much." He paused, giving her the sly smile, and continued, "I want the nobles of the Seireitei dead."

"What?!"Namiko flared.

"Oh don't get so angry, I'm not sending them to their deathbeds now. My plan needs time to form, you see. Byakuya Kuchiki's not going to die so easily just yet." The mention of Byakuya's name made Namiko flinch and Koharu knew he hit the nail on the head. "Although I suppose killing him would be the most fun part out of my plan."

"He won't die so easily. Not by your hands at least. I think I should just do the Soul Society a damn favor and get rid of you." She hissed.

"Ah.. You won't do that. I know you won't my dear Namiko. So let's put that kind of topic aside shall we? We haven't seen each other for 10 years and the thought of killing me comes so easily to your mind. That really hurts, my sister."

Namiko took out her hidden zanpaktou and was about to unsheathe it when he said,

"Should you really be wasting your time dawdling here? I heard something's happened at the East of Rukongai last night. Something about the 13th Division Lieutenant and the Third Seat."

Kaien and Miyako? What could have gone wrong?

"If anything has happened I will find it out later. What I want to hear from you is about the fire, tell me straight so I don't have to ask you again-"

"Ah that, yes. Yes, yes, yes, do you need any more confirmation?" He cut her off. "Anyway, that was the last of them. So there will be no more of such things, I give you my word. I'm only telling you this because you're my sister. But I can't promise you I wouldn't touch the nobles. But that will be a long time before that happens so you can relax. And you should really get going." With that, Koharu disappeared from her sight, leaving Namiko stranded with her own thoughts.

Damn it, not again. She thought, and she hurriedly went off to the East of Rukongai.

* * *

"Due to the current unfortunate circumstances, the following promotions will be implemented as of today. Squad 13 Sixth Seat, Kotsubaki Sentaro as well as Fifrth Seat, Kotetsu Kiyone will take over the Third Seat of the squad. Ukitake Namiko will be promoted to be Lieutenant of the Division. That is all."

Namiko stepped forward and received her Lieutenant's Badge, which she attached to her left arm, as she had done so earlier when she was in Squad 4. Her face held a stoic expression. She was a leader of the squad now, and she didn't want her squad members to lose their faith in her by crumbling now. She could feel her insides twist as she held the pain in. It was unbearable, but necessary. And her mind went back to the two nights before, where she was off completing her mission, and her biological brother had told her to go to East Rukongai.

_Namiko had arrived at the scene, panting and out of breath. It was raining, yet again. It was always raining. It was raining when Sojun died, it was raining when Hisana collapsed on the streets. Oh how she abhorred the rain. Sometimes she wished that she could just strangle her zanpaktou for allowing it to rain on all the bad days. But if it was raining, then won't that mean that something bad had happened?_

_When she had gone to the barracks earlier, Kiyone and Sentaro had told her that Miyako had died in a reconnaissance mission. And that was enough to freeze Namiko in her footsteps. As if that news wasn't shocking enough, they then told her that Kaien, Rukia and her brother had gone to pursue the 'killer' and seek vengeance for Miyako._

_They were all idiots, she heaved as she ran in the rain. Obviously if the enemy could take out one whole damn recon team, then wouldn't they need even more people to complete the job? The more she thought, the more it killed her, so she quickly took off to where they had gone to._

_This was East Rukongai. If memory served her well, this was where hollows usually liked to appear. Even on the days where she had been sent out on regular missions in the past, this was the hollows' favorite place to roam. Suddenly, she heard a voice, whether Rukia's or Kaien's she couldn't tell. But what she could recognize was the pain in the voice, which resembled closely to hers back then when she was crying over Sojun or Hisana. The familiar cries that ringed so loudly of sorrow and hurt._

_Her pace quickened and then completely stopped when what she saw in front of her couldn't quite register in her mind. Rukia was holding onto a sword, a sword stained with blood. In her other hand, she was trying to support Kaien, which had blood stains all over him, and a wound that punctured the area near his heart. And Namiko looked even closer, and she realised that Kaien's eyes was close. Which meant that he was either unconscious or dead._

_"Put him down, Rukia." She told the girl._

_"But ma'am, the Lieutenant is badly injured and I'm afraid that in this rain, he might not make it to see his family!"_

_"Rukia, this is an order."_

_Obediently, Rukia gently laid Kaien Shiba onto the wet grass and she took a few steps back._

_Trying to keep her cool, Namiko walked forward and placed Mizumi on the ground next to her. She placed her two palms, one on top of the other, and activated her kidou before slowly applying it to Kaien's wound. While she was doing so she instructed Rukia, "Go and call for Miss Kukkaku Shiba. She lives a few districts down from here. Hurry!" _

_Goodness, Kaien. Why? Why did you two choose to leave at this time, when I have just come back and have just recovered from Hisana's death? Why is the soul king so cruel to me? Why can't anyone let me off the hook for just a few days without someone close to me dying? Was I really such a bad kid when I was in the world of the living?  
_

_She continued to heal Kaien while fighting with the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She felt a hand touching her arm and she turned her attention to Kaien. _

_"Kaien-ni, don't worry, I'll be able to heal you up. Try to stay conscious!" _

_"No.. Namiko... Don't. I'm already going to die so no matter how much you heal me... It's not gonna work. Please... I have already left everything here, my heart and my soul, they have already left me. If I survive, there's nothing for me left. So please stop... I know it's hard for you Namiko, but it's alright... This time, it's really not your fault... If I were to continue living, I'll blame myself for eternity, so don't heal me anymore... I need to go where Miyako's gone to."_

_"Why... Why, Kaien? Why are you all always trying to leave me behind? Miyako is gone too. And you're leaving as well. How come you all enjoy hurting me so much? Why can't you all just stay and then everyone can be happy?" She sobbed, using her hands to wipe off the tears that were mixed with the rain._

_"Namiko, I'm sorry... But you have got to stop acting like a kid. I know you understand... You're understand it soon, surely... I know it's painful for us to leave you.. But you're going to be alright, you hear? And remember that-" He stopped, and he choked out more blood, which showed to intensity of the pain he was trying to hold in._

_Namiko reacted at that instant, and she continued healing him again. Just like before, Kaien gripped her hands with whatever strength he had left and said, "No.. Don't.. It's going to be meaningless... Namiko, just remember, that me and Miyako, we both love you very much... Sorry, that we couldn't do much for you in the end..."_

_And his voice trailed off at the end. Namiko checked his pulse and she doubled over, crying and weeping more tears than she had shed when Sojun and Hisana had died. _

_"No... No.. NO!"_

She stood very still as she faced her Squad members. They looked at her with respect, respect that she felt she didn't deserve. Kaien had did an excellent job running the division. And she was wondering how she was going to do that. Especially since she hadn't really gotten that used to things around here. Nevertheless she gathered her courage to look at them in the eyes, to let them see that she was sincere in doing her best for them. Just by scanning through the faces in the crowd, she could see that many faces held sad expressions. These expressions weeped for their lost leader,which made her feel even worse because all that Namiko really wanted to do right now was to go into her room, lock the damn door, and cry her heart out. But right now, she couldn't do that. Not in front of people who were willing to trust her.

"As all of you know, I am Ukitake Namiko, and as of today, I will be your Lieutenant. I know that many of us, including me, are saddened by the loss of our late Lieutenant Shiba as well as Third Seat Miyako." Namiko paused, as she winced she mentioned Kaien and Miyako's name. Continuing, "They have been a great inspiration to us all and have likewise touched many of our new lives. I know that we are all upset and frustrated that such great people are gone. Nonetheless, we have to move on. I acknowledge that I am definitely not as competent and perfect like the two have been. But I promise that I will give my all for the 13th Division and that I will be your support in times of trouble. I will not hesitate to give my life to protect you. So, please, believe in me as you have believed in Kaien and Miyako. I look forward to bringing back the smile on your faces again."

Even as she remained a cool and calm expression as she dismissed her squad to their duties, deep inside, she felt as though a knife had been stabbed into her chest and was vigorously twisting about in its position. She felt like a hypocrite. For she knew that she would not be able to move on and let go like she had said in her opening speech to her new squad. It took her ten full years to get over Hisana and Sojun, and now, this was the man and women who had played such a huge part in her life. So what did she need, 100 years?

"Rukia, stay back. I have an important mission for you. Kiyone and Sentaro, bring her to the room to brief her about it." Namiko instructed carefully as she started assuming the role as a leader. She really hated doing the 'being in charge' thing. It didn't suit her. After all, being a leader meant that she couldn't do things as she freely wanted. If she were to do anything irresponsible and reckless, her division would be the one to suffer. She just couldn't let someone else take the blame for her actions, especially when she had sworn to them her loyalty and faithfulness to the squad.

* * *

After checking up on her brother-slash-captain, she headed to the room where her Third Seat(s) and Rukia were. From afar, she could hear Sentaro mocking Kiyone, as per usual. As she entered the room, she raised her hand forward to put them at ease before they even could stand to greet her. Namiko looked at Rukia and realised that she was fidgeting uncomfortably in her presence.

"Rukia, relax. I'm not going to eat you alive."

Rukia bit her lip, still unsure of what to answer as she shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened, wasn't your fault. I know you probably think that it is. But, I know and completely understand that in that situation, there was nothing else you could do. Kaien-ni, he also won't blame you. In fact, if he was here right now, he would smack you on your head and tell you how stupid you are for thinking that way. Miyako too, but she would probably say it more refined-ly and well, she won't smack you for sure." She replied, trying to get the mature tone in her voice. Namiko realised that what she said might make Rukia feel even more weird and awkward, so she went for a smile and Rukia nodded her head in reply.

"So Kiyone, go on and tell her about the mission."

Namiko let her third seat inform Rukia about the World Of The Living Mission while she just stood by the edge of the door, admiring the blooming bell-flowers by the pond. _So it's that season already? _She thought. _Maybe I should go visit __that person. The bell-flowers there are ten times more breathtaking than this suffocating ones here. Even if he doesn't want to see me, I'm not there to see him anyway. _

"You'll be stationed mainly in a town called Karakura Town, with a radius of two and a half spirit miles. With someone of your abilities, it should not be too difficult a task."

Her brother's voice made Namiko jump up and snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh Captain Ukitake! You shouldn't be up. Weren't you resting, sir?" Kiyone and Sentaro started fawning on the captain, which was something Namiko had caught on as their daily routine. Especially now that they were the same rank, the competition between the two for who would get the most attention from her brother was getting fierce.

"Ahh I'm fine. Besides, this is Rukia's first mission on her own. I thought that she might be too nervous so I came to see her off."

"Thank you, Captain! You really shouldn't have bothered."

"No, not at all. You just do your best okay, Rukia? I know that you will do a good job."

"Thank you very much, sir!"

"No, not at all. I know you will do a good job."

* * *

_What the heck, in the end I still ended up here huh. Well, at least the bell-flowers are just as beautiful as they had been last time. _Bell-flowers were Namiko's most favorite flowers, but at the same time, her most hated flowers. While the flowers were alluring and pleasing to the eyes, the flowers themselves simply meant 'disappointment and loss' which was the exact description she would have used on herself. She had disappointed people when she was unable to master swordplay when she was in the Academy. She also disappointed many, she thought, by graduating later than Byakuya. She probably hurt and disappointed everyone by running away from Hisana and Sojun's death. By running away, she was announcing to the whole world that she was weak and could not stand against the mental torture and pain. The loss simply just applied to her loss of people she could do nothing to protect or save. She could have been more skilled, and then Sojun would not have died. She could have protected Hisana, if she had just been more objective to her search for Rukia. And then there was Kaien, who simply told her to stop healing him and let him die.

Her life really was just disappointment and loss, one after another. Hopefully, the storm of my second life has ended, she wished. She thought that if someone else was living her life, they probably would have lived it better than her. But she was not going to wallow in self-pity just because she didn't do all the right things. There were more important things right now. Like fixing her relationship with Byakuya.

She still didn't quite get why he was so pissed (well Byakuya didn't get pissed) or why he was unhappy that she had left. Byakuya was not someone who would go around showing how he felt. Or at least, his new self would not. And that was going to be hard in realising what he was thinking all the time. Well, the Soul King better bless whoever was Byakuya's lieutenant. Who was Byakuya's Lieutenant anyway?

"What business might you have in my manor?"

_Okay, act normal Namiko, don't get so flustered. ACT N-O-R-M-A-L!_ She told herself.

"Um, the bell-flowers are in full bloom and they were calling for me."

"My manor is not a flower viewing garden. You do not come and go as you please."

Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't expected that kind of cold answer. An answer like "Indeed, they are splendid." would have been nice, but it wasn't like they were on close terms, not anymore anyway. But now, she had to at least reply him. If anyone were snooping around in her division barracks, she too would demand why and what they were doing there. It wasn't like she was going to let people who didn't belong in her division off. If someone wasn't meant to go somewhere, then they jolly well should just stay where they are. Just like her. She had no place doing in the Kuchiki Manor, now that Sojun and Hisana were gone.

"Yeah, I know. Are you going to get your guards to chase me out? After all, I have trespassed onto forbidden ground haven't I, Mr Rules?" She taunted, knowing full well that this was her one-way ticket out of the Kuchiki Manor. More than likely, she would be thrown out forever, given the Noble Kuchiki's new personality.

Byakuya Kuchiki did not reply, he just walked off, letting his guards do the job. He was actually quite surprised to find her in his house. Yes, the bell-flowers were really a beauty and his father had been the one to plant it there, instructing the servants to replant them every Spring and Autumn. He knew that his father had planted it for Namiko, his father had known that the girl really liked the flower, ever since she was a child. He knew that and that was why he hadn't told the gardener to remove them. But, she was not supposed to be here. She was not supposed to come back bursting into his life as though the part where she left him didn't happen.

He hoped that she would hate him and leave him alone for throwing her out of the manor, which was a good thing because he was swamped enough with his duties as it is. Inside, he knew why she had come to the manor. The latest news that week was that Lieutenant Shiba and Third Seat Miyako from the 13th Division had died in a mission. Rukia was the one who killed Kaien but that didn't really matter now. Namiko, as he had thought, had come to the Kuchiki manor to probably seek some comfort in the flowers or himself.

It wasn't that Byakuya had a grudge against Namiko for leaving him when Hisana had died. But he didn't quite want to provide solace to someone who had deserted him when he had needed it very much. Especially when said person claimed to be his 'best friend'.

Byakuya looked up to take one last glance at the moon before entering his quarters to turn in for the night. And the moon that night, was blurry from the clouds and also from his own thoughts.

* * *

_Yeah, he hates me._ Namiko inwardly sighed. She wasn't really thinking when she had yelled at Byakuya like that. _I didn't expect a silent answer though. The old Byakuya would have said something sarcastic in return._

_But I went there to reconcile our relationship. Damn, what am I doing? Namiko why are you so damn stupid! See, instead of making it all better again, you managed to make it ten times worse you stupid screw-up! _

She cursed herself the whole way back to the 13th Division Quarters. And while she was busy coming up with the conclusion of how big an idiot she was inside her head, she spotted the same young and small girl standing at her division gates. She looked as though she was waiting for Namiko.

Upon taking a closer look, she swore inside, it was Hinamori Momo, _again._

**_Oh come on, if you're running away again, I'm going to run away from you._ **Mizumi silently told her.

_I know, I know. I'm probably going to see her around more often so I can't keep running away right. I know already so stop telling me. _

"Hello, Hinamori." Namiko called out and quickly bit her lip so that she could contain the nervousness within her.

"Oh! Hi! Uh, um, hello Namiko-sensei, I uh ah-" As Hinamori started to stutter, Namiko put her hand out to stop her. "Hinamori, we are of the same rank now so you don't need to call me your sensei. Besides, I didn't teach you much, so, um, what I'm saying is that, well, you should just call me Namiko or whatever you want, but not sensei, please. It just makes me think that I didn't do a very good job and well, left you."

"Huh? No, no! You did a very good job sensei! I, um, I came here tonight to thank you for helping me in the past. And also.. to apologize to you." Namiko stared at the girl wide-eyed as she said that. Apologize? What for? If anyone as doing any apologizing tonight, it was supposed to be Namiko and not Hinamori.

Noticing that Namiko was staring at her, Hinamori found the need to explain. "You know, like when I saw you the other day, you um, well ran away from me, so I thought that.. that maybe you were upset or disappointed that I've let you down or something by not being a captain or something..."

**_Ah this one's an interesting girl. Although her reasoning is very illogical, I find it rather amusing. You better hang around her more. And hello, if you don't reply now you're going to make this situation really awkward! _**Mizumi chided her master.

"Hinamori, I'm not disappointed or upset or anything, really. I can't believe you would actually think that way! You see, I ran away because, well, I did leave you behind when I went on my 'mission'. And I thought that you would, hate me for leaving you behind in the dust or something." Namiko explained while trying to hold in her amusement and anxiousness.

"Oh, no, please don't think that way sensei! I -" At the mention of the word sensei, Namiko simply stared at Hinamori, as though waiting for her to change the way she addressed Namiko. "I mean, Namiko-san." Hinamori corrected, and at the mention her name with the honorific, Namiko burst out in laughter, finding the uncanny situation rather hilarious.

Seeing Namiko laughing out loud, Hinamori relaxed a little and let out a smile. When Namiko was done, Namiko looked at the now smiling Hinamori and she said, "Well, so basically that was a misunderstanding on both our parts right?" Without waiting for Hinamori to reply she continued, "Anyway, Namiko is just fine. And well, it's late so you should be getting back to your barracks, I guess. I'll see you around some more. Squad Five right?"

Hinamori nodded and accidentally yelled too loud a yes, which caused her to recoil in embarrassment. Namiko simply laughed it off and told her, "It was nice meeting you again. Go on and head back, alright? Goodnight." And with that, Namiko walked into her division and headed to her own room.

* * *

Namiko's eyes sprung wide open that morning. She faced the ceiling above her, trying to adapt to her new quarters. The 13th Division still felt rather unfamiliar since she had just returned over a week. A week, filled with so many changes and tragedies. She was wondering how she was going to survive with such drastic changes when a knock came by the door. It was her brother.

"Namiko, you're awake. I have something I need to talk to you about. Swing by the office later, alright?"

She nodded in acknowledgement before getting up. Jyushirou left the room and Namiko quickly threw on a new set of clothes, along with her rubber tight gloves and boots. She strapped on her Lieutenant's Badge, grabbed her zanpaktou, and headed out of the door. There was much to be done today, what with training and managing a squad and all. It was going to be busy, but hopefully, manageable.

"Well, whaddup, Captain Ukitake?" Namiko greeted her brother as she entered his office.

"Oh, take this." He handed Namiko a stack of paper. "These are the forms you need to fill up regarding the squad members. I also need you too look through the profile data of some of the members since we have vacant positions for the Fourth and Fifth Seat."

Namiko looked at the stack and cringed. She never really liked paperwork. _**Okay, I'll help you like before. We need to train for your bankai. You know that right? **Yeah, I know, but that has got to wait okay?_

"Right, I got it. Is that it?" She asked as she stretched her hand out to receive the papers.

"Ordinarily, that would be the case. But, I have something I want to speak with you about." Jyushirou looked at her for an answer. Namiko simply nodded for him to carry on. "I know that you've seen him around and that maybe you've noticed that he's changed. Namiko, I think you will probably blame yourself for it, but, I don't think that it's your fault."

Namiko thought for awhile, and then she realised that her brother was talking about Byakuya.

"I guess that you don't really understand why he's become like this or maybe you think you do because you believe that it is your fault. But, think about why he 'grew up'." he paused, and looked at Namiko in her eyes, "You know, for everyone, bygone days exist. And there is a reason why people grow from a child to an adult. That's just something for you to think about, if you're wondering."

"Well, don't be too bothered by Byakuya, he has his reasons for being so cold. If it's you, I'm sure that he will open up one day, not now, but he will. I'm sorry that I can't do very much to help you."

Namiko stared at him in surprise. "What, no, don't do that brother, you are not to blame."

"I'm saying that more as a brother than a captain." Jyushirou smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, I know. I got it. Bye, I'm going off." She told him as she left his office.

_He didn't have to tell me all that, I already know. I guess, this is the end huh? No more impromptu battle sessions, no more fooling around in the Kuchiki manor. No more bell-flowers, no more moon viewing nights. No more Kuchiki-Ukitake tag team. All of these, will soon be forgotten. And I don't think I'll ever speak to him, at least not for the time being._

* * *

**One of my longest chapter yet! thanks for reading and thank you for reviewing too :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Legend:  
Bold and Italics : _**Mizumi** **speaking**_  
Italics : _Namiko's thoughts/Namiko speaking to_ Mizumi  
Bold : **Sometimes for effect if not then for announcements or miscellaneous stuff.**

* * *

"What?! What do you mean that my subordinate has committed a crime?!" Namiko yelled at the Captain Commander. She really was ballsy to be yelling at **the **Head of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"Know your place, Lieutenant Ukitake. And it is not confirmed yet. We will be sending in Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai to check in on your officer. However, if it turns out that she did transfer her powers to a human being, then you can be sure that an unfortunate sentence awaits her. Until then, you are to go back to your squad and await the news." Captain Yammamoto told her sternly.

"Yes sir." She replied, with a much calmer tone this time. Turning around, a scowl flashed onto Namiko's face. Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki. All these Kuchikis were always bringing her trouble. First, it was Byakuya Kuchiki. Now, it was his sister, well technically not his but still, that was going to upset her division. _Seriously, what did I do to deserve this? I don't even remember talking or seeing them before in my past life. What the heck, Soul King. _She cursed.

It had been two months since Rukia left for her mission and two months since she had seen Byakuya. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident at his manor and she certainly wasn't planning to speak to him anytime soon as well. She had decided that he wanted her to leave him alone and well, that was what she wanted to do anyway.

She had taken great pains to make sure that she didn't encounter the head of the Kuchiki clan. When she wanted to look for Hinamori, she sent a hell butterfly or got one of her lazing officers to call for her, even if it was just to chat idly. If she had a Lieutenant's meeting, she made sure that she took a great detour so that she wouldn't even pass by the 6th Division quarters. Namiko had made it so that the only way she would see Byakuya was if he went to find her.

Although, she knew that he wouldn't do that. So the past two months had been peaceful and quiet. The emotional storm within Namiko had finally calmed down. She had gotten used to her duties in her squad. Even if it got a little taxing, Namiko had found her own way to deal with it.

With regards to her Bankai training, Namiko had made it as far as to activate it in battle. The ten years she spent in Hueco Mundo weren't for nothing after all. When she had returned to the Seireitei, she was already able to activate it when she was training. The crucial part was to learn how to use it properly during battle. Midorizukami and her had decided to take things slow, they weren't in a rush to achieve Bankai since there was no war or anything, so they decided to train at their own pace.

"Lieutenant! How did the meeting with the Head Captain go?" Sentaro asked in his usual loud voice.

"He sounded pretty certain that Rukia has committed a great sin so I don't think it sounds too good. They are sending Captain-" She stopped herself and continued,"They are sending the 6th Division to check things out. Until then we can't do anything but wait for the news." She informed them while taking a seat at her own desk.

"Huh? But Lieutenant! If the investigations prove to be true, then Rukia will-!" Kiyone called out.

"Yeah, I know. But this is the decision of the Central 46, we can't overturn their decisions. All we can do right now is wait, and then appeal for a lighter sentence if Rukia has really done what they said."

* * *

_**Hey, when are we going to see Senbonzakura? You need to get into a fight with Byakuya Kuchiki soon, it's been so long since I've seen the man and his flower petals.  
**_

_Listen to me you stupid goddess, I am not, I repeat, I am not going to see that idiot of a Kuchiki so you better give up on seeing Senbonzakura too. I haven't even spoken to him so why on earth would I be going spar with this guy? Can't you just get over this like I have? Aren't you a goddess, don't turn into a weakling just because of a guy who loves pink._

**_Excuse me, I think you've shown the wrong kind of respect again, I'm pretty sure Genryuusai told you off already, need I do it too? And mind you, you haven't forgotten about Byakuya Kuchiki, believe me, you don't want to know what the back of your mind has been thinking about. You're the stupid fool here. Whenever we train for Bankai, you always end up thinking that you want to beat Byakuya Kuchiki, which just shows how much you 'don't' think about him.  
_**

_Oh what do you know, just shut up and dance in your waterfalls, they're going to deliver the sentence today, so you need to be quiet or else I can't find the right words to say, you green disaster. _

In her inner world, Mizumi was about to rebut, but then Captain Yammamoto walked in the room, so she knew better than to cuss at her own master.

The room fell silent as the Head Captain walked in, bringing the news on Rukia's current situation. Even Sentaro and Kiyone stopped bickering at the moment. For they all wanted to hear what he would have to say. Whatever it was, Namiko had to take some responsibility, being the leader of the squad and all since her own brother/captain was unable to be in control all the time.

"Lieutenant Ukitake."

"Yes, sir."

"Your officer, Rukia Kuchiki, has been charged with an execution on Sogyoku Hill for having illegally transferring her spiritual powers to a human. Furthermore, she will be locked in the Senzaikyu before facing the ultimate punishment."

_That doesn't sound very right. _"Wait, so Bya-, so Captain Kuchiki didn't say anything? Like, not at all?"

"I think that that is out of your concern. However, whether Captain Kuchiki intervenes or not, the decision by Central 46 have been made and the decisions are absolute. I believe that it is time you deal with this situation and take the chance to warn your own squad because your squad seems to be causing the most trouble. I hope you understand now, Lieutenant Ukitake."

"Understood, sir," she told him before turning to leave the room with Sentaro and Kiyone behind her.

"Lieutenant! Are you really going to do nothing at all? And what does the Head Captain mean by saying that our squad is the most troublesome one, he's got it all wrong!" Kiyone asked with anger clear in her complains.

"What the idiot said is right! We can't let this go by, Lieutenant. I think we need to talk to Captain Kuchiki about this!" Sentaro added on, clearly, like Kiyone, he was displeased with the outcome.

Namiko stood there aghast at the suggestion of having to meet and talk with the man she so wanted to avoid for the rest of her years in Seireitei. But she knew that this was not possible. For one, Rukia was being kept in the 6th Division cell, so if she wanted to speak with the girl, she had to head in to the lion's den, with the lion being Byakuya of course. Secondly, she had to obtain the details of Rukia's capture directly from that lion, so a meeting would be inevitable. And Namiko knew that Byakuya would not agree to sending information through hell butterflies.

"Yeah, I guess it won't hurt to go. You two head on back and tell the Captain about what we just heard. I'm going to the 6th Division to find out more from Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai."

* * *

Well, saying was easy. It always is. But seriously, confronting Byakuya was a really tall order for Namiko. _This is your job Namiko, it's nothing else. Just ask him about it, leave and then you'll be fine, right?_

"I would like to see your Captain." She told the Shinigami by Byakuya Kuchiki's office door. He told her that he had to announce her arrival. Meanwhile, she tried to calm herself, hoping that there wouldn't be cold long periods of awkward silence or even any heated and sparked arguments which would be started by herself.

When the guy notified Namiko that she could enter, her heart raced and her breathing was heavy. _This is do, or die!_

"Captain Kuchiki, I apologize for the disturbance." Namiko started whilst trying to relax. "So um, you've imprisoned my officer at your own squad and well, the Central 46 has given orders for her to be executed. And since you and your lieutenant were the ones who retrieved her back from the world of the living, I am here today to ask you about the details of the mission, as well as why my officer is given a death sentence. If you may, I would like to settle this quickly." Without knowing it, Namiko was speaking really quickly and hopefully, Byakuya got it because she didn't quite want to repeat herself.

Due to the butterflies in her stomach, she still hadn't been able to look at Byakuya, so she stared downwards, hoping with all her heart that he would just hand over the details so she could leave without seeing him.

"The details are in this mission file. If you have any questions you may ask them, otherwise you are free to go." Byakuya pushed the file nearer to the edge of the table which was closer to Namiko. So she picked it up and she read:

**Date: 27 July 2003**

**Shinigami Involved: Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai**

**Scope: Retrieve Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 from the World of the Living, Karakura Town. If there be any resistance, usage of force is allowed.**

**Outcome: Rukia Kuchiki retrieved. The human-shinigami has been disconnected from his spiritual powers. Lieutenant Abarai received substantial damage. Rukia Kuchiki to be locked up in the 6th Division cell.**  
**-update- Rukia Kuchiki to be thrown into Senzaikyu to await her execution.**

**Mission ordered by: Central 46**

**Status: Completed.  
**

"What on earth, Captain Kuchiki! With all due respect, did you just stand by and say nothing when the judges from Central 46 gave the order for Rukia's execution?" Namiko forced the words out of her mouth, she was livid and confused at the same time.

After a moment, Namiko realized that Byakuya was not going to give her a reply. So she did what she thought she would faint from fear, she looked him in the eyes. "Did you, or did you not!?" She raised her voice.

"I do not see a need to answer your question. Whether I did or did not has nothing to do with the outcome."

"So it's a no, isn't it?"Namiko shouted as she slammed her hands on Byakuya's desk.

"You listen to me, I don't know what the heck happened to you in those ten freaking years, but you sure as hell ain't the person I was looking forward to being with again. And I'll tell you this, if I was **her**, and my sister was given a death sentence. I would fight tooth and nail to get her out of that situation. That's right, and as her superior, that's what I'm going to do." She stared at him intently, determination flaring in her eyes.

"You know that there will be consequences for going against the law." He finally spoke, obviously calm and unstirred by Namiko's sudden outburst.

"Then I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. But I fail to see how those consequences can be worse than abandoning someone and letting them die on their own." She sarcastically replied as she stomped out of the door.

* * *

"I am here to see the prisoner, Rukia Kuchiki." Namiko told the guard, well, more like demanded from the guard.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Ukitake, but we were given strict orders not to allow anyone from the 13th Division to visit the girl. So I am afraid that you have to leave." At that reply, Namiko glared at the two men. "Sorry ma'am, but the orders were from Central 46!"

"Who goes there?" A loud voice asked.

Namiko turned to see Renji Abarai, the newly installed Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Both of them were entrusted the positions as Lieutenants at about the same time.

"Lieutenant Abarai, your officers are giving me a hell load of trouble." She told him.

Renji looked at his subordinates and then back to Namiko, and he said, "Lieutenant Ukitake, they were just doing their jobs. More importantly, this is not a place you should be at. As much as I do not wish to say this, but please leave this place."

Namiko shot him a threatening look and spat, "I thought you were Rukia's friend." She shook her head in a manner to mock the man. "Well, I wished I had given her better advice such picking the right and reliable friends." And she left the place, not forgetting to leave Renji with a glare he would learn to regret getting.

* * *

Namiko walked into the Squad 13 Office, fuming. She was about to go on a rampage after being pissed off by both leaders of the 6th Division.

_What the hell, seriously. I thought Hisana entrusted Byakuya with Rukia? Why isn't he doing anything to stop her damn execution? He wouldn't know if he at least tried. Come on man, you don't leave your damn sister in the lurch when she is in trouble. If you had no intention of helping her whatsoever, why did you even adopt her into your clan? Stupid Byakuya! You only know how to piss me off!_

"Ah Lieutenant! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Sentaro told her.

"What is it? If you would take a minute or so to analyze, I am not exactly in the best of moods right now."

"There's a captain's meeting that is very important and that attendance was well compulsory. But the captain is currently..."

"Got it." She replied dutifully before walking away towards the 1st Division.

_Stupid. Today's just a bad day. I don't even know what's going on. It seems like the whole world is conspiring against me. Even my own damn brother can't even take good care of his health to attend the meeting. And it's always so awkward and intimidating standing where I don't deserve to be and since this division is an odd number, I have to stand facing that idiot bastard Kuchiki. On top of that, haven't I met the Head Captain in the morning already? What's with this sudden meeting! I seriously am starting to hate my life right now._

She waited for a moment before entering the meeting room, with one knee on the floor in respect to the other captains standing in the room. After explaining the absence of her brother, permission was granted for her to get up and stand in line, as per usual whenever she had to stand in for her sickly brother.

As she stood, she glared daggers at the Kuchiki Head, standing coolly with his eyes closed and his chin slanted slightly upwards for some taste of arrogance. Her mind ran through all the possible ways she could kill him. _**Get a grip, don't lose your cool or whatever here, it won't reflect very well on yourself. **__Yeah I got it, I got it.  
_

"So, you're here, Gin Ichimaru."

_Gin Ichimaru? Ah that_ guy. Gin was one of the more well known prodigies who graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy with flying colors and also for completing the 6 year curriculum in a year. That kind of people only appeared once in every century. Kaien was one of them. And Gin, he was different. He was really really young when he had graduated. Almost the age where Byakuya and herself had entered the Academy. When Byakuya had heard about Gin, she could see the rage and damaged pride in his eyes. But it wasn't THAT big a deal since Byakuya was still a normal kid back then, laughing, getting angry and all that. Not like the arrogant noble he was right now._  
_

"I see the Squad 13 Captain is conspicuously absent. What's wrong, did something happen to him?"

"Ah, um. Well, he isn't feeling very well. So I am here to fill him for him." She replied as required. She didn't particularly liked speaking up at an all captains' meeting. It was pressurizing and she didn't do well with pressure. With her own team of lieutenants, she was fine voicing out whatever she thought. But with all the highest ranking people of the Gotei 13, she found it better to keep her mouth shut in respect to what they had to say. Furthermore, it wouldn't reflect very well on her squad if she kept giving out ideas that might not exactly work or had any value. So Namiko just took to answering questions when posed to her.

The meeting went on for a while, with captains bickering and talking. Namiko felt that she was wasting her time since it really had nothing to do with instructions for the squads or anything. She just stood there and watched and waited.

**Tap, tap, tap. Red alert! Red alert! The Seireitei has been breeched! All squads, report to your battle stations immediately! Repeat, this is a red alert! All squads, report to your battle stations immediately!**

Namiko silently watched as she saw the Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki speed out of the Squad 1 Meeting Room. She kept quiet and waited for the Head Captain to dismiss them. It seemed that the ryoka that Gin had fought off had survived and had infiltrated the Seireitei, past the top security layer. For the past hour, several of the captains were worthlessly debating about his actions while the rest just remained at where they were standing and watched. So now, there was probably more work to be done and the punishment on Gin would be definite since the ryoka were indeed alive. _This is going to be so troublesome, argh I hate this kind of stupid things happening. _

"This is most unfortunate. But such major disruption leaves me no choice in the matter. This squad captain meeting is hereby dismissed. I shall inform you later as to how Ichimaru will be dealt with. All squads are to heed the alert and report immediately to their battle stations."

At that word, Namiko took off to her division. In a time like this, she had to be there to get things together. Especially when her brother was down and she had to bring the rest of the squad up.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Get into your positions! The enemy may be approaching and I need you all to be on your highest guard! If you see the ryoka, do not let them escape!" Namiko ordered.

_This is seriously bothersome. Of all times for an enemy attack. We don't even know what they want and we have to lose more people, more life to this intrusion. Why can't things ever be peaceful here? People just die and die and die all the time, either because of hollows or from people themselves.  
_

**_Well, that's because death and life is a cycle. Haven't we been over this already? I thought I told you that when the people in your life died. You can't do anything about it, so stop complaining already. Oh, by the way, will you be using that technique to against the intruders? It's gonna require a whole lot of reiatsu if you want to use it._**

_Nah, I'm too lazy. Anyway, I need to find out why and what they've come here for before I do anything. If they're here to launch attacks against the Seireitei, then yes, I will use it. But if they're coincidentally here to rescue Rukia or something, then I probably won't use it and try to work with them instead. It depends on what they're here for, really. _

_**Oh yeah, Rukia. But if you're going to work with them, won't the Head Captain be really angry and fire you or sentence you to death or something? And what about Kuchiki-sama and Senbonzakura? What's the noble guy doing in this chaotic event? And gosh, I haven't seen Senbonzakura yet! I didn't have enough time to enter his inner world since you stomped off so quickly.**_

_That's the problem. Noble head is doing nothing while his sister dies in front of him. And can't you just shut up about Senbonzakura, it's so irritating that I'm about to summon you out and once you materialize, I'll give you a punch in the face. We. Are. Not. Going. To. See. Byakuya. Kuchiki. Or. Senbonzakura. Any. More. Are. We. Clear?_

**_Don't speak too soon. I think there'll be another captain's_ meeting.**

And when Namiko heard that, she shuddered at the thought. And then she proceeded to give out more specific orders while waiting for the ryoka to land in the Seireitei from that weird ball up there.

* * *

**My prelims are over so you guys get an update! But the subsequent weeks I might be updating irregularly or not as much as I've been trying to. Someone (ZakeYoo I think.) pm-ed me and asked about my studies and stuff so I thought I'd share/ramble here so you can skip if you're not interested. **

**I'm 16 this year and well, in my country, we take a year end international exam, which decides which college we will be going to. This is something like high school entrance exams for countries like America and Japan. It's called O Levels by the way! Then when I'm 18(if I go to college), I'll have to take another year end international exam which is like the university admission exams for other countries. So yeah, if I was in a country like America, I would be a freshman who just entered her first year of high school. But sadly I don't live in that amazing country, so I'm stuck with world-wide exams :(**

**Done rambling, thanks for all your wonderful and pleasant reviews :) they really make me happy whenever I'm bummed out with studies and stuff. Keep them coming and I hope to bring you the next chapter really soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Legend:  
_Italics_ - _Namiko's thoughts._  
_**Bold and Italics - Mizumi speaking  
**_**Bold - Important stuff/Miscellaneous stuff.**

***THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT CHECKED FOR SPELLING, GRAMMAR OR WHATEVER.* I will edit it when my exams are done. Until then, please bear with me.**

* * *

"Brother, I don't think I need your consent in this matter, but, I think it's best if I let you know that I won't be fighting against the ryoka. I learnt from Madarame that they're here to rescue Rukia, so, I guess you could call this switching sides. Don't take this wrongly, I'm not going to deliberately fight our own people, but when the time comes where the orange hair ryoka is going to put his rescue plans into motion, I will help to stop those who are against him."

Namiko stood there in front of her brother, with hands squeezing the table that was separating the two siblings. It had been more than a week since the ryoka had invaded the Seireitei. There was much chaos but in Namiko's opinion, it was deserved chaos towards the cruel sentence of Rukia's crime. Till now, Namiko still believed that a lighter sentence should have been delivered but since the Central 46 had ignored their pleas, her only option was to secretly join forces with the ryoka and help them behind the scenes. Right now, she just needed to tell her brother what she was doing so that he won't be all that surprised to see her turn her back to the Gotei 13.

"Yes, I know. I had already guessed that you would do something like that. In fact, I'm going to do something similar." Jyushirou replied with his signature smile.

"I hope you aren't surprised. But I have made contact with the Shihoin clan to borrow some of their tools and equipment to somehow stop the execution. So, please don't feel that you are the only one who feels this way." He told her with some reassurance in his voice.

Namiko flashed back a smile to her brother. She should have known that her brother wouldn't leave his office in the lurch either. This was indeed the case of like brother, like sister. She made her way to the door, before leaving, she turned and told him, "Right, that's the news I wanted to hear. Anyway, I'm going over to Squad 4 and help out in healing the casualties. I hear that they're running low on manpower so I'm going to offer my services. Well, at least until the day of Rukia's execution draws nearer. You clear up things over here for me, kay, bro? Bye."

With that, she ran off towards the 4th Division, where footsteps and shoutings could be heard all over due to the busy-ness of the squad. At least this would mean that she wouldn't need to fight in the front lines, since she would be helping along side Squad 4 to heal the injured and wounded. She seriously wondered how everyone was so concerned with capturing the ryoka when what they should be doing was to lift Rukia's death sentence. Since the sentence given by the Central 46 was what sparked off this whole commotion, it was only right to think that their decision was a horrible mistake.

After all, many people had received rather serious injuries during their encounters and battles with them. One would be Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were the first to dive in and fight the enemies. Another would be Captain Sousuke Aizen, who was pronounced dead when he had been hung on the wall near the Lieutenant's meeting room. Things had been harsh on Hinamori ever since and Namiko had to play the role of her comforter by visiting her prison cell with Rangiku Matsumoto every morning. But then Hinamori just had to take things into her hands and break out of prision and attack Captain Hitsugaya. So Namiko got frustrated and decided to quit being mediator and carry out her normal duties as a Lieutenant.

Things were just getting from bad to worse and she didn't quite want to deal with it. The Central 46 must either be deaf or dead to not realize the gravity of their judgement on Rukia's crime. Now that she thought of it, Namiko really felt like punching the Central 46 members in the face, if they were deaf, that is.

"Lieutenant Namiko! We need your assistance over in this room! Thank you!"

"Right right, coming.." She called back as she headed down to start her kidou work.

* * *

"Do you think you're ready for the new technique?"

Namiko stared at the Green Water Goddess who was standing in front of her in the 13th Division Training Grounds. She was now calling her zanpaktou out every now and then when she was training to get accustomed to her bankai, which she had achieved just slightly a week before the ryoka invaded the Seireitei.

"You know you don't even need to ask right."

"Very well, but let me warn you, this technique is on a whole other level than the others. It's gonna require a long time of training. Maybe a year or two before you can fully control the technique and use it properly. Before that, let me tell you first. This technique will drain your reiatsu heavily, even when you are training to master it. So be prepare to fight against the exhaustion and everything if you truly want to learn and master this technique."

"Yeah, I know. This is what I want, anyway." Naimko paused, drawing her sword out and tossing it into the air. "Bankai, Shizunoido Mizunokami."

At her command, her sword disintegrated and turned into vapor. Namiko raised her hand, turning her palm upwards. With each action, thick and dense green water flew and shifted along. Yes, her bankai was strikingly similar to that of Kuchiki Byakuya's. Just that in her Bankai, the water were her blades and all their techniques and skills were different. After all, Senbonzakura was a Sakura Prince while Midorizukami was a Water Goddess. In Bankai, Mizumi would transform to mist and become invisible and invincible just like a Goddess. Oddly, Shizunoido Mizunokami meant "Silent Water Annihilator" although that was what her Bankai form did.

_**Now, Namiko, I am going to demonstrate to you what this technique is about. Now look at that bird sitting on the roof up there. Watch closely, for I am not going to show you a second time.**_

Mizumi activated the technique and Namiko watched as the bird started to struggle, flapping its wings and swooping down and upwards, and finally, it burst and exploded to feathers. Without knowing it, Namiko had her hand clasped onto her mouth the whole time, simply shocked and astounded by the technique.

**_That's right. That is the Koki Junkan (Final Circulation). Since a living object is made up of 70% water, it can be of a benefit to the object, or a curse to the object. Naturally, the Koki Junkan is the curse to whatever living object you use this technique on. When you use this technique, you gain control over all the water in that object's body. Then, the water in the object's body will go through an accelerated circulation throughout the body, where as seen in the case of this bird, the object will start to struggle madly. Finally, the water will turn into blades, like when in Shikai, and penetrate through the body inside out. The object will then explode due to the overwhelming pressure and pain._ **

"So, this technique guarantees death?"

_**Yes. It's 100% death guaranteed. However, there are some drawbacks. For one, a huge amount of reiatsu is needed and you can only use this technique twice a day, if you master it properly that is. If you don't train properly and master this, then once a day will already put a strain on you. In fact, every time you use this technique, if you can use it at all, you will feel a heavy wave of exhaustion that will take over you in the night when you sleep and you might find yourself not waking up for a day of two. But worry not, since the exhaustion only controls you when you finally sleep. Until then, you will be free to do whatever you like.**_**_ Having heard all these, do you really still want to learn this? It's going to be so tedious._  
**

"Yes. You know nothing's gonna stop me, so stop asking all these meaningless questions and teach me the Koki Junkan already. You know I only have such small amount of time to train what with all these ryoka and all. Besides, I need to learn this kind of techniques if we are going to fight against Koharu and his gang in the future."

_**Then we shall begin.**_

* * *

"Namiko, are you not going to the Sokyouku Hill? It's about time the execution started. You can leave the healing to the rest of them, since the only ryoka left is hiding somewhere so we don't have much casualties." Isane asked her.

"Oh yes, I should be going. I'll see you later Isane!"

Grabbing onto Mizumi, she scurried off to the direction of the 13th Division, where her brother had agreed to meet with her and go to the Sokyouku Hill to rescue Rukia. According to reports from Kiyone and Sentarou, her brother had seen the orange-haired ryoka as well as Rukia and Byakuya. In their reports, it said that Byakuya had tried to kill the ryoka before Yoruichi Shihoin stepped in. When she had read that information, she was angered once again at how he still didn't want to save Rukia after all the crap that was happening in the Seireitei. And that bothered her, a lot.

Talking about Byakuya, she hadn't forgiven him yet for bailing on Renji. She had heard the news from Hinamori and Izuru during the Lieutenant's meeting that Byakuya had ordered Renji to be thrown into prison without treatment. Namiko was now fine and cool with Renji after he had learnt his 'mistake'. But Byakuya? The mention of his name could send her blood boiling within seconds.

_**Are you intending to fight him?**_

_Who?_

_**Byakuya Kuchiki, obviously.**_

_When the time comes, I will if I have to. But I have a strong feeling that the orange haired ryoka will take him from my hands instead. But all's well and good cause someone really needs to beat the crap out of him. I would very much like it if that person would be me but I know that the ryoka is dying to do it too._

"Are you ready, Namiko? Then let's go." Jyushirou called out to her as they flash stepped their way to the Sokyouku hill.

* * *

_Oh, what a sight. It really is as beautiful as it is disastrous.  
_

The four of them had arrived in time to stop the second attack by the Sokyouku. Even Captain Kyoraku stepped in to help with using the shield. However, throughout the whole episode, Namiko's focus was not on the shield or the Sokyouku or Rukia or whatever. Rather, her eyes were simply laid on the black haired Kuchiki noble who seemed to be indifferent towards the fact that his sister, no, Hisana's sister was about to be put to death. He kept his composure rather well what with Ichigo Kurosaki appearing and their attempt to stop the Sokyouku, the only thing he did was open his eyes.

And then the action started.

Renji was making his way out of the place with Rukia safely rescued in his hands. Now there was an order by Captain Soi Fon for the Lieutenants to pursue Renji and the girl. Now, Namiko wasn't quite in the mood to obey such orders despite Isane and the others heading off with their zanpaktous. Furthermore, if she did go after him, it would seem rather contradictory to what she had just done. Instead, her eyes continued to stay on Byakuya. Oh this wasn't looking so good, he had just drawn his sword.

_Nope, not the response I was looking forward to but whatever. Well, at least this is gonna make you happy, be grateful you stupid goddess._

Namiko unsheathed Mizumi and slammed her hard onto Senbonzakura, catching Byakuya right before he was about to shunpo off to attack the Kurosaki kid. She gripped Mizumi tighter as she exerted more force to get Byakuya out of the way. "No, I'm not going to let you stop them!" She roared as she used her body weight to push her sword with more force.

Even in a sword exchange, Byakuya's expression were calm and serene. With an unfazed expression, he looked at the girl in front of him who was yelling and whacking at him. With all their private exchange training sessions in the past, he had never expected to be on the receiving end of Namiko's attacks that were for real. Determination was shining through her eyes and he knew that look. It had appeared before when they were fighting hollows during their Academy Days. He really didn't want to be trumping on her will to stop the execution and to stop him, but it was his duty to do so. Both as Captain and as the Head of the Kuchiki clan.

So he shunpoed behind her, causing her to tip over from using her weight to attack. Before she could regain her balance, he knocked her to the floor with his hand before proceeding over to use Senka on Ichigo Kurosaki.

As Namiko fell to the ground, she shut her eyes tight and cringed. Clearly it would reflect that she was weak if she fell to the floor but she didn't care. She could easily get out of the way and attack Byakuya again but she didn't bother to. Byakuya never used his hands to knock people out. When he did, it was to tell people to stay out of the way. He had used it only a few times back in the Academy days and when he was still an unranked officer. Later on he decided that it was too 'out-of-class' to use it in battle and so, he didn't even do it anymore.

And so painfully Namiko fell and hit the ground hard, with Mizumi still in her tight grasp. Not caring about the tension hanging in the air with the remaining captains, she sighed and got up on her feet. She looked over to where Byakuya had gone to and saw that they were fully engaged in battle. There was no point in stopping them. She knew that Ichigo Kurosaki was the one with the power to stop Byakuya, not her. At her level, she could probably only defeat the other lieutenants and none of the captains.

_Oh the Lieutenants!_ Realizing that her other friends had been knocked out cold on the ground, she ran towards their direction, where her ex-captain was also standing. "Captain Unohana.'' She greeted with a hesitant voice. _Is she going to fight it out with me or is she going to let me help them?_

"You must have had your reasons, but do not worry because I am not going to ask anything. Now, if you would like to help, you can start by easing the pain they feel in the head. Afterwards, I will transport them with Minazuki so they should be fine." Unohana instructed.

Namiko gave a firm nod before proceeding to carry out her new orders. Like before, her eyes were not focused on healing, but rather the two Shinigami that were battling it out on the Sokyouku. _Ichigo Kurosaki... I pray that you will win this battle. Please, oh, please bring the old Byakuya back..._

She hadn't noticed it, but a tear was escaping her eyes and was slowly making its way down her cheek before dripping on the ground to form a darkened damp spot. It wasn't a tear that came out because she was upset and frustrated, but because she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen. The tear was concentrated with feelings of uncertainty and dismay. And she hoped with all her heart that she would never have to shed a tear of that sort again.

_**Don't worry. He'll come to his senses. And so will**_** Senbon****zakura...**

"We are done here. Thank you for your help, Lieutenant Ukitake. I'm afraid that I must go now." Unohana told her before calling upon Minazuki to return to the Squad 4 barracks. Namiko simply smiled back in return as she looked again at Byakuya and Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" She called, not caring if he or Byakuya had heard her or not, "I believe that you can and you will kick Byakuya's ass!" And then she turned and left, heading to where her brother and Captain Kyoraku were.

* * *

"Sorry brother, I was busy with the other lieutenants." Namiko apologized as she arrived at the scene where the Head Captain, Captain Kyoraku and her brother were dueling it out.

The three of them had released their Shikai and were in their battle stances. Namiko was about to do the same when her brother said, "I need you to go to Nanao. She's somewhere around at the back. Seems like she was knocked out by the Head Captain's spiritual pressure."

"Alright, I'll come back to help the two of you when I'm done."

"No, that's fine. You can just stay with her. I know you can fight and this battle will probably be to your advantage. However, it is my duty as the captain of the squad to take full responsibility for whatever 'treasonous' offense that me or my members commit. You've been doing almost everything for the Squad, it's high time I help and do something too." Jyushirou flashed her a reassuring smile.

Namiko looked at her brother and his best friend for awhile before agreeing. "Stay safe, my brother." She told him before flash stepping to the Squad 8's Lieutenant's side. Namiko found the girl on the ground, with one hand pressing against her forehead, she looked as though she was trying to ease the fatigue that had resulted in weak defense against strong spiritual pressure.

"Nanao, are you alright?" Namiko asked, while gently putting away the girl's hand on her forehead, replacing it with her own palm condensed with Kidou. Namiko wasn't exactly close to Nanao. Their brief interactions had only amounted to when their captains met for tea or a game of Shougi and also during Lieutenant meetings.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy and drained." Nanao replied. "Are... Are you okay?"

Figuring it would get awkward if she kept her feelings to herself, Namiko replied, "I don't want to lie, but honestly, I feel like crap." She let Nanao heal up before removing her mystical hand away. She sat on the patch of grass and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them like it was the only thing in the world that kept her safe. And then she started talking, "I wish he would just tell me what's going on in his mind. I really have no idea. It's like he's become some mystery after I returned. And hell, he doesn't even get why I left. I keep wanting to tell him, but telling him would only remind him of things he doesn't want to remember and I can't let that happen. And now because of all these stupid thing called feelings, I have a damn hard time understanding him and I have absolutely no idea what he's thinking. I just want to shake him by his neck and make him tell me but no, I can't do that because I'm supposed to be Miss Stranger to his life. It sucks, it sucks, it sucks!"

"I'm not even sad, I'm just confused and angry and so very hurt. So hurt that the tears won't come anymore right now. I don't have the right to be all that for leaving someone in the lurch when he needed me, okay maybe he didn't need me, but it wasn't nice for me to leave either. And argh I..." She breathed, "I just don't know what to do.. Don't know what to say..."

"What I want.. Is for all these to end..."

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading the past few weeks! I was really bummed out with school and some stuff happening at home. This is kinda my parting gift before heading to battle the war with my international exams, which kinda start next next monday and I doubt that I will have the time to get out another chapter but if I do, then good for you guys :)**

**Oh and you guys have been super awesome with the reviews that are coming in. Do keep them rolling and to those who review annonymously, do state if you want a reply via email or however you want me to so I can answer anything you wanna ask! **

**My exams end on the 15 November so it'll be so damn long before I might upload so well, this story is kinda going on a semi-hiatus until my exams end. Wish me luck and please pray for me cause I'm really super scared :(  
**


End file.
